After the Power
by PRWriter
Summary: Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy reunite as they face their greatest challenge ever. Can they save the world one last time?
1. Reflections

**  
CHAPTER ONE  
REFLECTIONS**

The temperature in downtown Angel Grove began to ascend to record setting numbers as noon approached, and the blazing sun cast its solar rays down onto the massive skyscrapers, casting shadows in the streets filled with agitated jobholders returning from their lunch breaks. A brawny young man with jet-black hair, and a dissolving summer tan, stepped into his maroon 1996 Acura LS and started the ignition. He realized how intense the heat had become, making the day seems longer then it had actually been. He'd been released from work a couple of hours early, and couldn't wait to get home to his girlfriend. The young man looked into the rear-view window to make sure the street was clear, and sighed. There seemed to be a traffic jam, and now he'd have to wait.

"_Patience isn't a virtue, it's a great virtue,"_ the words echoed in his head as if he'd summoned them on command. It was a quote passed on to him long ago by a wise sage trapped in a time warp. As he matured, he began to understand its importance, and he lived by its meaning. The young man looked down at the car radio, and turned up the volume. Tanya Sloan's voice poured into the car, which brought a smile to the young man's face.

"We have some old school Aerosmith for all of you hard-rockers out there, so turn up the volume, because it's time for you to be Livin' on the Edge!" the female African-American DJ spoke enthusiastically.

The young man smiled at the song choice. It had been a Bradboard hit back in the year 1993, the year that had changed his life forever. If the events of those years hadn't occurred he imagined himself riding through high school solely with the knowledge of getting a football scholarship for college. He'd have always been known simply as Jason Lee Scott, the "football quarterback" of the Angel Grove Tigers. Jason knew that a lot of guys he attended high school with envied his popularity, and he also knew that a lot of the girls at Angel Grove High had a crush on him. Many of the guys on the football team often bragged about their supposed "one night stands", many of whom Jason knew to be false. Jason wasn't like his fellow teammates; he centered himself around four others who he'd always considered his very best friends. High school was very different for Jason, and his close friends. They had their own deep secrets, secrets that they still kept to this very day. They'd been Power Rangers, and battling grades and evil space aliens could take its toll on anyone.

Jason shook off his thoughts and turned his attention back to the song blasting from the car speakers. These were the types of songs that he and his "bro" Zack would dance around to in the garage, until an attractive girl walked by, they embarrassingly played it off. That's what Jason liked about his group of friends, each of them were unique in their own ways and brought their own charisma to the group. Zack had the hip attitude, Billy was the smartest one and could help solve almost anything, and Trini was smart and usually kept the peace.

And then there was Kimberly. Jason knew that there weren't enough words in the dictionary to describe her charm, beauty, and intelligence. Jason and Kimberly had been next-door neighbors from the time they were toddlers, which had led to him developing a crush on her. Jason's crush ended when he and Kimberly began their freshman year of high school in August of 1993. Becoming Power Rangers had taken Jason's mind off of Kimberly, and when she fell head over heels for Tommy Oliver, Jason realized that he'd lost and he continued his "big brother" persona.

Jason snapped out of his re-collection of the past, as 'Livin on the Edge' came to an end. He looked into his rear-view window again, and realized that traffic had resumed. He steered out onto the street, glancing at the various skyscrapers, which had seen hundreds of monster attacks over the years.

_"Come on Jason," _he thought to himself. _"You're not a Power Ranger anymore, the past is the past, and we've gone our separate ways," _

He was a completely different person now, and there was a new group of Power Rangers protecting Angel Grove from evil space aliens. Although he somehow felt he should be out there helping the cause, he knew that is job, as Marketing Director for a local advertising business was the only thing that would keep paying the bills. On the weekends, Jason kept true to his passion for Martial Arts, and taught Karate classes at a local dojo. Karate in Angel Grove was dying down though, as the video game phenomenon was taking new heights.

Jason zoomed through the traffic, the thought of getting home to the woman that he'd shared his live with for six months brought a smile to his face. He'd met Emily Tesh last summer at Ernie's Beach Club where he helped her see the error in the ways of a local biker gang. He knew Emily would be at home waiting for him; she'd been given the week off while Jerome Stone finished up the process of gaining ownership of the Juice Bar while Ernie was away. Finally reaching his destination, Jason pulled into the parking lot of the Angel Grove Apartment Plaza; he drove toward his reserved parking place and nearly crashed into a black motorcycle.

"Whoa," Jason exclaimed in surprise. "What's going on here?" he pulled back and parked into a nearby empty space. Jason recognized the motorcycle but he couldn't recall its familiarity, he shrugged it off and walked towards the building's entrance, heading towards the security desk.

"Someone's motorcycle is parked in my spot, do you know anything about it?" Jason asked one of the security guards politely.

The guard pulled out a clipboard, running his fingers down the list of names who checked in. "Yes, Mr. Scott. The owner of the motorcycle is a young man who has been a frequent guest of your roommate. He's tall with short black hair, and answers to the name of Eddie,"

"All right, thank you," Jason replied, walking slowly towards the elevators. _"It can't be," _he thought to himself as he waited for the elevator. The elevator door finally opened, and Jason nervously stepped inside, punching the button for the fourth floor. The wait seemed like forever, but the doors opened again. Jason nervously stepped out of the elevator and approached his apartment door. He could hear grunting and moaning coming from inside. Jason's hands were shaking as he tried to put the key into the door, but he finally managed to open it. He entered the apartment, releasing that the sounds were coming from his and Emily's bedroom. Jason cautiously approached the closed door, and listened.

"Come on Eddie," said Emily. "Jason won't be home for another two hours, I really want to be with you,"

"All right," Eddie responded. "I'll give you what you want then,"

Jason opened the door, gaining view to Eddie and Emily making out on the king size bed. His legs were weak, and he was clueless as to what he should do.

Emily looked up and saw Jason; she had a shocked expression on her face. Eddie didn't seem to notice her sudden change in mood he kept kissing her neck.

"Eddie, stop!" Emily's soft voice cried out.

"What's wrong Emily? Am I doing something wrong? I thought you wanted me to make love to you?" he asked her.

Jason pulled the door shut, turned around and walked towards the hallway. The bedroom door opened behind him and Emily came running out.

"Jason, please stop!" she yelled.

Jason didn't have the heart to hear anything she had to say, he was heartbroken, and he couldn't believe the day was ending like this. _"It can't be happening," _he told himself. _"I have to be dreaming," _But he couldn't escape into dreams this time, and he couldn't blame his troubles on evil space aliens. This was real life, and Emily had been cheating on him.

"Jason!" Emily cried out one final time, as Jason pulled the apartment door shut in her face.

"Jason?"

Jason felt a slight tap on his shoulder He jumped, coming face to face with Kimberly Hart who smiled innocently back at him. Jason realized that he'd been daydreaming about the past once again, a flaw that he'd been trying to work out. He especially hated remembering the day he found Emily in bed with her old flame Eddie because it hurt the most, even though it'd been two years. Jason remembered where he was, Orlando Florida, the last meet in the Pan Global Games. He'd come specifically to watch Kimberly. Jason smiled back at his friend the best his facial expressions allowed him… but looked away embarrassingly. Kimberly's eyes had always bewitched Jason, making him smile just by looking at them.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimberly exclaimed, brushing the hair out of her face. She threw her arms around the guy who'd been her best friend since childhood. "I can't believe you're here," Kimberly stood back, allowing Jason to get a full glance at her. She was in her pink tights, and had obviously just finished her last task.

"I thought I'd surprise you," replied Jason, slyly. "You did a great job out there by the way," Jason had been too caught up in memory lane, and really hadn't been watching Kimberly, but he was sure she'd done well.

Kimberly smiled. "I could have done the last few jumps a little neater, but I think I did all right, and I'm so glad the games are finally over. It's been three years too long," she replied. "This was a great surprise though. Seeing you again sure brings back a lot of old memories,"

"Same here," Jason replied, thinking about the many reflections he'd been having lately. She was right; being there had brought back memories, painful memories. Jason wanted to ask her out to lunch, but wasn't sure how to do it. He hadn't asked a girl out in two years. _"It's Kimberly," _he told himself. _"Your best friend, she would love to have lunch with you,"_ he paused for a moment, building up the courage to ask her. "Um, Kim?" he asked. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Kimberly's face lit up. She was hoping he'd ask. "I'd love to," she replied. "I have to go and change though… here, hold my lucky hair scrunch, if I lost this I don't know what I'd do,"

Jason looked down at the pink hair scrunch he'd bought for Kimberly when they were five years old because he didn't know what else to buy for her birthday. He grasped it tightly and smiled at Kimberly as she sprinted off to the dressing room to change.

* * *

An hour later, Jason and Kimberly sat across from each other at an Italian restaurant called "Carabba's". Kimberly wore a pink blouse, and Jason wore a red shirt. It'd made them both realize that they'd never escaped their Power Ranger colors. 

"So how's the big gymnast doing all by herself in Florida?" Jason asked.

Kimberly smiled at Jason's flattery. "I've been doing great actually. I just finished my freshman year of college, and I'm in a steady relationship with a guy named Vince,"

Jason frowned at the word relationship, with the thought of Kimberly asking about Emily. As long as he could keep the subject on her, he'd feel fine. "That's great, I suppose you're finally over Tommy?"

Kimberly wanted to scowl at the mention of Tommy's name. Honestly, she hadn't completely forgotten about him, he was her first true love, and it had taken her a long time to get over him. She'd dated a couple of guys in Florida, but nothing ever became serious. When she saw how happy Tommy was with Katherine on the Island of Muranthias, it hurt her a lot. "Tommy who?" she joked. "How's Tommy doing anyway?"

"Surprisingly, Tommy gave up race cars and went off to college. Believe it or not, something has gotten him pretty interested in paleontology," Jason replied. "Isn't that weird?"

Kimberly let out a sigh of relief, happy to hear that Tommy gave up the dangerous art of racing. "Yeah, that is weird. I didn't think Tommy would seriously go to college, as much as he loathed school. "Maybe Kat talked him into it, didn't she go to school to become a teacher?"

Jason nodded. "You don't like Kat much do you?" he asked, sensing the dislike in Kimberly's voice.

Kimberly rolled her eyes, and bent forward so no one else could hear her reply. "Of course I like Katherine, if I didn't, I never would have passed my powers on to her. I just…"

"Just what?" Jason smiled.

Kimberly shrugged, sitting back against the cushioned booth seat. "I know it wasn't Kat's fault, but when she came to Angel Grove, I don't think Rita's spell had anything to do with her feelings for Tommy, and sometimes I feel like she stole him,"

Jason snickered. "Kim, you've got to be joshing me. You're the one who left, leaving Tommy to cry over you. Katherine was there to comfort him, and they grew close,"

"He cried?" asked Kimberly.

"After you sent the latter, he realized that your relationship was over. He and Katherine became serious then,"

_"That stupid letter,"_ Kimberly thought. "I met a guy in the games, and he turned out to be a real jerk. I regret sending that letter; I dumped that jerk two days after I sent it. Are they still dating?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm not sure where they stand as a couple right now. Katherine is going to school in Sydney, and Tommy is up north at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. I guess it doesn't matter much to you anyway, since you have this "great" new boyfriend,"

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded. The news struck her hard however, and felt that she could still be with Tommy if she'd never sent the letter that had broken his heart. _"It's too late Kimberly," _she told herself. _"Tommy has put you away, and it's time for you to do the same," _

Jason and Kimberly talked through dinner, about random things. It left Jason surprised that Kimberly hadn't mentioned the Power Rangers at all, but he figured it brought back painful memories. He also wondered why she hadn't spoken much about the guy she was staying with, which made Jason too impatient to meet this guy as Kimberly directed him towards her house, as he drove her home.

"So what happened to your car?" Jason asked. "Your father bought you a new one before you left for the Pan Global games," Jason asked.

Kimberly shrugged. "Mark drives it to work, he dropped me off at the games today,"

Jason thought for a moment, he didn't want to pry too much into her love life but he wasn't so sure about this guy. "So why wasn't Mark at your final match?"

"Well," she sighed. "He had to work, and he's never been too much involved with my gymnastics. I met him at a bowling alley, and we hit it off. It's kind of funny how we don't have much in common,"

Kimberly directed Jason down a few streets, until they pulled up in front of a small white house, which seemingly sat in what looked like a ghetto. He recognized the car he'd mentioned parked outside of the house. Before Jason had the chance to get out, Kimberly hugged him.

"Thank you for coming out Jason," she said. "It meant a lot to me… it was great seeing you again,"

Jason returned the hug. "I'd do anything for you Kim," he said, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Oh yeah, when you get back to Angel Grove tell everyone that I said hello, and wish them well for me," she added, now out of the car.

Jason nodded. "Bye Kimberly," he frowned, saddened that the trip was ending like this. It seemed as if she was rushing him off, but he wasn't going to question her. He started the ignition and drove off. As he made his way back onto the expressway he looked down at the pink scrunch, wrapped around his steering wheel.

"Darn," Jason exclaimed. "I forgot to give this back to Kimberly," he said out loud.

It was her lucky scrunch, and he knew that Kimberly could become superstitious about things if she wasn't protected by its "luck". Jason turned off an exit and headed back towards Kimberly's house. As he pulled back in front of the house he could hear shouting echoing through the walls. He parked the car quickly walked up the small driveway, where he could hear the shouting voices. It was Kimberly, and she was crying.

"I apologize Mark, it was just one of my old friends from Angel Grove. He came to my game, and took me out to dinner. I should have called you," Kimberly's voice cried.

Jason grasped the door handle, and tried to open it, finding it locked. _"Shoot,"_ he thought. He looked around, and backed up. Raising his right leg, Jason charged towards the door kicking it in. Jason struggled to catch his balance, but caught a quick view of Kimberly cowering in the corner of what appeared to be a living room. She'd obviously been hit.

The thin man standing over her turned around and faced Jason. "Who in the hell are you?" the older man with a goatee and brown hair asked.

"Jason," Kimberly cried. "Please go,"

"I'm not going anywhere Kim," Jason replied angrily. "Is this the perfect guy you've told me all about? Kim, I can't believe you'd associate yourself with a person like this!"

Mark stepped forward and raised his fist towards Jason. "Get the hell out of my house man, this is none of your damn business!"

Jason grabbed Mark's armed and twisted it. "When you hurt one of my friends buddy, you're going to deal with me!" Jason raised his other arm into the air forming a fist, sending it straight into Mark's face, and knocked him down onto a beat up sofa.

"Get your stuff Kim, I'm getting you out of this place," Jason pulled her up, ignoring her protests. "This is abuse Kim! This guy is hurting you,"

Kimberly wiped the tears from her eyes and went into another room. She quickly returned carrying two suitcases. She grabbed her car keys off of the corner of the sofa. "All of my things are in these, I haven't had the chance to unpack since I moved in," spoke a saddened Kimberly.

Mark struggled to get up; Jason had hit him pretty hard. He watched as Jason and Kimberly stumbled out the front door. "Don't come back here Kimberly!" he yelled. "You better not come back here!"

Jason helped Kimberly load the suitcases into the back seat of her car. "Follow me until we find a safe place to pull over, I need to talk to you,"

Kimberly sped out of the driveway, and followed Jason towards the expressway not looking back. They drove on for a while, until Jason spotted a rest stop. Jason parked, and got out of the car, walking over to Kimberly.

"What were you thinking Kim?" he yelled angrily. "Have you gone out of your mind? Why would you stay with that creep?"

"He's all I had," Kimberly stuttered, wiping tears from her eyes. "I had no one else,"

Jason slammed his car door shut. "That's bull crap and you know it Kimberly! Not only do you have me, but also you have your friends, your parents. Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

Kimberly sighed. "Fine Jason, do you want the truth? I didn't want to bother because I knew everyone was busy with his or her own agendas, and I was the one who made the decision to leave Angel Grove. I know staying with Mark was wrong but I was confused, and well, I've handled his abuse," she explained. "Jason, listen. I've come to realize that coming to Florida was a mistake… I gave up everything that made me strong and came to a place where the power no longer protected me,"

"The power?" Jason asked. "Are you saying you can't feel the protection of the Morphing Grid anymore?"

Kimberly nodded. "I haven't felt its protection for a long time,"

Jason paused, realizing that he felt the same. "I haven't felt it for a long time either, I just haven't stopped to notice,"

"Jason, I have to go back there… I don't have anywhere else to go," she pleaded.

Jason looked at Kimberly, hoping what he was going to say wouldn't make her think he was overpowering her. "You're coming home with me," he replied. "Back to Angel Grove,"

Kimberly shook her head. "No, I couldn't do that to you and Emily,"

Jason shrugged. He knew he'd have to explain his breakup with Emily sooner or later. At this point, Adam Park was the only one who knew, he hadn't even told Zack who was his best friend. Jason pursed his lips, and decided to tell Kimberly. "Kim…" his voice came out as a whisper. "Emily and I aren't together anymore,"

Kimberly's face saddened. She touched his shoulder. She wasn't expecting this news at all. Jason had seemed so happy earlier, and she was surprised he hadn't brought it up. "What happened Jason?"

Jason sighed before replying. "I, I walked into the bedroom and caught her making out with her ex-boyfriend. It happened a few months before the Island of Muranthias business. I haven't dated anyone since then,"

Kimberly hit his shoulder. "Jason Scott! You went a year without telling me? I can't believe you didn't call me,"

"Well," Jason shrugged. "You lied to me about Mark, so don't complain about me not telling you about Emily,"

"I still can't come back with you... I don't want to invade your privacy. I'll just call my dad,"

Jason smiled at her. "Kimberly, I would be honored to have you come and live with me, besides it gets kind of lonely every now and then. You can keep me company. Besides, it'll give us a good chance to catch up on the world of the Rangers,"

"Yeah, what happened to that Divatox person?" Kimberly asked. "I saw something on the news awhile back that a series of detonators had been planted around Angel Grove… what's up with that?"

"Wow Kimberly, you really are out of the loop," Jason laughed. "I have an idea, lets find a hotel and I'll explain some stuff. First, you have to agree to come back to Angel Grove with me,"

Kimberly nodded. "Fine, I'll come back to Angel Grove with you," she smiled.

Kimberly led Jason back into town, where she found a Days Inn that she'd been staying at before she'd met Mark. It was like old times being together with Jason. Jason felt the same way, because he missed the old days when he had nothing to worry about. At the front desk the two learned that they would have to share a one-bedroom suite due to the summer holidays. As they approached the bedroom Kimberly gave Jason a hug.

"Thank you for saving me, again," she whispered. "And thanks for letting me stay with you,"

Jason grinned. "No problem, what are big brother's for?" he asked. "Besides, it'll be a long drive back to Angel Grove… and I'll buy you your own room at the next hotel if you're uncomfortable with sharing,"

They entered the room, as Jason pulled off the red shirt he'd been wearing revealing a white sleeveless t-shirt underneath.

Kimberly couldn't help but admire Jason's physic, but she quickly turned away hoping he hadn't caught her gazing at him. She looked down at her own suitcase and decided to switch into her pink pajamas.

"I think we should get some sleep," Jason interrupted her thoughts. "You can have the bed, and I'll take the floor,"

"Um Jase?" she asked. "Would you mind sleeping with me? It'll be nice to feel protected again… and well, it'll be like old times when I would sneak across the yard to your house when I was having bad dreams,"

Jason thought for a minute and nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind,"

When Kimberly returned from changing into her sleeping clothes she found Jason all ready waiting in the bed. She climbed in beside him and sighed.

"Jason, this whole ordeal with Mark… can we just put it behind us?"

"Whoa, Kim, slow down there," Jason replied. "We can forget about it if you want, but I think I still need to talk to you about it,"

Kimberly laughed. "You've always been there for me Jase,"

"Well, I'll always protect you Kimmy," he whispered.

Kimberly smiled at him. "You haven't called me Kimmy since we were seven… it used to be so annoying, especially when you called me that in front of Steven Randall,"

"Yeah, you had the biggest innocent crush on him in second grade," he laughed, envisioning the scene.

"Jase?" Kimberly whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

Kimberly hesitated before she asked the question that had been burning inside of her from the moment she'd noticed boys. "Why didn't you ever ask me out?" she finally whispered, almost stuttering.

Jason froze. He knew the answer, but he didn't think it was good enough. He'd asked himself the very question ever since he was fifteen years old. The only answer he could give was that he'd waited too long, and Tommy Oliver snatched her away. Kimberly's eyes shifted directly into his, sending him into a state of panic. "Believe me Kim, I always wanted to ask you out… but when Tommy came alone I realized that you really liked him," he told her, not believing that he'd finally told Kimberly Hart his feelings for her.

"Oh," she answered meekly. "I didn't think you liked me like that," she lowered her face towards his and kissed him softly on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up,"

"Don't be sorry," Jason replied softly. "I'm glad you did," Jason found his hormones spinning out of control, the moment was perfect, she was looking directly at him. He thought she wanted him to do it so he dove for it and gently kissed her on the lips.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Call

**CHAPTER 2**  
**THE CALL**

Jason snapped back into reality, realizing that the moment between him and Kimberly hadn't happened, he hadn't kissed her. He felt the urge to do so however, but was thankful that he hadn't let it happen. "Don't be sorry," he finally mumbled. "I'm actually kind of happy you brought it up Kim,"

Kimberly sighed at his mention of Tommy. She was tired of hearing about Tommy, and that's all Jason seemed to talk about. Kimberly felt like he was trying to avoid something, she wanted to bring him out of his shell so she decided to turn the conversation towards a different direction. "Are you still a virgin Jase?" she asked, trying hard to stop herself from giggling. She'd never asked one of her friends a question about their virginity, but the moment seemed right.

Jason's face turned dark red, and he couldn't believe that Kimberly of all people had asked him that type of question. Even with the awkwardness, he decided to answer it. "Um, no," he responded quietly. "I lost my virginity to a girl I thought I loved in Switzerland,"

Kimberly's face lit up, she was expecting a different answer. "Wow, I thought your first time was with Emily, I had no idea you lost it earlier then that,"

"Yeah," Jason replied embarrassingly. "I kind of regret it, but I really did believe I was going to spend the rest of my life with her,"

Kimberly suddenly felt uncomfortable because she couldn't count all of the guys she'd almost slept with in high school for stupid reasons. Things had changed for her when Tommy Oliver moved to Angel Grove, and Kimberly found herself attracted to his mysterious personality. After learning that Tommy was indeed the Evil Green Ranger, Kimberly's heart sunk into a worrisome state, because she knew that Rita had a tendency to transform Putties into human beings for evil plots.

Jason wasn't sure if it would be rude for him to return the question to Kimberly, but finally realizing that she wouldn't mind, he decided to ask. "Are you still a virgin Kim?"

Kimberly paused for a minute. Had Jason really returned her question? She was hoping he would but she didn't know if she'd misinterpreted his question. "Yes, I'm still a virgin… that's kind of strange isn't it?"

"No, Kim, that's nothing to be ashamed of and I'm very proud of you for being a virgin," he smiled at her. Then he remembered something Tommy told him. "Kim, Tommy told me that the two of you slept together the night before you left for Florida,"

Kimberly laughed. "We did sleep together, but nothing happened… it was innocent like the two of us laying here together talking about our past. That's all that happened,"

"Oh," Jason replied, grinning.

Kimberly yawned. "Jase? Do you mind if I turn off the light? I'm getting tired," she asked.

"Of course I don't mind," Jason shook his head. "It's a good idea; I'm getting tired too,"

Kimberly tapped his shoulder. "Jase?"

"Yes?" Jason replied.

Kimberly forced the words out. "Will you hold me?" she said in almost a whisper.

Jason couldn't believe she was asking him to cuddle with her, but he wasn't going to deny her the offer. A cuddle wasn't a kiss, but it was something. "Yeah," Jason yawned, wrapping his arms around Kimberly's tiny body. "Good night Kim,"

"Night," Kimberly replied, laying her head back on Jason's chest. She enjoyed the feeling of his strong arms around her, and she suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. She'd been hinting at the gesture all night, but she figured he hadn't picked up the signs. Soon, Kimberly felt herself drifting slowing to sleep.

Jason stared at the ceiling. He'd never been this close with Kimberly before, and he was enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. Coming to Florida had miraculously done something to him, and his decision to come had been a last minute spontaneous thought. Now it felt right.

* * *

The alarm clock in the hotel room went off at 8:30 AM, awaking Jason. He found himself alone in the bed, Kimberly was gone. Looking around, Jason realized that she hadn't left because her purse was still setting on the counter. He arose and saw her in the other room, wheeling in a fancy cart full of food. "Hey," he groggily greeted her. "You must have gotten up early,"

"Hi there sleepy head," Kimberly replied. "The training times for the Pan Global Games have gotten me used to getting up early. It's a habit. I hope you don't mind that I ordered breakfast,"

Jason shook his head. "No, I don't mind. I'm awful hungry," he glanced at the different foods laid out on the plates, and spotted eggs and sushi. "Wow, you remembered what my favorite food is,"

Kimberly laughed. "How could I forget? I had a hard time getting the hotel's kitchen to serve sushi at this time of the day, but I used my charm… and it worked,"

Jason realized that he could wake up to her smiling face every morning, even if it would probably never happen. He shook the thoughts out of his head and walked over to the dining table. "How'd you sleep?"

"It was comfortable," Kimberly answered. She'd enjoyed sleeping with Jason a lot, even though she'd been telling herself to stop having such thoughts about him.

"That's good to hear," Jason replied, sitting down in a chair across from Kimberly. He picked up a piece of toast, and prepared to take a bite.

Kimberly quickly pulled it out of his hands. "Wait! I still have to butter it!"

"Just the way I like it," smiled Jason. "So, I promised that I'd tell you what's been going on in ranger world. What would you like to know about?"

Kimberly shrugged. "Well, I haven't heard from any of you since the events on Muranthias, and I didn't want to ask questions then because I didn't want to sound nosy. I'm a bit confused though, I know Aisha is in Africa and Rocky injured his back. Why on Earth did Rocky choose a kid to pass on his powers to?"

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "That was more Zordon's idea then Rocky, but I'll start with the events that occurred after you left for Florida. "Rita's father shows up, and uses a magic orb to turn the planet back in time, making everyone about seven years younger. Zordon and Alpha called upon the Alien Rangers of Aquitar,"

"Did you say Alien Rangers?" Kimberly asked, sounding a bit confused. "Did they look like ET?"

Jason laughed at her comment. "Nah, they resemble humans, and they're awesome fighters. Billy created a device that used the power coins to restore the correct age to everyone… unfortunately after testing it on himself, Goldar destroyed the machine along with the power coins,"

"The Crane Power Coin is gone?" Kimberly asked, sounding a bit heartbroken at the thought.

Jason nodded. He knew that Kimberly had always been sentimental over her possessions, especially the various zords she'd piloted over the years. He thought it would be best if he moved on through the story, to keep her attention away from it. "Zordon sent Aisha, Kat, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam on a quest to find the Zeo Crystal, which was the only known solution to the orb's time warp. All of them were successful, and time was fixed, however, Rita and Zedd blew up the Command Center. Everything was okay though because Alpha and Zordon had always kept a secret chamber underground, and the Power Chamber was born,"

"So is this when they became the Zoo Rangers?" Kimberly asked.

Jason snorted at her question, but became serious when Kimberly frowned at him. "No Kim. They became the Zeo Rangers... but with Aisha choosing to remain in Africa she sent Tanya in her place. Due to the fact that there are only five sub-crystals Billy stepped down and assisted Alpha 5 in the Power Chamber, eventually going to Aquitar when he fell for an Aquitan. Since I already told you about becoming the Gold Ranger, I'll jump ahead to after the Island of Muranthias,"

"Wait a second," Kimberly interrupted. "Is Billy still on Aquitar?"

Jason nodded. "We haven't heard much from him since he left for the planet, Zordon blamed it on a bad frequency link between planets, but I think he's happier where he is,"

Kimberly nodded, wondering how Billy could be happy living away from Earth. "Go on, this is like reading a book I can't put down. What happens next/" she joked.

"After our high school graduation, Lerigot, the little wizard who assisted us on Muranthias discovered a worm hole in space which allowed Zordon to return home to Eltar. Both he and Alpha 5 left, and were replaced by a woman named Dimitria and an Alpha 6. Tommy, Justin, Adam, Tanya, and Kat continued their reign as the Turbo Rangers for months until Dimitria decided that it was time for them to pass on their powers,"

Kimberly looked horrified. "She requested them to pass on their powers? How lame is that?"

"Yeah, Tommy was really bummed about it. He didn't want to question her though because apparently Zordon showed his approval. I guess in Tommy's heart he'll always be a Power Ranger," Jason replied.

Kimberly smiled. "We'll all be,"

"I don't know much about the new Rangers, other then that one was a cheerleader at Angel Grove High, and the other was on the soccer team," Jason finished his re-collection of the past two and a half years.

Kimberly nodded. "Are they still fighting Divatox?"

"As far as I know they are still fighting her forces. As I was driving down here yesterday I heard that there had been a large battle in downtown Angel Grove, they lost both Megazords but were successful in defeating the monster," Jason replied.

Kimberly gasped. "They lost both of their Megazords? Shouldn't we be doing something to help them?"

"Adam is supposed to call me if he needs help, there isn't much we can do without morphers anyway," Jason answered. "Supposedly, these new Rangers have so many weapons at their disposal they'll be fine without zords," he added, not realizing how much worse the Turbo Ranger's situation really was.

* * *

Jason and Kimberly left the hotel around noon. Kimberly wanted to take Jason sightseeing before they left Orlando for Angel Grove. Kimberly had the radio blasting to one of her favorite songs. Jason thought Kimberly was a terrific singer, although he wasn't into the song as much as she was he couldn't help but smile. He felt the vibration of his cell phone against his leg, and turned the radio down. 

"Hey, Jason here," he answered his cellular phone.

Adam Park's voice replied to him through the phone. "Jason, this is Adam. I'm afraid I've got some bad news,"

"What's wrong?" Kimberly asked, sensing trouble by looking at Jason's alert facial expression.

Jason shrugged and pulled over to the side of the road. "What's wrong Adam?" he asked, dreading the answer to his question.

"I teleported to the Power Chamber to check up on the Rangers, and it's been destroyed by Divatox's forces. It's gone," Adam replied.

Jason frowned. "Where are the Rangers?"

"I don't know Jason. There weren't any bodily remains at ground zero. I haven't heard from any of them all day though, and none of them are at the Youth Center. I'm checking over at their houses now… I'll call you back,"

"All right, thanks bro," Jason replied, clicking off his phone. He turned to Kimberly who was waiting patiently for an answer. "It was Adam, the Rangers are gone… and so is the Power Chamber,"

**  
TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. A Secret on Aquitar

Chapter 3- A Secret on Aquitar  
  
Kimberly looked straight ahead, she hated bad news more than anything she had to deal with. Bad news meant many after shocks that caused more pain. Jason seemed speechless, and she didn't want to pressure him into telling her what was going on. She sighed when he finally broke the silence.  
  
Jason couldn't believe Adam's news, he was sure that within a few hours the base would be re-built, just like it had when Rita and Zedd attacked it. But this time, there was no backup that Zordon and Alpha had created. It was really gone. "Kim, that was Adam. I think that long ride I mentioned earlier should be shortened,"  
  
Kim sighed, he still seemed to be avoiding it, she couldn't handle his secrecy anymore. "Jason, what's wrong?" she asked loudly.  
  
Jason couldn't even gather the correct words to even explain what he'd been told. "Kim, the Rangers, we think they've been murdered,"  
  
Kim's eyes bulged. "What? Murdered? How?"  
  
"Divatox, she's attacked the Power Chamber, and it's gone,"  
  
"But Jase," Kim responded. "You don't really think?"  
  
"I don't know Kim," Jason shook his head. "All I know is what Adam told me. He hasn't heard from them at all, but he couldn't find any life forms in the rubble,"  
  
"Jason, come on, they are Power Rangers," Kimberly said hopefully. "They've probably escaped."  
  
"I hope so too, but I think we need to get back to Angel Grove as fast as possible," Jason replied.  
  
Jason wasn't sure what he was going to do, he had a rental car, but he'd made a commitment to the Power Rangers, and no price was worth breaking that. He wretch into the left pocket of his jeans and pulled out a silver contraption that resembled a watch. On the panel which usually displayed time, three strips were elevated suggesting a power source. He turned to Kimberly and frowned. "Kim, if you don't want to come back with me now, then take the car, and take this money and check into a hotel. I hope you understand why I have to do th-"  
  
Before Jason could even finish his sentence, Kimberly had pushed up a five layered pink bracelet to reveal her communicator. She smiled at him, signifying that she too was ready to return to their past. "I've kept this on me since the Island," she laughed.  
  
Jason smiled, he knew Kimberly had more passion for her past as a Power Ranger then she'd let on. "Hopefully, these will still allow us to at least teleport to the location of the Command Center," Jason said. "So pray that the teleportation system still has enough juice in them for this,"  
  
Kimberly nodded. "There's a twenty-four hour Wal-Mart a few blocks up the road, that'd probably be the best place to park the car,"  
  
"Yeah, hopefully they won't tow it," Jason responded as he followed Kimberly's directions, traffic was moving slowly, but it was only his imagination, and he could feel the sweat pouring off his fingertips. The possibility of the final end to the Power Rangers ran through his mind like wildfire.  
  
They'd finally approached the Wal-Mart parking lot. It was bustling with business, and customers were constantly entering and exiting the structure. Jason was unsure if it was safe to teleport in front of them, especially if there was a malfunction, and they had caused too much attention to themselves. He glanced around, and decided it'd be best to teleport behind the building near the loading docks. Kimberly agreed with him, and together they made their way past the store entrance and around the corner.  
  
After looking around to make sure no one was watching, Jason turned to Kimberly and grinned. It'd been the first time he'd tried teleporting in a long time, and he was sure it was the same for her. It was an experience that few had ever experienced, instantaneous travel, and he'd often wondered if it'd be modernized someday.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jason asked.  
  
Kimberly nodded, and got into a mandatory stance that she'd always used when she was the Pink Ranger. She suddenly felt nervous, she'd done it plenty of times before, but it had seemed like eternity since she'd felt the pink energy flow over her body and lifting her off into the air. It'd be like the first time again.  
  
The sound of two identical beeps were heard, and something strange happened, something that had never happened before during their teleportation time as Power Rangers. Instead of their traditional colors, white energy bolts covered their bodies. Finally they felt themselves being lifted into the air.  
  
It seemed as if the teleportation process had taken long this time, but within minutes, they found themselves staring up at large mountains. The infamous dome like structure was nowhere to be seen, but mountains of smoke poured from where it once sat. It was unearthly that it was gone.  
  
"Wow, the teleportation systems must be totaled," was Jason's response to where they had landed. He looked up at place that he'd considered a second home, creating a mental image. "The structure was destroyed, but I could still see it in my mind, I could still see the five of us, confused, afraid, as we made our way into the unknown," Jason's mind wrote. It had been the day that he, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy exited the Command Center, refusing to believe Zordon's nonsense story. It was in those very mountains that they had morphed for the first time. The scene brought tears to his eyes.  
  
Kimberly was in tears. She couldn't believe what she saw, she'd seen the building through many stages of its life, even when she was trapped in the 1800's. It was her escape from the pressures of high school, and Alpha 5 had always been someone to voice her problems to. She turned to Jason and buried her face into his chest. "I can't believe it's gone," she cried.  
  
Jason placed his hands on Kimberly's shoulders and kissed her head. "It'll be okay Kim," Truthfully, he didn't know if things were going to be okay, but he hoped his words of comfort would last long enough until they found out more information.  
  
---  
In outer space, an enormous saucer ship hovered over the watery planet of Aquitar. The ship was half real, and have composed of empty green gridlines, but its rotation was consistent. Aboard, Astronema, the new self- claimed Princess of Evil blasted at a squadron of her Quattro's. One of her sphinx ships had just been destroyed by Power Rangers.  
  
"I thought Divatox destroyed those idiots!" Astronema growled. "This has made me very angry!"  
  
Elgar, Divatox's nephew, and former henchman stumbled into the hallway outside of the control room. "Astronema!" he screeched. "Dark Specter is requesting your presence at the viewing globe,"  
  
"Ugh, what does he want?" Astronema mumbled under her breath.  
  
She walked into the control room, and bowed to Dark Specter, whose massive body populated the viewing screen in its entirety. "Why have you sent me here?" she said in an angry tone.  
  
"Astronema!" Dark Specter usually greeted. "My sources tell me that there is an Earthen Ranger staying on the planet. He may have some clues to who this new rogue Red Ranger is,"  
  
Astronema sighed, wondering if he should report her encounter with the four Earthen Rangers, but decided against it, in fear of loosing her position for her failure. "They aren't going to allow me to walk in and ask questions,"  
  
"If you come in contact with any resistance, it is inarguable that you will receive help from the Hydro Contaminators. That should open up their grasp," Dark Specter answered. "Don't fail me,"  
  
Astronema nodded as Dark Specter's image faded away. She was familiar with the Aquitan race, in fact, one of them had once devoted loyalty to the United Alliance of Evil. She was prepared to interrogate them, but had never interrogated a humanoid and received a proper answer. "Elgar, prepare the Dark-Sub, and set a course for the Aquitan city,"  
  
"Aye ye Captain!" uttered Elgar stupidly.  
  
---  
  
Kimberly and Jason had hiked there way back into the city, it'd been about a three hour trip, but when they could finally see civilization, Kimberly jumped into Jason's arms. It was great being back in Angel Grove, and give or take a few missing buildings, it was just as she left it. She was utterly disgusted with the Juice Bar's replacement, but agreed that the French fries were great. Jason had called Zack, who responded immediately to his call when he'd heard the news. Adam still hadn't contacted them, and things were growing more tense by the minute. Kimberly stood at the payphones desperately trying to reach Trini in Switzerland, but with no luck, she returned to the table at which Jason, and Zack were sitting.  
  
"I can't believe the two of you don't know how to get in touch with her," she sat down next to Zack. "She deserves to know this as much as we do,"  
  
"Trini wasn't exactly a sociable person when we left Kim," Zack replied. "She didn't even say good bye when I left,"  
  
Kimberly had a hard time believing that, if there was one thing she knew about Trini Kwan, it was that she cared about her family and friends more than anything. It was one of Trini's self-passions. "I would have written you guys, but your departure was so sudden, that we never got addresses," Kimberly added. "What about her parents?"  
  
"Mr. And Mrs. Kwan?" Jason asked. "They moved out to Reefside a few years ago, it'd be a long shot, but maybe it's worth it,"  
  
"I've got a better idea," Zack spoke up. "Our families were given addresses to our station, and I'm sure they'd be able forward it to Trini,"  
  
"That's a great idea, Zack," Kimberly responded. "Much easier then tracking down her parents,"  
  
"Now the question is...who's going to write it?" Jason asked.  
  
That was an easy answer, in Zack's mind anyway. Kimberly and Trini had always been the closest in the team as far as personal stuff. Trini was saddened that Kimberly had never attempted to contact her, and he thought that was why she shadowed herself from both him and Jason. "I think Kimberly should write it,"  
  
Jason agreed. He figured Kimberly would know the right things to say to Trini, but Kimberly was terrified. She hadn't spoken with Trini since 1994, and didn't even know if she'd changed. She nodded however. "I guess I should get started right away, we need to get her out her as soon as possible,"  
  
"How are we going to get in contact with Billy?" Zack said to Jason.  
  
"Well, Billy's garage is still there, and I'm sure there is still some kind of communication device there, unless his father has cleaned it out," Jason responded.  
  
Billy's father was amazed that his son had gone off to another planet, although he didn't quite understand it, he never questioned Billy's intelligence, and wanted his son to be happy. Jason broke the news to him, and didn't know quite how to explain it. Mr. Cranston called him crazy, but when Jason delivered the video message Billy had sent from Aquitar, he had no choice.  
  
"We should get over there later," Zack responded. "But after that, I'm done."  
  
"What do you mean? "Jason asked.  
  
Zack tensed up. "I'm doing fine. I've got my own studio for crying out loud...do I really need to get my self back into this Power Rangers thing?"  
  
Jason was somewhat shocked by his friend's answer. He knew that Zack always had important things in life, but what could be more important than saving the world? "I guess that's something you'll have to decide for yourself, but I want you to remember the promise you made Zordon,"  
  
"What promise?" Zack asked. Then he remembered, when they'd defeated Rita's Cyclopsis the five of them had promised to stay Rangers, in any shape or form. The memory made him smile. "I'm sorry Jase," he mumbled. "I guess I shouldn't have said that,"  
  
"No problem bro," Jason responded.  
  
Zack's eyes lit up. Jason hadn't called him bro since they departed from Angel Grove, and Zack often wondered why. "Yeah, let's focus on getting Billy back home." Zack responded.  
  
---  
Astronema's submarine plunged into the depths of the Aquitan ocean, and slowly approached the submerged Aquitan domed city. Astronema glared at the planet's beauty, it's enchanting orange skies were invisible from outer space, and it cast an eerie glow upon the water. The submarine received no resistance as it entered through the gooey vortex that separated the city from the water.  
  
Aquitans swimming in the water near the city gate scowled at the ship that bared Dark Specter's banner. The Aquitans were expecting them, ever since the Dark Fortress entered into the planet's atmosphere. The submarine docked, and Astronema stepped out of it. She was amazed at the beauty of what looked like a simple dome from the outside. High aqua towers, and archways with circular windows cast beautiful watery reflections on it's sand painted street. Aquitan civilians lined the streets and tried to ignore the visitors.  
  
Followed closely by Ecliptor, and a squad of Quantrons, Astronema motioned for one of the Aquitan males. "Take me to the Aquitan Ranger's Base,"  
  
The Aquitan nodded in fear, and slowly made his way towards a large Dome which was suspended high in the air, and a crystal stair case led up to it's entrance. On the steps, one of the Aquitan council members Cestria stood awaiting for Astronema.  
  
"Well if it isn't Cestria, Aquitan scum, former Alliance Member?" Astronema said with a tasteless voice. "Take me to the Earthling Ranger, immediately,"  
  
"I don't take orders from the likes of you, only from the Aquitan Rangers," Cestria responded.  
  
"Then take me to the Aquitan Rangers, or I'll reveal your connections to the Alliance," she threatened.  
  
Cestria stepped back. She knew if the Aquitan Rangers found out about her connection to the United Alliance Evil, she'd be banished from the city for good. She'd never see Billy again, and she wouldn't be able to cope with that loss. Her affiliation with the Alliance had been due to her parents hatred of the Aquitan Rangers. It was when she discovered how evil Dark Specter was that she'd broken away. She looked at Astronema and frowned. "The Aquitan Rangers have joined the search for Zordon, they've left me in charge of the planet,"  
  
"Ah, and I wonder what they'd say if they knew about your little mistake," Astronema answered. "Never mind that for now, however, I have other things to discuss,"  
  
"And that would be?" Cestria asked.  
  
"The human teenager that you have here, tell me about him," Astronema questioned. "I know that he was one of Zordon's original Power Rangers, and I'm sure he knows about this rogue, and mysterious Red Ranger and his four pathetic Earthen Rangers,"  
  
Cestria's lips pursed. "The Ranger you speak of is a Kerovian from KO- 35, and the four Rangers, from what our scanners have determined recently lost their powers due to Divatox. The human, you speak of was the original Blue Ranger, but he has devoted his life to me know, and knows nothing of the recent crisis on Earth, or Eltar,"  
  
"Make sure it stays that way," Astronema growled. "Or Aquitar will be wiped off the map," Astronema turned to go, but stopped when Cestria spoke again.  
  
"Your threats mean nothing here," Cestria said gracefully. "Your Grand Monarch thinks he's so smart, but his plans are about to be meddled even further. Zordon has foreseen the future, he built the Kerovian Morphers himself, his last mission before he was captured by your forces. Watch your back princess,"  
  
As Cestria turned to go, Astronema aimed her staff at one of the large water generators that mined water from the Aquitan Eternal Falls. Blasts emitted from the tip of her staff, and sparks flew from the large structure. The attack caused an uproar in the city.  
  
"NO!" Cestria cried out. "You've destroyed one of our two mining generators,"  
  
"Do I as I Cestria, or you can kiss you Eternal Falls goodbye," Astronema turned around and made her way back towards the submarine.  
  
As they passed the streets for the final time, Ecliptor spit at one of the Aquitan children, who erupted into tears, and ran for the comfort of his mother. Cestria watched as they boarded the sub, and exited through the vortex. The base doors opened, and Billy Cranston stepped through them.  
  
"Hey Cestria, what was that loud eruption of sound?" he asked looking around. "Oh no," he said, viewing the generator. "What happened?"  
  
"Malfunction," Cestria lied. "Nothing our technical staff can't fix, let's go back inside my love, we have many things to talk about,"  
  
"Yes, and I was wondering when the Alien Rangers were returning from their mission you spoke of earlier? I needed to talk to Delphine about the communication system," Billy asked.  
  
Cestria glanced as the dark shadow of the sub finally faded, and turned to Billy. "Let's not talk about the Alien Rangers right now," she smiled. "Besides, they're not on any mission, they've gone to visit Trey on Triforia," she leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
Billy glanced at the viewing globe and sighed. He had a bad feeling about something, he didn't know what, but something was definitely wrong.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. The Message of Friendship

Chapter 4- The Message of Friendship  
  
Kimberly stared at the one floor white house that belonged to the Cranston family, as Jason's car pulled into the driveway. Billy's garage had always served as their second base, and before becoming a Power Ranger, she knew that Billy often spent most of his time there, tinkering with his scientific inventions. She knew Billy had been working on a communications device since he'd been five years old, and had hoped someday that he'd be able to contact Aliens. With the help of Alpha 5, Billy was able to complete it a few months before she left, and she hoped that it could still be of use.  
  
Zack glanced around at the outgrown grass on the lawn, remembering that Mr. Cranston had always paid either him or Jason to take care of it. Other than that, the house looked lonlier than it had during their Ranger days, and its shrouded mysteriousness gave Zack chills. He turned to Kimberly. "So what's this thing called anyway?"  
  
Kimberly shrugged. "It was one of those long weird word thingies that Billy always is accustomed to using,"  
  
Jason snickered, remembering all of the situations where Kimberly couldn't understand a word that came out of Billy's mouth. The three of them got out of the car and walked up to Billy's garage, it was still pretty early, and Mr. Cranston was still at work. Jason pulled out the garage key that Billy had given him when he ventured to Aquitar, and inserted it into the lock.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Jason said, as he casually lifted up the garage door.  
  
The place was a mess, Billy's old experiments, and papers were strewed across the concrete floor, and chemicals he'd used for testing had spilt everywhere. The mess was kind of a shock to the three of them, because Billy had always been extremely shipshape with his belongings. Kimberly walked around trying to find the device that Billy had demonstrated for her.  
  
"What do you think happened here Jase?" Zack asked, commenting on the mess.  
  
"I don't know man, Billy usually spent most of his time at the Power Chamber, when I came back, maybe he lost interest in it, and I think he missed being in on the action," Jason looked around on the shelves that were built around the room. "What's it look like Kim?"  
  
"Like a computer actually, it has a microphone, and a keyboard to type in the coordinates," She added. "I am so glad you guys decided to wait and come this morning, It'd feel awkward asking Billy's dad to look in the garage,"  
  
Listening to Kimberly's description, Zack bent down and opened a cupboard that contained a weird computer screen, keyboard, and a microphone. "I think I found it!"  
  
Kimberly walked over to where Zack was bent over, and agreed that he had found the device. Jason helped him move it up onto the counter top, and the three began studying it over. After ten minutes, they still hadn't found a way to turn it on.  
  
Kimberly slumped down onto the ground. "This is hopeless you guys," she looked around at all of the stuff Billy had made. "Look at this stuff, isn't it obvious that Billy is the only one who knows how to work it?"  
  
Jason nodded at her remark. Billy had always been the brains behind their team, and whenever they needed a device to stop a monster's attack, Billy created it. "What we need right now, is someone as smart as Billy,"  
  
"Yeah right Jason," Kimberly said. "And what are we going to tell them? That we need to contact our human friend on another planet?"  
  
Zack smirked, but Jason shook his head. "No, I have an idea...you two stay here, I'll be right back,"  
  
---  
  
Adam Park made his way through the many trees that populated Angel Grove's infamous park, a place that had seen many ranger battles in its day. He missed those days more than anything, and it wasn't that he didn't enjoy being the Green Ranger, he just missed his power coin more than anything. He hadn't been paying any attention to where he was walking, and it just so happened that he crashed into two girls. He looked up at his crash buddies, and he came to an immediate jolt.  
  
Two girls, one with shoulder length brown hair that she wore in pig tails, and the other with long black hair smiled back at him. The brunette was dressed in an unbuttoned yellow blouse with a black sports bra underneath, and on her back she carried a black backpack and a few school books in her hand. The black haired girl also carried books, and was dressed in a Pink Mexican style blouse with black designs interwoven through it.  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's the cute guy who gave his powers to Carlos," Cassie Chan whispered to her best friend Ashley Hammond.  
  
"His name is Adam, and stop whispering. It's not like he can't hear you anyway,"  
  
Adam couldn't help but smile, but then he remembered why he was so shocked to see them. "So you guys are all right?" he asked quickly.  
  
"Um, yeah," Ashley responded, with a stern face. "Why wouldn't we be?"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Adam responded, "The Power Chamber, it's been blown to pieces, and where's the usual every-day monster attack? There wasn't one yesterday!'  
  
"Oh that," Ashley said. "It's a long story Adam, and we're going to be late for school,"  
  
"SCHOOL?" Adam couldn't believe they were acting so strangely, they both had brand new tans, and they looked as if they were in a daze. "Have you two been doing drugs?"  
  
"No!" Cassie said defensively  
  
. "Adam! I can't believe you'd say that..." Ashley chimed in, as she put her books down on a nearby bench. "Look, I'll give you a shortened version of what's happened. Zordon has been captured by some dude named Dark Specter who is like the leader of all the bad guys. Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and I took a shuttle from NASADA into outer space to look for him. We got intercepted by this big blue space ship thing, and then this guy named Andros gave us new powers so we could fight this new girl named Astronema. Now we're really late, and I get another tardy, I'm in detention,"  
  
As Adam attempted to compass her story, questions zoomed out of his mouth. "Wait...wait! Who is this Andros? And where is Justin?" Adam demanded.  
  
"Ugh, come on Cassie," Ashley groaned picking up her books. "Look, Adam, meet me at the Surf Spot at one, it's our lunch break, and I'll bring Carlos with me, and then we'll explain everything. In the mean time, I haven't seen Justin since we left, and I'm guessing he's with his dad wherever they are moving to,"  
  
Adam watched as the two of them departed from the park, wondering if Dimitria had made the right choice in demanding that he and the others pass on their powers. Although he knew they were good choices, at the moment they were acting very juvenile, and he knew himself that if Tommy, Tanya, or even Aisha who no longer had powers could help Zordon in some way, that they'd be striving to do it. Adam shook his head, he couldn't believe Justin didn't tell him he was moving. "What's happened to us? The chain of friendship in the Ranger team was fading quickly." he wondered to himself. "I've got to find Jason, and the others and tell them about Zordon,"  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile, at the Cranston House, Kimberly and Zack sat on the front lawn catching up on old times, because Kimberly has noticed that as the World Peace Conference approached, a gap occurred in the team in the form of two threesomes. Jason, Trini, and Zack were always together, and she, Billy and Tommy hung out a lot, and that was how they met Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. She turned to Zack with a grim expression on her face. "Zack? Do you regret giving your power coin to Adam?"  
  
"Sometimes I wish I wouldn't have Kim, but I got to experience so many things in Switzerland, things that I could have never experienced as a Power Ranger. Now, I'm living my dream, and teaching others how to dance. I think I've experienced a lot in my life, and I'm grateful for that, and even if I would pass away tomorrow, I would have no regrets," Zack replied.  
  
Kimberly listened to his answer, she could tell that Zack really meant what he had said, and deeply she'd hated herself for leaving the others for many months after she'd left, but a part of her knew that she'd left her power coin in safe hands, and that she was doing what she'd always dreamed of. "My last few days as a Power Ranger were pretty rough, if I wasn't sick, I was imprisoned by Zedd and Rita, or I was stuck in a taxi that had been turned into a monster. Honestly, all I think I would have needed was a break,"  
  
Zack smiled at her. "Look Kim, I really didn't get the chance to get to know Kat, but from what I can tell, you were always Zordon's Pink Ranger,"  
  
Hearing those words made Kimberly feel better about her decision to leave, even though Zack's kind words might have been untrue in Zordon's eyes. She wished she could have said good bye to Zordon, but hoped deep down inside that she'd get another chance. Just as she was about to ask Zack another question, Jason pulled up into the driveway, followed by Adam in his car. Both of them stepped out, along with a boy who looked like he might have been thirteen years old. The boy looked familiar to Kimberly, but she couldn't recall where'd she'd seen him.  
  
"We've got some urgent news," Jason replied.  
  
Kimberly could tell from Jason's face that the news couldn't be good, so she calmed herself for its delivery.  
  
Jason sighed before he spoke, but finally broke the bad news. "Zordon's been captured..."  
  
Zack jumped up from his place on the ground and threw his arms up in there. "Captured?" he started pacing around trying to comprehend what he'd just heard from Jason's mouth. "By who?"  
  
Adam stepped up. "He's been captured by someone named Dark Specter, supposibly this Specter dude is the leader of every baddie we've ever fought,"  
  
Kimberly eyed Adam, wondering if he'd realized the mistake he'd made in front of the boy, and hoped that he hadn't blown their cover.  
  
Jason noticed her actions and smiled. "No worries Kimberly, this is Justin, the former Blue Turbo Ranger,"  
  
Kimberly suddenly felt stupid, she realized where she'd seen the boy, he was the kid that replaced Rocky, but she hadn't recognized him with his short haircut. Things seemed to be getting worse by the day, and she couldn't realized that Zordon had been captured, meaning that she'd probably never see him again. "So if he is here, that means the other Rangers are alive too?"  
  
Adam nodded. "From what the two girls told me, they've gone into space and met an alien Ranger, who gave them new powers. They didn't seem too reluctant to relay a lot of information though,"  
  
Kimberly rolled her eyes. "What? Do they think they're better then us?"  
  
"All right, all right," Jason said. "I know we're all upset, but let's not jump to conclusions, besides, Justin is here to help us get in contact with Billy.  
  
Kimberly and Zack flashed Jason a look of amusement. "Jase, we couldn't even figure it out, what makes you think this kid can?" Zack asked.  
  
"He's pretty smart," Adam said.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Zack, and nice seeing you again Kimberly," Justin broke his silence. He could tell the former Rangers were unsure about his abilities, but he was sure he'd be able to figure out whatever contraption they threw at him.  
  
"In the meantime, I'm going to go meet the new guys at the Surf Spot, they promised to give me more information," Adam replied. "Good luck guys,"  
  
Jason led Justin into Billy's garage, and were followed by Kimberly and Zack. To Justin, Billy's garage was like a toy room, there were tons of gadgets that he could have tinkered with. Jason led him over to the machine, and Justin studied it for a few minutes.  
  
"I think I've got it," Justin said. He lifted the screen up towards the ceiling, revealing a panel that concealed some type of camera.  
  
"Wow, man, you're pretty fast," Zack replied. "Now, how do we send a message to this planet?"  
  
"What's the planet called?" Justin asked.  
  
"Aquitar," Kimberly replied quickly.  
  
"All right, from what I can remember while seeing Alpha's planetary code symbols, Aquitar is in Sector Four, if this thing works, all you have to do is type it in the output screen. I'm getting low power readings from this thing though, I think Billy must have had it connected with the Power Chamber's mainframe. I'll go ahead and type in the coordinates,"  
  
Kimberly stepped in front of the screen and immediately started explaining what was happening on Earth. Kimberly's mind was going haywire, Zordon was always like a second father to her, and she was ready to do something about his capture.  
  
Jason was surprised at Kimberly's broad decision, he knew she liked being the center of attention, but he could also tell that she was very shaken up over the news of Zordon's capture, probably even more so then he or Zack. He turned to Justin and patted him on the back. "Thanks man, we really needed that,"  
  
"Glad to help," Justin said. "I should probably get back to school, I snuck out during lunch, and freshman aren't allowed to leave like the upper classmen,"  
  
Jason realized how much had changed at Angel Grove High with Justin's words. He'd been allowed to come to the Youth Center whenever he wanted during his one and a half years there. His nephew had spoken to him about all of the gangs that ran the place these days. Jason shook his head at Justin. "Man things have changed...You take care though,"  
  
"Yeah," Zack agreed. "Thanks man, I'm sorry I doubted you earlier, we couldn't have done this without your help," Zack threw Justin a high five, and Kimberly waved as he left the garage doors.  
  
"Hopefully Billy gets this message," Kimberly said.  
  
"Yes, all we can do in the mean time is wait," added Jason. "Kim, did you send that letter in the mail?"  
  
Kimberly nodded. "Yeah, Trini should be getting it any day now,"  
  
"All right guys, I hate to run, but I've got a dance class in like thirty minutes," Zack said slapping Jason's hand. "Call me if you find anything else out,"  
  
"See you later man," Jason said.  
  
"Bye Zack!" Kimberly chimed in.  
  
"Oh yeah Kim, that reminds me," Jason turned to her. "They're launching that space colony today, I was going to go check it out...do you want to come?"  
  
"You mean that thing they've been working on since were like five?" Kimberly asked.  
  
Jason nodded. "Yep, Terra Venture, it looks amazing,"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to, it'll help me get my mind off of things,"  
  
---  
  
Cestria sat comfortably in the Aquitan meeting chambers thumbing away the minutes until Billy returned from his necessity way of demanding that he fix the water generator that Astronema had destroyed. She suspected that one of the Aquitan civilians had already broken the news about Astronema's visit, but she'd already thought of the perfect cover up. She jumped at the noise of the viewing screen alarm, and suddenly a young earthen girl with long brown hair appeared on the screen.  
  
Kimberly's image stared back at a startled Cestria, as she spoke her message. "Billy, it's Kimberly, listen to me, I don't know if you know this or not, but Zordon has been captured, and I really think you need to come home, because we really need you. Please come home Billy, I know you must be happy there, but we are your friends. Do it for us," the image faded back to blue, and a red light flashed justifying that the message had been conserved in the file system.  
  
Cestria could tell that the girl was very heart broken by the news of Zordon's capture, it had also affected Cestria somewhat, because the old wizard had treated her kindly during her stay on Earth. Astronema's warning flickered in her brain, and she wasn't going to sacrifice herself over a human. "I'm sorry, Kimberly," she said softly. Cestria raised from her seat and walked towards the screen, and opened a nearby panel that revealed the screen's controls. She punched in a code number by number with a twisted smile on her face. She punched in a code that impeded any further messages from Earth. She punched in another code, and breathed a sigh of relief. Billy hadn't seen the message, and now he never would, for Kimberly's message was deleted.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Special Note: Thanks for all of the good reviews, this is my very first attempt at a fanfiction, so I'm glad you like it :) 


	5. The Kiss

Chapter 5- The Kiss  
  
The space colony Terra Venture could be seen from almost any point in Angel Grove, at the moment, it was the tallest object on earth, and still almost impossibly to see the magnificent dome which concealed a man-made city similar to Angel Grove, and surrounding Californian cities themselves. Construction on Terra Venture had taken years upon years, but the time to search for a new planet had finally arrived, and with support from both NASADA, and an uprising military base called LightSpeed, GSA finalized their dream.  
  
"Jason , that thing is huge," Kimberly commented as they approached the NASADA Space Port. She'd seen designs for years throughout her science classes, but she'd never been able to picture the actual scope it'd be in.  
  
Jason nodded at her remark. "Yeah Kim, it's pretty amazing what they can do now, pretty soon, we'll be able to construct our own zords,"  
  
Kimberly flashed him a 'yeah right' look, and opened her car door, when Jason had finally found a spot in what seemed like thousands of vehicles. "This reminds me of that summer at Six Flags,"  
  
"The year you worked there?" Jason asked.  
  
Kimberly nodded. "I haven't seen so many cars since then,"  
  
Jason wanted to take her hand into his, and he wanted people to think they were a couple, that had come to experience the brilliance of Terra Venture together. He slightly pushed his hand into hers but pulled back realizing that id' be a terrible mistake.  
  
Kimberly desperately wondered why Jason hadn't made any moves yet, she'd been trying to get his attention for the past three days. She smiled at him, and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to hurry, because I don't want to miss this!"  
  
As they approached the entrance to the building various people in GSA uniforms were lined up taking publicity photos for the press. Kimberly caught sight of an older male, who looked as if he might have been a junior in college. He was talking back to a younger boy, and they both shared facial features with each other. Kimberly listened, as she caught wind of what seemed like a lecture.  
  
Michael Corbett looked deeply into his little brother's eyes and sighed. "Listen Leo, I'm going to be fine, I need you to stay here on Earth, you're the man of the house now,"  
  
Leo Corbett, who was only three years younger then his older brother shook his head. "No Mike, I have a bad feeling something terrible is going to happen to you, and believe me, I WILL find a way on to Terra Venture," Leo turned around and stomped off into the crowds, ignoring his brother's calls.  
  
"Whoa, I'd hate to be him right now?" Kimberly said, sympathizing towards the younger boy. She turned around and realized that she'd lost Jason, but after glancing the crowds she finally sighted him being interviewed by a young blonde. She walked over and joined him, but regretted it after the "reporter" turned aimed the camera at her.  
The blonde girl smiled at Kimberly and held the microphone closely to her lips. "Hi there! My name is Cassidy Cornell, and I'm the head reporter for Reefside Middle School, I'd love to have your thoughts on this glorious da-" she growled angrily at the microphone's sudden beeping and started smacking it with her hand. "Devin! What's wrong with this stupid thing? Principal Palsik told me to get as many interviews as I can!"  
  
Kimberly pulled Jason away, so they could get to their seats faster. She laughed at him. "Wow Jase, I didn't know you had a thing for eighth graders,"  
  
Jason laughed back. "Ha ha, very funny, Ms. Morphinominal. You know, that hand holding thing was kind of nice, it kept my hands warm,"  
  
"Oh really?" Kimberly asked. "Well, these hands are off duty," she taunted, hiding them in her pants pockets.  
  
Jason glanced at his watch and looked back at Kim. "Come on, we better find our seats, they'll be giving final speeches before boarding,"  
  
Kimberly nodded, and ran off towards the arena, yelling at Jason that he couldn't catch her. Jason smiled and ran towards her quickly, enjoying the moment.  
  
---  
  
A large war ship hovered the moon, attempting to make contact with the Moon Palace once occupied by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The ship was called the Pellaeon, and was the personal travel ship of Dark Specter and his minions. He was aware of the gathering of Rangers on the Earth, and felt that he needed to stop it immediately.  
  
Inside the Moon Palace, Rita Repulsa carried a broomstick, as she swept the last of the dust off the palace balcony and down onto the surface of the moon. They'd recently moved back into the Moon Palace a few months after her father Master Vile had evicted them from Gamma Vile. They'd been forced to travel in an RV for days on the moon, as they searched desperately for their former home. When they'd finally found it, it had been reduced to shambles and torn to pieces by the Machine Empire. It'd taken her months of cleaning, but the plump horned witch had finally managed to get it back into ship shape form.  
  
"I've got such a headache!" Rita exclaimed, tossing the broom out through the balcony opening.  
  
Lord Zedd rushed into the throne room alarmed by his wife's sudden uproar. "What's wrong my little pumpkin?" Zedd asked in a soothing yet angry tone.  
  
"I can't stand that noise anymore!" Rita whined, referring to a space craft that had just entered the atmosphere. "It's driving me batty, Zeddy!"  
  
Lord Zedd shook his head, wanting to tell his wife that she was already batty, but walked over to the palace balcony and glanced into the cosmos. He was stricken by what he could see, it was Dark Specter's soaring war ship, and he only knew that the dark lord was coming to the palace itself. He turned to his wife and laughed evilly.  
  
Dark Specter's image appeared in the moon palace, sending Rita into a state of panic, but the Dark Monarch ignored her rude behavior, and turned his attention to Zedd. "Lord Zedd, I am aware that you have dealt with Earth's Power Rangers before,"  
  
Lord Zedd nodded casually, hoping that he didn't cause any problems.  
  
"Very well," Dark Specter responded. "There's a group of Zordon's pathetic fallen Rangers, planning to rescue him, and we must make sure that doesn't happen. I'm putting you and your wife in charge of this task, and if you fail me, you'll have more than your reputation to worry about,"  
  
Lord Zedd nodded happily, finally able to be back in action, and destroy the pesky teenagers who had foiled all of his plans that had made him look like an idiot.  
  
"Not that you have a good one to begin with," Dark Specter added, and his image was gone as fast as it came.  
  
Zedd growled at his last comment and turned towards Rita. "Get up you little wench! It's show time!" he shouted, throwing his muscled arms into the air for praise of the Grand Monarch.  
  
---  
The afternoon was growing fainter in Switzerland, and many had already gone in for the night. Trini Kwan sat on a stool looking at a letter addressed to her from Angel Grove. She hadn't opened it all day, for it was like a trophy that one only can glance at. She sighed, deciding that she'd waited long enough, and picked the letter up slowly. Tearing the envelope open, the writing poured into her eyes.  
  
Trini,  
Zordon has been captured, and a new team of "space" rangers are off looking for him. We as original Power Rangers need to stick together. Look, I realize that you must have your reasons for staying in Switzerland, but everyone else from the Peace Conference has returned to Angel Grove, and it's time for you to come back too. We need you girl...I need you...and well, let's face it, we'll never be the same without the original Yellow Ranger.  
Love Always,  
Kimmy  
  
Trini folded the letter back, and placed it slowly on the counter, and stared at the sunset outside.  
  
---  
Back at the NASADA launch pad, thousands of citizens from all over the world watched patiently as the Council of Terra Venture boarded the massive ship. The speeches were delivered, but slowly and gradually, the countdown clock began. Blue steam emitted form the four massive engines attached to the bottom of the ship, and it slowly lifted into the air. The thousands of people cheered as the great colony rotate around in and around, its shimmering beauty leaving brilliant shadows of light on the tan launch pad.  
  
Kimberly turned to Jason and smiled. "This is so romantic," She couldn't help but stare at his passionate brown eyes, she could certainly tell that he was attracted to her, but was afraid to make the move. She finally decided that it was time for her to make the first move, so she looked him deeply in the eyes and moved towards his face, their lips brushed together slowly, and Kimberly could feel Jason's lips forcing back onto hers.  
  
Jason was shocked, he hadn't expected Kimberly's actions at all, and was somewhat startled. He had Goosebumps all over, and found himself unable to stop, because the feeling he was experiencing was too good. Then a familiar voice was heard.  
  
"Ah man,"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Special Note: Sorry this chapter was so short, it was basically a filler for some bigger things that are going to be happening in the next few chapters. I'm going out of town tomorrow, but should be back tomorrow night, so I'll try and get a chapter written (. There are some very big things coming up next, so look out! 


	6. Five Missing Shards

Chapter 6- Five Missing Shards  
  
Kimberly suddenly felt Jason's cessation as he pulled away from her, and hoped that she hadn't gone too far. "I was worried about this," Kimberly told herself. She prepared for an apology to Jason, but looking behind her, she realized why he'd pulled away.  
  
"Hey Jase," a well built man with long brown hair stood behind her. "Ah man, it's great seeing you again, I didn't think I'd see you here,"  
  
"Well I'll be," Jason replied with a happy smile on his face. "David Trueheart, I thought you were your brother for a second there, how have you been man?"  
  
David Trueheart unknowingly to Kimberly, was Tommy's long lost brother, who he'd recently resumed contact with a few weeks following her heart clenching letter. David had been raised on a Native American Reserve, with the knowledge that he had a brother somewhere in the world. David knew of his brother's Ranger identity, and also became good friends with Jason when he'd obtained the Gold Ranger Powers.  
  
"I've been doing great, college life has been a little rough, especially those dorm rooms," David replied. He motioned towards Kimberly and smiled. "And who's this beautiful young woman?"  
  
"David, this is Kimberly, one of Tommy's ex-girlfriends, and the former Pink Ranger," Jason answered, and then turned to a speechless Kimberly, knowing that she had a million questions running through her head. "Kim, this is David, he's Tommy's long lost brother,"  
  
Kimberly was shocked to learn that Tommy had a brother, because he'd never made any mention of it before. She politely shook David's hand, not knowing what to say, and wishing Jason hadn't introduced her as Tommy's ex- girlfriend.  
  
Jason turned back to David, and a serious look emoted on his face. "David, I'm glad I ran into you...Have you heard from Tommy lately? I tried to call him the other day to tell him of some grave news, but his roommate said they hadn't seen him for days,"  
  
David shook his head. "I was just about to ask you, I haven't heard from him either, and I'm really starting to get worried about him,"  
  
Kimberly didn't even know Jason had called Tommy, and couldn't believe she'd never thought of doing it herself. Lately, she'd been ignoring the others who too fought under Zordon's mentorship, and focusing on herself, and the others. Suddenly, for some unknown reason she felt even guiltier for leaving, and knew when David left, that she'd have to call off whatever emotions she'd been feeling for Jason since their reunion in Florida.  
  
David said his goodbyes, and asked Jason to keep in touch, especially if he heard from Tommy, and that he'd do the same. They gave each other a high five, and Jason turned back to Kimberly and smiled. He was turned away by the frown she had on her face, and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Jason, I'm sorry what just happened between us," she said softly. "I'm sorry I did that, although part of me wanted to do it, but it can never happen again,"  
  
"No Kim, I'm not mad," Jason replied quickly "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that, and now that I've kissed you for real, I feel amazing," slowly he moved in for another kiss, but she pushed him away.  
  
"No, Jason," she cried. "I'm serious," she pushed him away again, and hid herself in the crowd, who still watched as Terra Venture disappeared into space.  
  
Jason's heart sunk down into his chest, he turned around and sat down on the bleachers. He realized that she was right, and that a relationship could possibly sacrifice their friendship the same way it had hers' and Tommy's. He knew she was standing close by, because he could still see her bright pink clothing mixed in with the off-color clothing. He sighed and slowly tried to re-think his thoughts. "It's time to get over Kimberly," he whispered to himself.  
  
---  
  
At the Surf Spot, Adam Park sat at one of the tables, trying to take in everything Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie had told him. He was amazed at the story of the Space Ranger powers, and the rogue Red Ranger who had rescued them from the new evildoer Astronema. Constant news reports were playing on local Angel Grove channels, Adam glanced at the current one playing the shuttle that the Rangers had taken off in.  
  
"It has just been confirmed that the super heroes known as the Power Rangers Turbo have indeed taken off in a Space Shuttle seen leaving the NASADA Command Base just a few days ago. It is currently unknown why they are leaving the planet in such way. Officials at NASADA declined to comment, but an obvious tension was shown throughout its offices. It's been rumored that the Rangers are leaving the planet for good, and are returning to wherever they come from. Let's hope that the recent attacks that have been occurring for the past seven years are finally over. This is Connie Smith for 'The Grove of Angels, and we'll keep you informed on these disturbing events as they arrive,"  
  
Adam shook off the news report, and turned back to the others. "So when are you guys going to go out a look for Zordon?" Adam asked, noticing their random tension to sit around all of the time.  
  
"Well, Andros is out in space looking for signals, at this very moment," Carlos responded.  
  
"Yeah," T.J. agreed. "Dark Specter's gotten him well hidden, and it seems like it's almost impossible trace him.  
  
"Have you heard from Dimitria?" Adam asked. "Or Blue Centurion?"  
  
The four of them shook their heads, and Ashley spoke up. "Not since they departed from the Power Chamber,"  
  
Adam couldn't stand not having the power he'd longed for, he hated being unable to do something about what was going on. He clenched his old power morpher that had exploded due to a flux of power in the Command Center power accelerator. He suddenly remembered that the Zeo Crystal had been placed in a Power Vault located deep beneath the mountains where the Command Center and Power Chamber once stood. He couldn't believe he forgot about it's location, for he, Tommy, Rocky, Tanya, and Kat had built it themselves with the help of Alpha 5. "Guys, I just remembered something important that I have to do,"  
  
Carlos and the others nodded. "All right man," Carlos waved.  
  
"Yeah man, let us know if anything else happens," T.J. added.  
  
---  
  
Lord Zedd's metal clad hands clashed against the steel banister, as energy bolts erupted from his fingers. He'd been given the task he'd been waiting for since he came to the moon, and knew the perfect way to do it. There were no longer Rangers protecting the planet, and he'd make sure that this time there were no flaws to his plan.  
  
Rita Repulsa was busy making monsters in Finster's Laboratory, against Zedd's wishes who told her that they didn't need pathetic monsters for his plans. "Zeddy is going to love these when they're done! Aye Finster?"  
  
The white skinned goat like creature nodded to her words, even though he didn't agree with most of them. Finster secretly hated it when Rita disobeyed Lord Zedd, because he always received Zedd's constant bickering.  
  
Back in the throne room, Zedd's thoughts continued penetrating through his massive brain, and were suddenly interrupted as Rito Revolto stumbled into the throne room.  
  
"Hey Ed!" The babbling brother to Rita Repulsa who was built of bones said. "I think you're going to like this,"  
  
"What could it be now?" Lord Zedd growled, already angry at the insults Dark Specter gave him during their earlier meeting. Lord Zedd walked down to the palace entrance and was stood back to what he saw standing in front of him. It was a mighty Bounty Hunter called Darkonda, and was one of the most ferocious known to the galaxy. What Darkonda had tied up to a rope was what shocked Zedd even more.  
  
Tommy Oliver struggled to get free, he was bruised in his face badly, and Zedd could tell he'd been through a long and hard battle, to which he'd lost. Tommy scowled the best he could at Zedd, although his mouth was tapped  
  
"This is marvelous," Zedd replied. "How did you find him?"  
  
"I figured you'd be pleased with this bounty," Darkonda replied. "I caught him in the mountains outside of Angel Grove," Darkonda reached into his robes an revealed a shimmering object to Zedd. "He was going after this!"  
  
Lord Zedd stood face to face with the powerful Zeo Crystal, the same object that had caused him the very image that he now bore.  
  
---  
  
When Adam arrived at the place where they hid the Zeo Crystal, it came to his amazement that it was gone, with no signs of a break in, for the security code doors had been locked when he arrived. "What the heck is going on around here?" His idea of reclaiming his Zeo Ranger 4 powers had been foiled...and now he was powerless for sure. 


	7. The Homecoming Pt I

Chapter 7- The Homecoming Pt. 1  
  
It'd been five days since the take off of Terra Venture, and things had been extremely quiet in Angel Grove, give or take a few new monster attacks by Astronema's forces. Jason was still somewhat upset over his and Kimberly's decision to conceal their feelings for one another, and they hadn't spoken much for days. Now with Adam's news that the Zeo Crystal was gone, things were even worse for him, and they still hadn't heard from Tommy, Billy, or Trini.  
  
Kimberly was worried as well, she figured Billy would have contacted them now, and it was obvious that Trini didn't care either. She found herself sitting constantly by the phone waiting for a chance of communication from one of them. She also found herself thinking about Tommy, and the passion she once had for him, but knew that it'd be impossible to rekindle their relationship, because so much had happened, and she knew that somehow he'd return to Katherine.  
  
Jason casually knocked on Kimberly's bedroom door, wondering if she'd gotten up yet. Kimberly opened the door, she was in a pair of pink pajamas, and a white sports bra, but Jason could tell that she'd been up for awhile, because she'd already applied makeup, and had her hair up. "Hey," he said.  
  
"Hi Jason," Kimberly responded. She could still see the hurt in his eyes, and she couldn't stand it, and for that reason, she tried ignoring him for the past couple of days, but it was hard as they were living together. "How are you?"  
  
Jason shrugged his shoulders at her. "I don't know Kim. All of this crap has put a lot of stress on me lately, and let's face it, I'm not the same sixteen year old I was when I became a Power Ranger,"  
  
Kimberly nodded, she too had felt a lot of stress, especially with her unsettled feelings for Jason. She stood and told her that she needed to get dressed, and Jason walked out of the room feeling rejected once again. Kimberly sorrowfully closed her bedroom door and sat back down on the best lost in thought.  
  
Out in the hallway, Jason made his way towards the bathroom deciding that he'd needed a shower wishing that he could only wash away his feelings for Kimberly, and be done with it. He opened the bathroom door and pulled off his boxers and t-shirt. He dropped his clothes into the laundry hamper but suddenly heard the bathroom door open again.  
  
Kimberly walked in looking down at the ground, and hadn't noticed Jason until she looked up. There he was, his husky body, exposed in front of her eyes. She found herself staring at his amazing body, unable to look away. Finally she snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry," she said, her face turning bright red.  
  
Jason grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him. "Don't be sorry. With us living together this was going to happen sooner or later. I was just going to take a shower, did you need anything?"  
  
Kimberly shook her head and tried to walk of the room, but she couldn't seem to get off her fixation on Jason's masculinity. However, her dream vision was snapped back into reality, when they both heard a knock at the front door.  
  
---  
  
High above the romantic conflictions that Kimberly and Jason were having, Lord Zedd toyed with his new trophy as he fondled the Zeo Crystal tightly in his hands. Darkonda however, wasn't about to let him get his hands on the two captured prizes for nothing, especially the powerful Zeo Crystal and Zedd knew that with Bounty Hunter scum like Darkonda, there was sure to be a catch. Zedd ended up paying one million Zanabatars for each, but Zedd felt great, and knew that with the Zeo Crystal in his hands, he was back on top.  
  
"Zeddy!" Rita yelled, making her way back from the dungeons. "I've just thought of something,"  
  
"I don't need your doltish thoughts my dear," Zedd responded with a tad bit sense of humor. "I don't need anyone's thoughts anymore! I have the Zeo Crystal, and that's all that matters!" he broke into a chorus of demonic laughter which echoed throughout the rock structure.  
  
Rita's face fumed red, but she knew that her husband was lost in a fantasy world of felicity, but still she knew that he'd want to hear her words, so she began speaking anyway. "Zeddy, I don't know if you've realized this or not, but the Power Rangers are back, and they have a space ship now, and they have Astro Technology. If we don't do something about them, they could possibly get in our way,"  
  
Lord Zedd realized that his wife was right, and if there had been any inkling of an invasion on Earth, the Power Rangers would be right there with their Megazord attempting to stop it. "You've made a valid point, my dear," he agreed. "I must contact Dark Specter at once!"  
  
Rita hurried over to the new viewing screen that the members of the Alliance had been issued, and used her wand to open a frequency to the Cimmerian Planet. Within minutes, Dark Specter appeared on the screen demanding why his personal time had been interrupted.  
  
"Dark Specter," Lord Zedd said distinctly. "It has come to my attention that there are indeed five new Power Rangers, and that Astronema is attacking the Earth, with them responding to her every monster. I've seen no movement of action from Zordon's power pioneers, but I'm sure they are planning something. We need some kind of diversion, that will keep the Ranger's regard fullness away from Earth,"  
  
The Monarch of Evil coughed loudly, noting that Zedd had made a unsurpassed point and nodded at his minion. "You're intentions are good Lord Zedd, and I will pay a personal visit to Astronema to indite a plan prolonged enough to keep their attention away from Planet Earth,"  
  
"Thank you," Lord Zedd returned. "You will not be let down,"  
  
Dark Specter's image faded, and Rita turned to her husband with a scandalized expression. "Why didn't you tell him of our obtaining of Tommy Oliver, and the Zeo Crystal?"  
  
Lord Zedd sighed. "You have no significance in the art of antics my dear, that is why you have failed in everything you've ever tried to accomplish as a sorceress, and why you chose pathetic belligerents!" He stormed out of the throne room quickly before Rita could throw in her two cents, and made his way to the dungeons. He'd been meaning to pay his "old friend" a visit, and finally realized that now would be the perfect time.  
  
Rita stormed off into the Palace Kitchen, a rarely place she was seen because Finster usually prepared their meals. She marched over to a large steel structure which resembled an Earthen refrigerator and opened it. Inside were various pitchers that had steaming liquids pouring from them, she grabbed a bowl filled with various extrinsic eye pieces and began shoving them into her mouth.  
  
Meanwhile in the Palace dungeons, Lord Zedd came face to face with Tommy Oliver, the very Power Ranger who he'd fought during his prime as the Prince of Darkness. Tommy was tied to the stone walls, his arms and legs stretched out as far as possible. Zedd rested the tip of his staff under Tommy's chin, and laughed at the most delightful sight he could ever imagine.  
  
Tommy could feel the evil vibes coming from Zedd's 'Z' tipped staff, and struggled to break free, but the chains were tied too tightly. He regretted his failure, and had been to weak to withstand Darkonda's extensive weaponry, and was unable to summon his zeonizer in time. "You're never going to win Zedd," Tommy grumbled. "You always loose, and you'll loose again this time!"  
  
Zedd laughed at his prisoner's pathetic fortitude and forced his staff even deeper into Tommy's chin. "You're in no position to be generating threats my friend," Zedd laughed. "Besides, you don't have your power coin to attack me this time, and Zordon, I'm afraid is captured,"  
  
"You lie!" Tommy yelled. "And besides, the Rangers are still out there,"  
  
Zedd shook his head, "No no, Tommy," he laughed. "I'm afraid Divatox was capable to destroy your precious Power Chamber, and the Rangers along with it," Zedd said half truthfully. He needed to take away the hope that Tommy had, and if it meant hiding the secret of the Astro Rangers, then so be it.  
  
"No!" Tommy's cry echoed. "I don't believe you!"  
  
"Believe what you wish White Ranger, or whatever color you formerly were," Zedd turned to leave. "The Power Rangers legacy is over, and may affliction rule well into the millennium!" The dark lord slowly made his way up the stairs leaving Tommy speechless, with no choice to believe Zedd's words.  
  
---  
  
Kimberly Hart slowly proceeded towards Jason's front door, but she took her steps cautiously, because in her mind, she knew that it was Adam, venturing to tell them further bad news. But hesitantly, she grasped the doorknob and slowly opened the door.  
  
Trini Kwan's smiling face stared back at her through the glass screen door. "Hey Kim," Trini greeted, sounding the same way she did the day she'd left for the World Peace Conference.  
  
Kimberly's face lit up as she threw her arms around one of her best friends. Trini's presence had given Kimberly a reason to be happy, and she wasn't about to miss an inkling that that the joy had brought. "Oh my gosh! Trini! I can't believe you really came."  
  
Jason pulled on his clothes slowly, but as he heard Kimberly shouting Trini's name, he increased the pace at wish he dressed. Quickly he stumbled downstairs into the living room where, he saw them, together again. "Wow! This is like old times," Jason smiled, remembering the sleepovers the two had.  
  
"Hi Jason," Trini waved. "You guys make such a cute couple, I'm so glad you guys got together!"  
  
Kimberly shook her head and mumbled at Trini. "Um, we're not really together,"  
Trini giggled. "Ops," she said. "I guess I figured since the two of you were living together, that...never mind,"  
  
Kimberly smiled. "It's okay Trini,"  
  
"I would have gotten here sooner," Trini said changing the subject. "I stopped by the Youth Center to say hi to Ernie, but everything is different there,"  
  
"Yeah," Jason nodded. "Ernie had to leave for some kind of family business, and he gave it to the new owner Adele, well she hired a guy named Jerome Stone as the manager, and he stopped her from changing it for awhile, be he was killed recently in a car crash. The new owner Adele, went through my company to do new designs, and when I saw them, I stopped going there. It's just not the Youth Center for me anymore,"  
  
Trini nodded. "Gosh, that's so sad. Does Ernie know?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "I don't think so, I haven't heard from him since he left,"  
  
Trini frowned. "It's great to be back though, everything else is pretty much the same, so Kim, are you still a Ranger?"  
  
Kimberly laughed. "Oh no,"  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah Trini, you'd better sit down, we have a lot to tell you,"  
  
---  
Elgar had turned the control room of the Dark Fortress into a beauty salon, as he and Astronema danced around to Aqua's 1997 hit "Barbie Girl". Lined up along the control panel were many colored hair dye, Astronema had ordered stolen from a store in Angel Grove. Each of them danced around mouthing the boy and girl parts of the song respectively.  
  
Astronema found herself enjoying Elgar's company, for she would have never acted this way, but she felt as if she finally had a person who could act up with her. She couldn't believe the females on Earth had so many hair colors to their disposal, and she'd thought she'd always be stuck with the purple hair she'd had since she could remember. "This is great!" the Princess of Evil yelled.  
  
"Come on, Barbie, let's go party," Elgar mouthed to the guy's part.  
  
"Ha ha ha, yeah," Astronema mouthed in.  
  
Suddenly Ecliptor walked in, irritated by the level of noise that was being emitted from the control room, but he'd finally heard the message buzzer, signifying that Dark Specter was trying to make contact with Astronema. What he saw horrified him, because Elgar had turned Astronema into a pop loving image fanatic teenager. "STOP THIS!" Ecliptor roared, kicking the human boom box device to the ground.  
  
The music stopped instantly, and Astronema turned to Ecliptor, now with bright blonde hair, and flashed him an angry look. "What is the meaning of this Ecliptor?" Astronema demanded.  
  
"You are the Princess of Evil, and there is no reason for someone with such high standards to be acting this way, and besides Dark Specter is trying to contact you!" Ecliptor answered.  
Astronema pushed Elgar out of her way and made her way towards the viewing globe, as Dark Specter's body appeared.  
  
"Astronema, I need you to do something very important!" Dark Specter growled. "I'm sending you a video message, and I've had Divatox disguise herself as the Ranger's latest mentor Dimitria, this will lead the Rangers away from Earth and into the Lost Galaxy where they can't meddle with our plans any farther!"  
  
"Away from Earth?" Astronema confusingly asked.  
  
"Just do as I've instructed," Dark Specter answered. "All shall be revealed within time. I'm also sending a little peasant who has been captured from Eltar, I have no use for him here, perhaps you'll find a better help."  
  
Astronema nodded, and plugged in the stolen coordinates for the Astro Mega ship, and carefully sent the message, making sure that the signal from the Dark Fortress was untraceable. Leading the Rangers away from Earth was very peculiar, but she wasn't in position to question the Grand Monarch's plan.  
  
---  
Back at Jason's, Trini had heard the entire story of what had happened since her departing for the World Peace Conference, and Zack had already arrived to meet her as well. She was amazed at all of the new power sources that had arisen for the Rangers. "I can't believe Zordon's really captured, have you heard from Billy at all?"  
  
Kimberly shook her head. "We sent a message to Aquitar, but.. Jason wait, maybe we should stop back over at the garage and see if he sent a message back,"  
  
"That's a great idea Kim!" Jason nodded. "I can't believe I never thought of that before,"  
  
"All right, great," Zack said. "Let's go, we only need one more, and the original guys are back in action!"  
  
Trini smiled at them all, grateful to be back among them once again. She couldn't believe she'd doubted coming back.  
  
---  
Up in space on the Astro Mega ship, the Space Rangers had gathered around the viewing screen, prepared to watch the message sent my Dimitria. She was on a planet that seemed to be covered by a jungle, and it was obvious that something or someone was chasing her.  
  
"Rangers," she said. "I've heard the reports of the destruction of the Power Chamber, but it softens my heart to know that you've found new powers. I've found Zordon, but I'm afraid his power is being drained quickly. The coordinates are embedded in this video message, you must hurry, he's not going to last much longer," the message faded.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Ashley said. "We've finally found him!"  
  
"Yeah, this is great," Carlos responded.  
  
"Andros, are you getting the coordinates?" T.J. asked quickly.  
  
Andros nodded. "They're weird though, they are farther away from the Milky Way Galaxy then I've ever seen,"  
  
"Where are they Andros?" Cassie asked.  
  
"They're in the Lost Galaxy..." Andros replied.  
  
"The Lost Galaxy?" T.J. asked. "I've never heard of it,"  
  
"You're not supposed to, it's mostly used by criminals, and it's well hidden, there's only one way in and out, and finding them is harder then you think," Andros replied.  
  
"How?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Portals, or rifts in space, whichever you wish to call them," Andros answered. "They are rarely seen, but it would be a good place to hide Zordon, or even my sister. But I hope you realize that if we pursue this, then we'd be leaving Earth unprotected,"  
  
They all nodded, but especially Carlos was worried about the way Adam had been judging their devotion as Rangers, so he spoke up. "I'm sure Astronema will catch on and follow us, and besides this might be our only chance to save Zordon,"  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"All right, the portals usually appear near the farthest end of the universe, so I guess we'll go there first," Andros replied. "DECA, set a course for the Perish Realm,"  
  
"But Andros, that is a very dangerous galaxy, and I don't think-"  
  
"Do it DECA," Andros replied.  
  
Suddenly the Astro Mega ship zoomed forwards and made the jump to light speed, a vision that Zedd watched from his palace balcony. "Marvelous," Zedd said. "It's time for the invasion of Earth,"  
  
To Be Continued 


	8. The Homecoming Pt II

Chapter Eight- The Homecoming Pt. 2  
  
It amazed Trini that Billy's neighborhood had barely changed in the few years that she'd been gone from Angel Grove, but things looked the same, regardless of the fact that Billy wouldn't be inside of it. She's secretly kept her a crush on Billy from everyone, including Kimberly who would have instantly attempted to pair the two of them up. That was one of Kim's talents though, and Trini had always been unable to understand why she wouldn't have let Kimberly. Things became overly complicated when her relationship with Richard occurred, and Trini realized that she had been living a whole separate life. One that she kept hidden from four of her best friends. She turned to Kimberly giggled. "So, is Billy seriously dating a fish girl?"  
  
Kimberly nodded. "Well, I asked Jason to describe what an Aquitian looks like, and well they have like these weird brain things on their head, and well I guess they are like fish because they live under the water, but they aren't really like mermaids either though because they don't have fins," she managed to say all in one breath.  
  
Zack smiled at what became more and more like old times, for he hadn't seen two girls gossip the way Kimberly and Trini do, well, since the last time he saw the two of them gossip. He was worried about Billy however, because an inside instinct told him something was wrong. "Jase, do you think Billy's all right?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked.  
  
"Well, dig this, Billy's living on this alien planet in outer space, that's got supposable connections to our home boy Zordon, and well, you'd think they'd know about this already. It's just not like Billy to ignore his friends like this," Zack replied.  
  
"You've got a good point Zack, and hopefully when we take a look at the communication system, we'll know more," Jason replied. "I called Justin before we came, and he said a few functions he set should allow us to track incoming or outgoing messages,"  
  
Jason pulled his car into the Cranston driveway, eased that they wouldn't have to put up with questions from Mr. Cranston. From what he'd read in the Angel Grove Times, Billy's father had been sent to Idaho for a scientific convention, and wouldn't be back for days. "All right guys, I guess this is it," Jason said stepping out of the car.  
  
The other three followed suite, as Jason once again unlocked the garage door. They could hear a beeping noise, causing Kimberly to jump into the air with excitement. However, the beeping could have meant many things, but none of them could wait to discover it's meaning. Kimberly dashed over to the screen and read.  
  
"Messages from Earth to Aquitar have been blocked by the recipients server," she said aloud with disgust. "What does that mean?"  
  
Jason tightened his fists. "It means, something, or someone doesn't want us getting in contact with Billy,"  
  
---  
The palace throne room had been decorated to celebrate the beginning of the end of planet Earth. Finster constructed a device which holstered the Zeo Crystal, and would allow Lord Zedd to generate power from it. Zedd entered from the left side of the balcony and made his way to his rotating throne. He'd called a meeting between all of his henchmen, prepared to deliver the plans of his greatest attack yet.  
  
"Welcome my minions, to an event that will mark the end of the human world once and for all!" He greeted the various minions.  
  
Among those in attendance, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Squatt, Baboo, Rito Revolto, and King Sphinx were the most important parts of Zedd's master plan that he would soon reveal to the planet. Zedd walked over to the device which held the Zeo Crystal and began his chant of evil.  
  
"Five shards of power, you once served five humans, rise again from the depths of the pit where your former masters have forgotten you! Your purpose is to triumph over the power of good, and serve your new master, Lord Zedd!" Zedd chanted. "Create me an army grand enough to take over the entire planet!"  
  
Suddenly five colored light beams emitted through the crystal crescent, and shades of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink lit up the throne room. Zedd's cronies cheered at their lords brilliance, as legions of Putty Patrollers, and Tenga Warriors slowly formed into living creatures.  
  
Zedd grabbed his wife Rita, and the two began dancing around as the Zeo Crystal acquitted to his bidding. It was celebrations in the palace like these that hadn't happened since Rita and Zedd had managed to detonate the Command Center. Zedd felt like he would have been on top then, if the Machine Empire hadn't ruined everything.  
  
---  
  
"Do you think Billy's hurt?" Trini asked. "Why wouldn't they accept messages from Earth?"  
  
Jason was trying hard to think, but was having a hard time accepting everything that was happening. Something caught his eye, and he glanced over at a large object covered by a white sheet. "That's it!" Jason said aloud, as he rushed over the object, and pulled off the sheet, revealing a white modified Volkswagen Beetle, with weird scientific devices attached all over it.  
  
"The RADBUG?" Kimberly gasped. "You can't be serious, Jason."  
  
Zack stepped forward. "Wait, I think I know where Jason's going with this, so let him explain first,"  
  
Jason opened the door, and sat inside. "The RADBUG can fly, and I'm sure it'll get us to Aquitar,"  
  
"But Jase, we don't know if this thing will even survive in space," Trini added. "The risks are immense, are you sure we should do this?"  
  
"Yeah," Kimberly added. "Besides, can't these new Rangers just take us to Aquitar in their space ship?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "They could, but they're needed on Earth now, with this Astronema chick attacking," he pulled out the key hidden under the floor mat and started the engine. "Come on guys, if we're going to get to Billy, this is the only chance we've got,"  
  
"But, but, you never said anything about going to outer space," Kimberly cried, suddenly freaked out by the thought. "Are you sure you need all of us to go?"  
  
"Kim, you've got to be kidding me," Zack joked. "You, afraid of outer space? Besides it's not like the first intergalactic experience you've had anyways,"  
  
Kimberly thought for a minute, and realized that it was important that they try to see why Billy hadn't returned their mission. "Okay fine, I'll go, but how are we even going to find this place?"  
  
"Simple," Jason said. "I'll get the coordinates from the communication device, and program them into the destination grid,"  
  
"Jeez, Jase. Since when did you learn how to do all of this stuff?" Kim asked.  
  
"Community college," Jason joked. "Actually, I guess it's from watching Billy all of these years,"  
  
It took Jason about an hour, but he'd finally programmed the coordinates to Aquitar in the RADBUG computer. The hour had also allowed Zedd to round up his army. The four former Rangers entered the RADBUG, and Jason backed it out of Billy's garage.  
  
"Hopefully everything goes smoothly," Jason said, as he lifted the vehicle into the air.  
  
---  
  
Meanwhile in downtown Angel Grove, Zedd made his move. Hundreds of men, women, and children made their way through the various normal weekend past times, when suddenly Zedd's sickening face appeared in the sky. The interruption immediately caused an uproar, at which Zedd ignored.  
  
"Citizens of Angel Grove, this is Lord Zedd speaking, and I am your new ruler. From this moment on, all of you will be at my command. Those of you pathetic heroes who attempt to form a rebellion against my authority will be administered a quick and severe punishment by the hands of my powerful henchmen. The rest of you poor infelicitous souls, consider yourselves fortunate to be alive, and under my command. Enjoy your final seconds Earthlings, for the world as you knew it, will now cease to exist!"  
  
Dark storm clouds began intruding the skies, as panic began spreading everywhere, while black dots appeared in the sky, and as they came closer, many recognized them as the notorious Tenga Warriors, who'd been obsolete for years. Flocks of Tengas cawed their way down into the city zooming around the citizens, intent on maintaining order.  
  
Without knowledge about the recent invasion, the RADBUG slowly lifted itself further, and within seconds, it'd finally reached the darkened skies of endless stars. However, the rescue mission had been noticed by Rita and her Repulsascope.  
  
"Zeddy!" she screeched. "I smell four former power punks attempting to escape the planet!"  
  
"Poppy cocks!" Zedd grumbled. "I knew they'd find someway to attempt to foil my plan, and no doubt they are on their way to Aquitar, and before you know it, we'll have those blasted fish Rangers breathing down our backs!"  
  
"Do something Zeddy!" Rita whined.  
  
Zedd thought quickly, but came to a conclusion. "I know just what I'll do!" he aimed his staff at the Zeo Crystal, and shot a blast of energy at it. "There's nothing better then a few more powerless Rangers in our dungeons!"  
  
The Zeo Crystal reflected another beam, shooting directly onto the RADBUG, capturing it like a fly caught in a spider web, slowly pulling it in. The car shook, startling it's inhabitants.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kimberly screamed, as the RADBUG shook violently.  
  
"It's Zedd," Jason replied, noticing that the beam was coming from the lunar palace. "Guys, it looks like we're caught,"  
  
Zack and Trini looked at each other. "I know I shouldn't have gotten myself back into the Ranger business," Zack replied. "It always ends like this, and this time we have no one to back us up,"  
  
Trini patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be all right Zack," she said reassuringly. "Remember, there are Power Rangers out there now, and I'm sure they'll do everything in their power to rescue us,"  
  
Kimberly felt a surge of energy flow onto her belt buckle, as an object materialized. "Oh my god," she said holding up her original power morpher that contained her pterodactyl power coin.  
"Kim what's wrong?" Jason asked.  
  
"Look!" she said flashing the morpher into his face. "How is this even possible?"  
  
"Yeah? I thought you gave your power coin to Kat?" Zack asked.  
  
Kimberly tried to conclude what was happening, she examined the morpher, it had deep gashes all through it, but it felt like it still contained a power source. She looked at the other three. "I gave cat my Ninja Power Coin, I haven't seen this morpher since the day our Thunderzords exploded. It was the reason why we went on the Ninja Quest, our Morphers exploded along with our Zords,"  
  
"Why didn't our Morphers appear?" asked a puzzled Trini.  
  
"We passed on our powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha," Jason said. "Adam's never mentioned anything like this,"  
  
---  
  
"What's taking so long?" Rita demanded. "They're going to escape!"  
  
"There's some kind of power source in there, it's connected to the blasted Morphin Grid, and it's seemingly more powerful then the Zeo Crystal," Zedd angrily replied.  
  
"STOP THEM!" Rita screeched. "They're giving me a headache!"  
  
Zedd shook his head. "Don't fret my love, the Zeo Crystal has a tight hold on them, they're not going anywhere,"  
  
---  
  
"Of course," Jason replied. "Kim, you've got to get out of her, you've got to get to Aquitar, and get Billy,"  
Kimberly shook her head and looked at Jason as if he were crazy. "Jason! I can't do it by myself, can't we just wait on the Space Rangers to find us?"  
  
"Come on Kim," Trini agreed. "Jason's right, you have to get out of here and warn someone, especially if something bad has happened to Billy,"  
  
Tears formed in Kimberly's eyes, inside she was terrified. "Guys, I can't do it," she shook her head again.  
  
"Of course you can," Jason responded. He wiped the tears from her eyes, and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you Kimberly,"  
  
Jason's words brought shock to everyone's eyes, even more so to Kimberly. "You..." she was speechless. Kimberly could feel the spirit of the Pterodactyl calling out to her, with Jason's words in her heart, she held her power morpher in the air and called out the words that she hadn't said for two years. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"  
  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
  
Kimberly's life form exited through the body, signifying that she'd completed the Morphing process, and had teleported off into space. Jason's words of romance formed an eerie silence from the three of them. They had an unknown fate, and that terrified them, because unlike Kimberly, they had no protection, and all they could do was sit back and watch as they slowly approached the balcony of Lord Zedd.  
  
To Be Continued 


	9. The Homecoming Pt III

Chapter 9- The Homecoming Pt. 3  
  
The RADBUG had finished it's descent into Zedd's throne room, as Zedd's many soldiers of evil gawked at the three humans. Trini buried her face into Zack's shoulder, for she couldn't bear looking at the many vicious creatures. It reminded her of being on a horror hay ride festival, except for this time, the monsters were real, and were waiting to hurt them.  
  
"Guys? What are we going to do?" asked Trini  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Zack said. "We're trapped here,"  
  
"We'll have to wait until Kimberly gets back. We can't give Zedd any trouble, because then we could get ourselves killed." Jason answered. "I know we can count on her, I'm just worried if I did the wrong thing by sending her off,"  
  
Jason's thoughts were answered as Zedd pulled the vehicle's door open and jerked Jason out of the driver's seat, and looked inside. "Well if it isn't dance boy, and kata girl!" Zedd laughed at his joke, and turned to Jason. "You've made a very large mistake by sending your pink power puff brat into space,"  
  
Jason's face clenched up at the smell of Zedd's breath. "I'm not going to argue with you Zedd," he looked down at the ground and faked a surrender. "You've won,"  
  
"Zordon's Red Ranger giving up so easily? I thought I'd never see the day!" Zedd growled. "Just where were you going in this earthen contraption?"  
  
"We were going to Aquitar," Jason replied.  
  
"Is that so?" Zedd motioned to Trini and Zack, who both nodded back at him. "Well, well, well, you've just given me the location to where I should send a couple of my friends. Then we'll see how resilient your gymnastic friend is,"  
  
Jason struggled to get free, from Zedd's grip, but felt a surge of energy that came from Rita's staff, who was standing nearby. He spit in Zedd's face and called out, "I hate you!"  
  
This greatly angered Zedd. "Goldar! Take them to the dungeon! And make sure they are separated from our other prisoner, we don't need four heroes devising a plan,"  
  
Goldar and a few monsters took Jason, Trini, and Zack and pulled them towards a hallway that led to many other rooms in the castle. Passing by the throne room, Jason caught a glimpse of the Zeo Crystal. Part of him was thinking that they should have been fighting, but he knew that three of them against Zedd, Rita, and all of there monsters wasn't a good chance.  
  
Back in the throne room, Rita Repulsa watched as the Putty Patrollers, and the Tenga Warriors created havoc in Angel Grove. "Zeddy! Do you think it's time we put the second installment of our operation in action?"  
  
Zedd nodded at his wife. "First, I'll report the escape of the Pink Ranger," he said walking over to the control screen, and informing the Dark Fortress.  
  
---  
Downtown Angel Grove was lifeless in the dark of night, as legions of Putty Patrollers searched the street for humans to terrorize. Adam Park roamed the street nearest the Park, with his discharged power morpher in hand. He couldn't understand why the Space Rangers hadn't responded to the apparent attacks from Lord Zedd, and was on his way to Tanya Sloan's house. Adam looked up into the sky, as red and green lasers fired down from space high above the skyscrapers downtown.  
  
Zedd and Rita joined their powers, and had summoned the Moon Palace down to Earth. The towering dark concrete palace appeared as a mirage, but soon transformed into a solid form. Zedd walked over to the balcony and watched as his army transported their unfortunate slaves into the numerous palace dungeons.  
  
People of all ages, sex, race, and size had been captured, having no knowledge of what the had done, or why they had been separated from their families. Angel Grove had been almost been picked clean, and all that remained was desolate reminders of the citizens who had been living in the city.  
  
Adam looked up at the palace, and down at his morpher. "I've got to do something," he told himself. "If only I could find Jason and the others,"  
  
---  
  
"Well Zeddy, we did it! Earth is finally ours!" Rita Repulsa laughed evilly.  
  
"I never thought it would end like this, but I'll take every ounce of it," Zedd roared with laughter. "This victory calls for a celebration. Summon Goldar, Rito, the Tengas, summon the monsters, summon everyone!" Lord Zedd laughed.  
  
"Ed! I'm getting bored, can I go out and capture some more people?" Rito Revolto asked.  
  
"Right now, I'm so happy, I could care less what do you call me!" Zedd answered. "As for your question, bring back whoever you find! Kill them if you must!"  
  
"Sure thing, boss," Rito said happily.  
  
---  
Kimberly could feel the pink energy around her body, as she strangely teleported through space. She had no idea where Aquitar was, but kept her eye out for a planet with mainly water. Behind her back, the Dark Fortress raged on, attempting to lock on her body.  
  
"Stop her Elgar!" Astronema yelled. "Stop her now!"  
  
"I'm trying to Astronema!" Elgar replied. "But these Power Rangers are fast, especially the Pink ones!"  
  
"Ugh!" Astronema walked over to the sattelaser controls, and pushed Elgar out of the way. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Astronema locked on Kimberly and fired the beams, which immediately brought her to a jolt.  
  
Kimberly could feel the power of the beams as they pulled her back, and realized that she'd been captured. She struggled to break free from the beam, and felt like she was using every muscle from her body, but it was no use. Kimberly felt herself entering the docking bay of a ship. The beam had drained the power from Kimberly's morpher, she felt herself falling through the air, and she landed on the cold steel floor of the Dark Fortress.  
  
Astronema stood waiting for her, astonished by the girl's beauty. She motioned for Kimberly to join her. The docking bay was cluttered with many Quantrons ships, and various mecha that Astronema had planned on using against the Rangers.  
  
Kimberly made her way towards Astronema, who had recently dressed her hair in strange decorations, with black as her new color. Kimberly thought that the girl was beautiful, but couldn't tell if she was her enemy. Astronema however, answered her doubts.  
  
"Rogue Pink Rangers shouldn't be traveling all alone in outer space," Astronema said slyly. "You might get captured by the princess of Evil,"  
  
"Who are you?" Kimberly demanded.  
  
"I'm Astronema," she answered. "Haven't you heard of me?"  
  
"I've heard of you all right," Kimberly charged forth, but was stopped by a zap from Astronema's staff.  
  
"Let's not get violent," Astronema said. "We could be good friends you know,"  
  
Kimberly lay lifelessly on the floor, stunned by Astronema's attack. "I don't want to be your friend," she grunted.  
  
"Well that's too bad," Astronema spoke. "Ecliptor! Take this human to the holding cell with that other hunk of junk," she yelled into a communication device on her wrist.  
  
Within seconds, Ecliptor had entered the throne room. Kimberly was frightened by him, he was unlike any monster she'd ever seen before, but he seemed to have a soothing side to him as he carried her off through the ship.  
  
Kimberly was placed in an alcove deep within the Dark Fortress, she looked around the darkness, unable to see anything when suddenly she noticed a flashing of lights, something that she'd saw before. It was a power bolt, fading in and out, and other controls doing the same. Instantly she realized who she was seeing. "Alpha?" she asked cautiously. ---  
Jason, Trini, and Zack had been separated from the other prisoners, and they had know knowledge that Tommy was in a cell a few floors under theirs. Jason realized his mistake in sending Kimberly, and now he'd given away the place where she was going. Part of him thought that she'd been captured. He felt like a jerk, he'd ignored that fact that there were other Rangers on Earth who too would have came to Aquitar with them. Now he needed to think of a plan, a plan to escape the hell that they were in.  
  
"Are you okay bro?" Zack asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." Jason replied. "I just hope Kimberly's okay,."  
  
"Yeah me too," Trini agreed. "Jason, did she even know where Aquitar is?"  
  
Jason shook his head and frowned. "I don't think so, but hopefully she went back to Earth,"  
  
Zack kicked the wall. "I can't believe this! Zordon's gone, we're stuck in here, the Earth is under attack, and the Rangers are nowhere to be found,"  
  
"Shh!" Trini said to Zack. "What if they hear you?"  
  
"I don't care anymore," Zack said, frustrated by his imprisonment. "I want out of this place!"  
  
Outside, the moon had cast an eerie glow on the conquered streets of Angel Grove, and a cool breeze howled through the silence of the city. A few Tengas flapped through the air, and off into the night, searching for the lucky few who'd escaped Zedd's clutches, and from every corner of the city, the menacing and dark tower of Zedd could be seen guarding its new territory.  
  
To Be Continued.. 


	10. Wise Words of a Ninja

Chapter 10- Wise Words of a Ninja  
  
Kimberly shakily stood in the rotten smelling dungeon of the Dark Fortress starring back at the little robot who she'd known throughout the remainder of her teen years. Slowly she made her way over to the Edenoite robot, and brushed her hand on his metal shoulder. "Alpha?"  
  
Alpha 5 hadn't noticed the girl's presence, for his wires has been torn from the insides of his circuits. He was a mess, his lights dimmed in and out, and he felt his energy dropping at a fast capacity. He reacted immediately to the sound of Kimberly's voice, a voice that he would never forget. Then he saw her. "Ayi yi yi," Alpha said weakly.  
  
The site of Alpha's weakened condition brought tears to Kimberly's eyes. "Alpha, what have they done to you?" she responded to the mess that he was in.  
  
As much as it took him, the little robot finally managed to speak. "During the capture of Eltar, I was in the Royal Palace of Eltar fiddling with a new command device to get in touch with the Rangers. Dark Specter's forces attacked and immediately I went to Zordon who was taking care of a diplomatic matter. He sent a message to the new Turbo Rangers, trying to tell him of a large scale at-" static could suddenly be heard as Alpha tried to continue talking.  
  
"That's okay Alpha, you don't have to talk," Kimberly said. "We have to get you out of here, I have to get out of her. Jason, Zack, and Trini have been captured by Zedd, and they're in the moon palace,"  
  
"Ayi yi," Alpha squeaked through. "There is a way to escape,"  
  
Kimberly looked strangely at him.  
  
---  
  
Jason, Trini, and Zack were now in the moon palace dungeon, crucified with chains to the dungeon walls, awaiting their fate, and hoping Kimberly would find help. Lord Zedd had taken every precaution to make sure they couldn't escape, by placing vicious beasts created with the Zeo Crystal. Jason never would have gave up like this, but he felt like he had no choice but to give into Zedd for the time being, and his admitting to Kimberly about his love for her also haunted him. As for Trini, she found herself thinking about Billy more then ever, and the thought of the time she overcame her fear of heights. As for Zack, he just hoped he'd see his family again.  
  
"I can't believe the Rangers haven't responded to Zedd's invasion of Earth," Jason growled angrily. He pulled forcefully on the chains that were bound around his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Something must have happened to them," Trini said. "I know they would be trying their best to do something,"  
  
"I don't think they care," Zack added.  
  
"What?" asked a shocked Trini.  
  
"He's right," Jason agreed. "They didn't even seem to care that Zordon had been captured, they blew off informing Adam for school,"  
  
"Well, they were never actually mentored by Zordon, right?" Trini asked.  
  
"No," Jason answered. "But why should that matter? They wouldn't even be Power Rangers if it weren't for Zordon, and I don't think we were ever that amateur, and they're not much older than we were when we first became Rangers,"  
  
Zack nodded. "Yeah bro, you're completely right,"  
  
Trini shook her head. "I don't think we should judge them based on one little incident they had with Adam, if I remember correctly, all four of his were a little amateur when Zordon first asked us to be Rangers,"  
  
Jason smiled at Trini, realizing that she was right, and that he'd let his anger get the best of his emotions.  
  
"I regret going to that stupid Peace Conference," Trini said. "It was like I was leaving my Ranger powers, because I wanted more money, or something,"  
  
"I don't regret going to Switzerland," Zack said. "Honestly, I don't think I would have been chosen if I hadn't been a Ranger, so I'm very thankful,"  
  
"I think I hated giving up my Gold Ranger Powers more then my power coin," Jason responded. "Although I could have shattered Zordon's tube when he chose Tommy to lead the team, but eventually I got over that,"  
  
"I felt that was wrong of Zordon, but you sure did play it off well," Trini said.  
  
"I really was happy to see Tommy back on the team, but I suppose I was just jealous," Jason added. "He'd already taken one thing away from me, and then he came back and took another,"  
  
"What did he take away from you the first time bro?" Zack asked.  
  
Trini flashed Zack a harsh glance, which made Zack realize what Jason was talking about.  
  
"Kimberly," Jason said.  
  
---  
  
Back in the dungeons of the Dark Fortress, Kimberly was puzzled, she was waiting to her Alpha's plan. Alpha had remained silent for awhile, but finally spoke. "You still have the power of the Ninja,"  
  
Kimberly shook her head. "No, Alpha, remember, I gave my power coin to Katherine," she answered.  
  
Alpha shook his head. "No, you don't un-" the static noise zoomed back in before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Come on Alpha, we're going to get you out of here, and onto Aquitar, I'm sure Billy can fix you, and then we can go rescue the others, and save Zordon," Kimberly said.  
  
Alpha shook his head. "It is too late for me Kimberly," the little robot took his hand and brushed it into Kimberly's. "I am over ten thousand years old, and it is time for me to go,"  
  
Kimberly shook her head at Alpha. "No, come on, I'm sure there is a way out of her for us," she grasped Alpha's hand, and tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"There is a way out for you Kimberly, you must use the intelligence that Ninjor instructed you with," Alpha said. "It's the only way," the little robot could feel the last energy source flowing from his circuits. He looked up at Kimberly. "Tell the other that I will miss them, and may the power pro...protect you...all,"  
  
Kimberly felt the warmness from Alpha's hand fade, at the same time of his lights, and she realized he was gone. "No Alpha! You can't leave me," Kimberly buried her head into the robot's chest, and cried in sadness. She was alone now.  
  
---  
  
Above Kimberly, Astronema frowned at the girl's sadness, suddenly feeling an unknown thought that she wasn't aware of. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ecliptor entered the control room.  
  
"My queen, the scanners are reporting that the robot delivered from Dark Specter's messenger is defunct," Ecliptor reported Alpha's "death".  
  
"Good," Astronema said. "Draining all of his energy was a good idea, incase he ever escaped, now no one remains who knows of Dark Specter's countdown to destruction,"  
  
Ecliptor laughed evilly.  
  
Elgar stupidly walked into the room. "Boy that human sure is sad over the death of that robot," he said to Astronema and Ecliptor.  
  
Astronema immediately turned to Ecliptor with a grim expression on her face. "Please tell me you didn't tell him to put her in the cell from that Alpha robot?"  
  
Ecliptor shook his head. "Of course not. If he did so, he did it on his own."  
  
"IDIOT!" Astronema screeched at Elgar. "Get back down there and bring her to me, we have no choice, we have to kill her!" she looked at the her staff. "That blasted robot has probably told her of Dark Specter's plans,"  
  
---  
  
Kimberly was trying to figure out what Alpha had been trying to tell her, but she didn't understand them at all. She'd passed on her ninja power coin to Katherine, and her pterodactyl morpher had disappeared. She quickly tried to call it back, the same way she did in the old days, but nothing happened. "Ugh!" Kimberly said. Then she remembered.  
  
In the Temple of Power, she, Tommy, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Adam stood in a circle with joint hands. She'd felt energy bolts trickle across her arms, and it was the first time that she'd felt the spirit of the crane flowing through her body.  
  
A pink swirling light suddenly lit up the room, brightening it up. Kimberly felt as if she were in a tornado, as pink lightning bolts sparked all around her. She quickly posed as the swirling winds blew her hair around her face, and called out at the top of her lungs , "I am the crane, agile and graceful!"  
  
Kimberly looked down at the pink Ninja Robe, with a crane emblem in the middle of her body. She looked down at Alpha's remains and realized that he had been right all along, and that all it took for her to escape was the wise words of a ninja.  
  
Elgar stumbled in front of the bars on Kimberly's cell, just as the pink wind dyed down. "Uh oh, we're in trouble,"  
  
To Be Continued! 


	11. The Staff of Conviction Pt I

Chapter 11- The Staff of Conviction Part One  
  
Cestria stood at the oval shaped window that over looked the shimmering Aquitian streets below. Her species dominated them, and she'd never saw so much excitement, they'd lined the sidewalks leading up to the great entrance barrier, in hope to take at the word that the Aquitian Rangers were returning. Cestria dreaded the thought, especially if it they were to find out about Astronema's visit, surely they would demand answers. She backed away from the window and wondered where she had gone wrong, but realized that she'd sacrificed so much in her life.  
She'd left her family in the Alliance after discovering Dark Specter's ruthless plot of capturing a strong minded female child of the Kerovian race. Cestria had wondered if the plan had ever taken action, but dared not contact her family in fear that they discover her location, and Astronema's knowledge of her past scared Cestria. It was then that the Aquitian realized that although she'd sacrificed a lot in her life, she'd also struggled to the place that she was now, the highly trusted assistant to the Aquitian Rangers, and she wasn't willing to give that up.  
Cestria's chain of thought was interrupted, and a holographic image of Astronema appeared over a crystal bailiwick, but her standard beauty was replaced by an indelicate fixture that triggered into Cestria's mind that the so-called air to the Empire had been through a scuffle. Her bright blonde hair was spread across her head, and she had dust marks under her eyes. It almost caused Cestria to laugh, she turned back towards the scene below, hoping that Astronema would leave her be, because deep inside Cestria longed to ignore the fatale, but she knew that she risked loosing her Aquitian repute.  
  
Cestria took a sigh and turned to Astronema who was grumblingly attempting to attract Cestria towards her. "Why are you requesting I speak with you again?" the Aquitian cautiously asked.  
  
Astronema growled. "I'd managed to capture a rogue Power Ranger, but she's wounded one of my henchmen and stolen one of my ships!"  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Cestria.  
  
"Can you possibly be that ignorant?" Astronema asked. "Use your brain alien! She's set a course for your dreaded water world, and I think I have a pretty good idea why,"  
  
Cestria tightened her stance, and decided that she should stand up to her. "If she comes here, I will not interfere with her, she serves no threat to me, and no matter what she says, Billy won't leave me,"  
  
Astronema laughed at the Aquitian's pathetic attempt at showing no fear, but she wasn't about to give up that easily, and knew that she would get her way with a hint of trickery. "Fine, let her contact him." Astronema said casually hiding her trickery. "Either way, you loose,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Cestria asked.  
  
"My sources tell me that this girl, and your little infatuation are the best of friends," Astronema responded. "Closer then you and he will ever be, and I'm sure he'll respond to Zordon's capture immediately. And then he'll find out about her message being blocked, and he'll trace it to you,"  
  
"No," Cestria pleaded. "You're wrong, Billy will never leave me, the Aquitian Rangers will stop you!"  
  
"The Aquitian Rangers?" Astronema laughed at the mention of their name. "They are committed to the search for Zordon, and are long from returning to Aquitar. Ignore the rumors fiend, and do as I say! Besides, even when those pathetic Aliens do return, Billy will still learn the truth. Like I said, you loose either way. Take the easy way out," Astronema said. "You'll thank me later,"  
  
Astronema's image disappeared, as Cestria tightly clenched her fists. She didn't want to dig herself into the hole of trouble that she'd already gotten herself into, but she knew what she had to do.  
  
The streets in Angel Grove had finally been wiped clean, and were now surprisingly quiet being a late night Saturday. The masses of teenagers out for a late night movie, the many elderly couples who cherished a moonlit dance on the docks at Angel Grove Lake were nowhere to be found, it was something that made Adam Park shiver as he walked through the empty city.  
  
"I've got to find the others," Adam thought, referring to Tommy Oliver, Tanya Sloan, Katherine Hilliard, and Justin Stewart. He didn't know what to expect though, he couldn't get any of them on the phone, but he knew in his hear that they had escaped Zedd's purge. Adam took out his cell phone once again and dialed Tanya's number, praying to hear a voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" came a voice that was barely audible.  
  
"Tanya?" Adam asked, recognizing the voice of his ex-girlfriend. "Tanya are you okay?"  
  
"Adam...." the voice whispered again. "I'm scarred,"  
  
"Tanya...tell me what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
"They've taken my parents.." she answered.  
  
"Tanya, don't worry, I'm on my way over there," Adam said back into the phone. He could tell by her voice that what ever happened, it had terrified her in more ways than any monster she'd ever faced. It only made him wish more that the two of them were still together, and had kept their relationship in a fantasy world during their time as Rangers, but when they'd lost the power that the team had, their love died with it.  
  
Kimberly felt safe in the stolen veloci-fighter that'd she'd stolen from the Dark Fortress, it wasn't any different then piloting the various zords she'd owned, and she'd gotten great experience when she single handedly landed an airplane when she was fifteen years old. Jason's words echoed throughout her mind as she sped onwards towards her mission.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
Kimberly couldn't believe he'd done that to her, and at the moment that she was prepared to embark on something that she'd never experienced before. She'd never truly loved anyone before, and as much as her brain longed for it, she knew that her heart never deeply loved Tommy. It was a hard fact to accept, but she came to the conclusion that he'd felt the same way, with the amount of time it took him to move on with Katherine.  
  
The shimmering blue surface of Aquitar appeared in the distance, and it's beauty captured Kimberly in a gaze. She'd never seen a planet with an deeper intensity of blue then Earth, and she was amazed that the entire planet was submerged with water. As she flew deeper into the planet's atmosphere, a computer voice spoke through the ship's speakers.  
  
"Activating Veloci-fighter mode Aqua," the voice spoke through the speakers.  
  
Kimberly could feel the change from the vibrations that were occurring, and soon she was completely covered in darkness. A few seconds later, a screen arose from a hidden panel, giving her a view of orange skies. She was getting ready to submerge into the water, and hoped that the ship would take her to Billy.  
  
Cestria glanced down at a staff she'd just retrieved. It was the staff of conviction, a two foot silver colored staff, with an emerald crystal placed at the base of its top. The Staff of Conviction was a weapon used by the United Alliance of Evil, and had been retrieved over ten- thousand years ago by Aquitian Elders during the war against good and evil. It was used against its victim to convince them into believing things. Cestria fondled it in her hands and made her way towards Billy's state room.  
  
"It's time for us to elope my love," Cestria whispered to herself as she walked through the hallway. "If I believe that, then I know this staff will make you agree as well," Cestria's twisted smile appeared once again on her face. "And there's nothing you can do about it Kimberly,"  
  
To Be Continued 


	12. The Staff of Conviction Pt II

Note: I apologize for the length of time for updates from the previous chapter to this one. After deciding to take a break, and enjoy what was left of summer, I am finally back on the norm "school schedule". It'll be fun and refreshing to return to this storyline. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12- The Staff of Conviction Part Two

The aqua stone paved streets of the capital of Aquitar were lined with the Aquitan species, making their daily rounds to the various markets that lined the path leading up to the planet's capital building. Many however, were tiredly awaiting the return of the Aquitan Power Rangers, for everyday, a daily prophet predicted the return of the planet's leaders, but it was usually just a ploy to sell a few extra copies.

A small Aquitan child named Gephri turned to his mother and pulled on her flowing purple robe. "Momma, when are the Power Rangers coming home?" the child asked with a hint of pleading in his voice.

The woman smiled at her son, and picked him up into his arms. "I don't know darling, hopefully soon," she answered faithfully.

The truth was, none of the Aquitans knew when their protectors were returning, and every time they requested a meeting with the next in chare, who happened to be Cestria, they were given a blasphemous response. Many had recognized Cestria's recent change of attitude, and some had already filed reports to the Aquitan Rangers about her.

The Aquitan mother placed her son back down to the ground, and turned to her husband. "Bucri, do you think Cestria is having relations with the Alliance of Evil?"

Bucri, who had always respected Cestria's pride in being a personal assistant to the Aquitan Rangers, nodded at his wife. "She's been acting rather odd lately, especially with all of the surprise visits we've had from Astronema...I think there is more then meets the eye,"

"Speaking of surprise visits...." the woman turned and pointed towards the large steal doors the permitted entrance to the Aquitan city. "Do you think it's the Aquitan Rangers?"

Bucri shook his head, as the doors slowly opened, and the large vortex appeared from behind them, a large ship emerged from the shadows of the ocean. "It appears to be the arsenal of Dark Specter...a Veloci-fighter,"

The Aquitan was correct, the mighty fighter ship peered its nose through the vortex that separated the Aquitan city from the water, and landed in the center of the pathway, as hundreds of frightened Aquitans scattered to the side. Steam erupted through the fuel outputs of the ship, and the hatch door let off a loud streaking noise as it pulled itself open.

The Aquitans started on in awe and the steam cleared, and out stepped a human female. She was small and slender, but muscular in the parts that counted, and her shoulder length Brown hair twirled in the stream of gust the ship had let off. The girl's innocent face presented a quality of meekness that eased the frightened species who were cowering behind anything they could find. Some of them eased out from their hiding places, suddenly interested in why the human had come to their planet.

The girl was none other then Kimberly Hart, the former Pink Power Ranger. She'd just resurrected her Ninja Powers, and escaped the clutches of Astronema on the Dark Fortress. She'd finally made it to Aquitar, and was amazed at what she saw. Hundreds of eyes stared back at her, but she was speechless. Never in her life had she seen such beauty, and felt like she was in a Star Wars movie. She gazed at the beautiful architecture and back to the strange creatures who occupied them. They were almost human, the only thing separating the two races being the alien features that were imposed on the heads of the Aquitan species. Kimberly searched her brain for something to say, but still found herself speechless. Finally, she managed to speak. "Hello out there," she coughed. "Um, can someone talk me to Billy Cranston?"

The crowd erupted with murmurs, but soon a boy stepped forward and nodded with a smile. "I'll take you to him, he's in the Capital Building," the boy pointed towards the end of the street.

Billy Cranston stood in the Aquitan Meeting Chamber, fiddling with the Viewing Screen due to recent reports of incorrect recipients. Billy punched in a few codes, and a message appeared on the screen. The screen flickered, and the message wouldn't appear, but Billy instantly recognized the girl on the message. It was Kimberly. Billy attempted to play the message again, but the screen went black.

"What's wrong Bill?" asked Groi, the Aquitan head tech advisor.

Billy turned to Groi and shook his head. "It's a message, from one of my friends on Earth, but for some reason it won't play. It looks as if its situational contexture has been interrupted by an outside force.

"In other words, it has been deleted?" Groi asked.

Billy nodded. "It was attempted, but for some reason it has downloaded itself onto the systems hard drive, and its coding reminds me of something I built,"

"Who would have deleted a message from your friend?" Groi asked.

Billy pondered. "That's the strange thing, the only ones who have access, are namely the Aquitan Rangers, myself, and Cestria," he answered. "Hmm...this coding is somewhat familiar..."

"The coding of the message?" asked Groi.

Billy ignored the Aquitar, and suddenly remembered. "Yes! Of course, she must have used the communication device I constructed on Earth. It was one of my best inventions, I programmed it with a special code that blocked an outside force from destroying the message coding,"

"So, when whoever tried to delete the message, it downloaded itself to the computer hard drive anyway?"

"Affirmative," Billy responded. "Now, we can watch the message, I just have to recall the code I used," Billy thought long and hard, and searched his brain thoroughly, and soon it came to him. "5-4-1," the human genius said.

"5-4-1?" questioned Groi.

"Yes," Billy answered. "That is the code, now all I have to do is punch it in, and the message will play," Billy followed suite, and punched the code into the data pad. "Whoever deleted this message...let's just say that they didn't get away with it.

Billy pressed enter, and the viewing screen lit up. Kimberly stared at Billy, a worried expression filled her face. "Billy, it's Kimberly, listen to me, I don't know if you know this or not, but Zordon has been captured, and I really think you need to come home, because we really need you. Please come home Billy, I know you must be happy there, but we are your friends. Do it for us," the image ended, causing Billy to sink to the ground. "Zordon.....he's been captured...I don't believe it,"

"Who would have deleted this message?" said Groi, not realizing he'd asked a question. "Why?"

"Cestria..." Billy discovered. "It had to be Cestria.."

"You called?" Cestria's voice echoed into the room. She'd been standing outside spying on the two the entire time, waiting for the right moment to strike. She clutched the staff of conviction in her hands, she was nervous, acting out in an evil way like she was. "How are you darling?"

"Cestria..." Groi mumbled. "Why did you delete the message?"

"Message?" Cestria asked. "I didn't know I had the power to delete messages. You are quite mistaken,"

"Don't play games with me," Groi answered. "I was there when the Aquitan Rangers granted you the power," he said angrily.

Billy looked at her, lost in thought. He searched for words to way, but couldn't find the right ones.

"Leave William and I be," Cestria said to the Aquitan. "We have business to attend to,"

"But--" Groi turned to Billy. "She's got the staf-" he paused suddenly feeling a wave of invisible energy controlling his mind. He could see the staff of conviction pointed towards him from the corner of his eye. "All right Lady Cestria, I will leave the two of you to attend to your business," Groi turned and exited the room.

Cestria's face lit up. "The staff still works," she thought to herself, and she turned to Billy. "Hello love, attending to the message systems I see?"

Billy nodded. "Cestria...we should talk,"

She pointed the staff in his direction. "About our love?"

The staff overtook Billy's mind, and responded to every word Cestria spoke. "Yes, about our love. I think it's time we've married. Will you marry me Cestria?" he said forcefully.

"Of course I'll marry you Billy!" Cestria smiled, she felt all powerful. She glanced at the staff. "Billy, I want you to promise me something,"

"Anything," Billy responded in his trance.

"Promise me, that you will never leave me," Cestria said. "That's all I ask,"

"I promise..." Billy answered.

The doors to the Meeting Room opened, Kimberly Hart, and the teenage boy entered. "There he is," the boy said.

Kimberly smiled and ran towards her old friend, and threw her arms around him. "Billy, I can't believe it's you! You look amazing!" Kimberly pulled away from her old friend, who gave her no attention, his eyes stayed fixated on Cestria. "Billy are you okay?" Kimberly finally realized that Billy hadn't been alone.

Cestria stood, horrified at the site. She turned to the boy who'd led Kimberly into the building. "Get out of here peasant!"

"Hey!" Kimberly said. "He was just trying to help me, you shouldn't have yelled at him.

Cestria yawned, prepared to use the staff again, she raised it towards Kimberly, but decided that using Billy against her would be an even better tactic "Billy, tell this girl that you never want to see her anymore,"

Billy pushed Kimberly away, and pursed his lips. "I never want to see you anymore Kimberly, I'll send a shuttle to return you to Earth..."

"What?" Kimberly asked. "Billy, what's wrong with you? Didn't you get my message?"

Billy nodded. "Yes, I received your message," he answered. "It is no longer my concern, my only concern is Cestria,"

"But Billy! Jason, Trini, and Zack have been captured by Lord Zedd, he's going to attack Earth! What is wrong with you?" she turned to Cestria. "What have you done to him? Have you brainwashed him?"

"Making accusations against me, will only get you thrown into the dungeon," Cestria grinned, and turned the staff in her fingers.

Kimberly fixated her eyes on the strange staff Cestria held in her hands, realizing that she had been using it all along against Billy. She lept forward, catching Cestria, and grabbed the staff from her hands. "You've been using this?"

Cestria screamed. "Guards! Seize her!"

"I knew it!" Kimberly yelled. "I may act like a ditz, but I'm not stupid!" Kimberly tossed the staff hard into the stone floor, shattering the crystal orb that powered the weapon.

"NO!" Cestria screamed dropping down, attempting to catch the staff.

Billy snapped back into reality. "What happened?"

"Billy!" Kimberly exclaimed, realizing that her friend was back for real this time. She threw her arms around him, and her returned the embrace.

"The last thing I remember was seeing your message..." he said. "And realizing that Cestria had deleted it,"

Kimberly turned to the sobbing Aquitan on the floor, and picked up the shattered staff. "She was using this to control you,"

"Cestria, is this true?" Billy asked.

"YES!" Cestria sobbed. "It's all true, all of it! I knew the minute she came back you would jump on the next shuttle back to Earth with her! I knew it!"

The doors of the room opened once more, and all five Aquitan Rangers stepped in.

"What's going on?" asked the female Ranger Delphine.

To Be Continued

**Special Note: My first website is now open, not only can you read stories, there but I will also be posting special exclusive images created specifically for After the Power! You can also take a look at some of the other art projects I'm working on, as well as a special preview of the story I plan to do after I finish writing "After the Power" the website is **


	13. Distress Call from the Future

Chapter 13- Distress Call from the Future

Cestria bowed her head towards the floor, sobbing, and ignoring the question the White Aquitan Ranger had asked her. She knew she'd be forced to speak sooner or later, but she hoped the Rangers would turn their attention on the earthen intruder.

"Cestria, I demand to know why you are throwing a fit on the floor?" said Delphine, the female leader of the Aquitan Power Rangers.

The sobbing Aquitan sighed, deciding to break her silence, and stood up. "I have broken the code of Aquitan Supremacy, I've entered the temple of forgotten secrets, and I've stolen the Staff of Conviction. I have sinned,"

Delphine nodded her head nobly. "I see, and why have you committed these unspeakable actions?"

Cestria looked at Billy's puzzled facial expression and then back towards the ground. "I decided to keep a burden off of Billy's hands, the knowledge of Zordon's capture. I now realize that my decision was made from selfish intentions of my own, I knew that he'd rush off to Earth and leave me behind," she turned to Kimberly. "I knew that he'd rush back to his home planet, to see her, and his other Ranger friends. I love him,"

"So, your actions were speaking on the power of love?" asked Aurico, the Red Aquitan Ranger.

Cestria nodded her head, catching a brief glance at Billy who was staring sadly into her eyes. "There's something else I've been keeping from you,"

Before Cestria could continue speaking, Delphine stepped forward and silenced her. "I'm afraid that must wait, and you are to be judged for your actions by my myself, and my fellow Rangers, for now, report to your quarters," She turned to Billy. "There is something more severe at stake,"

"Severe?" Kimberly asked, making her presence in the room more noticeable.

Instead of answering Kimberly directly, Delphine greeted her. "Welcome to Aquitar Kimberly, although we didn't have the pleasure of meeting you during our time on Earth, we have heard fond memories about you from Billy," she then took a more serious tone. "The Galactic System received a distress signal from the year 3000,"

"Butâthat's in the futureâ?" asked a puzzled Kimberly. "I don't understand"

Billy stepped forward and turned to his friend. "Kim, during my time here on Aquitar, with months of research, I've discovered that the future has already occurred, every second, every minute that we take has already happed. However, these events can be altered, if someone from the future manipulates the past," Billy replied, using a plethora of small words, hoping his friend would understand.

"Precisely," added Delphine. "We obtained a message from a future police force, apparently, it has been discovered that history has re-written itself,"

Cestro stepped forward. "According to Time Force, a prototype Centurion droid was scheduled with a warning message meant for Zordon's team of Power Rangers, however, for reasons currently unknown, this droid was never scheduled for time warping,"

Delphine nodded. "The message the droid carried warned of a full scale war, structured by the galaxies most perilous evils. Divatox would have intercepted the message, before the Rangers, and forwarded a warning to the monarch of evil himself. This would have prolonged the events of the message, and Dark Specter would have gone back to planning stages,"

"What would have happened?" Kimberly demanded to know.

Tideus, the Yellow Aquitan Ranger looked at Kimberly. "We too asked for more information, while in contact with the future, but they informed us that any further information would cause a flux of events to never happen."

Billy spoke up. "Wait a second, what was the point of their message, if they had no intentions of any more information?"

"Billy, I think I know what's going on," Kimberly spoke up. "I never had a chance to tell you, but Jason, Trini, and Zack have been captured by Lord Zedd. I think this war has begun now,"

"Captured?" Billy asked, his thoughts hindering farther into a pit of fire. "This can't be happening," he told himself. "We have to help them!"

"The girl is right," Corus answered. "However, rescuing them will be harder then you might think Billy,"

Billy nodded his head. "Right, we'll need to construct a rescue plan, and if I can remember the floor plan of the Moon Palace, we may have a good chance,"

"Floor plan?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes," Billy answered. "The Moon Palace once housed the ancient spirits of the Morphin Masters, before the United Alliance of Evil corrupted it. Zordon constructed a map during one of the wars that took place on the moon,"

"Very clever, Billy." Delphine replied. "We shall start right away,"

"Daddy? What are you doing? Why can't I watch that cheesy Japanese show based on those spandex wearing twits we are fighting?" a teenage girl in white leather, and long hot pink hair whined.

"I'm insuring your future, my dear," a man who wore a silver plated mask over half of his face replied.

"My future with the Blue Ranger?" the girl asked.

"PUH!" the man replied. "You deserve better then him, a man who will buy you anything you want, however, I am insuring that those Time Force Rangers will never bother me again. Pack your bags my dear, we may be saying good bye to the year 2001 for awhile,"

"Oooo! Are we going back to the future daddy?" the girl asked.

"Unfortunately, no, Nadira," the man answered. "Not until I have those Power Rangers right where I want them,"

"Then were are we going?" Nadira asked.

"Someplace where there are sorceresses who wear their hair in cones, where Power Rangers are teenagers, and where I can finally ensure that the future will be all mine," the man laughed evilly. "In other words, you'll find out soon enough"

To Be Continued

Note: This chapter was written to set up the next one, which is why it was so short. I bet some of you are asking yourselves why I've written the Blue Centurion out of the story, and why Time Force has contacted the Alien Rangers. I don't want to give away too much, but if some of you remember, in Forever Red, it was hinted at the Jason already knew Wes & Eric, because he stopped in front of them saying "some of you more than others,". So yes, I am going to explore that hint, and since Blue Centurion was indeed a robot sent from the future, I thought it will work perfectly. I hope you enjoy it!

BTW, the website was accidentally taken out of last chapter, but seeing as how I'm still working on getting it up, I'll post it within the next few chapters.


	14. Rescue Mission Pt I

Chapter 14- Rescue Mission Pt. 1

Billy recalled the floor plan of the lunar palace that stood in a large crater on Earth's moon. He was aware that Rita's sorcery had most likely altered the appearance of the floor plan, but figured that she couldn't do much due to the structure design itself. "I think that's just about it," he said, turning to Kimberly.

Kimberly looked at the map, impressed with the detail the undeclared scientist had put into it. "I hope Jason, and the others are all right, Zedd finally has them in his clutches, and it's no telling what he'll do to them,"

"Knowing Jason, Zack, and Trini, they were Power Rangers once, like you and me. They won't give into Zedd's brainwashing," Billy answered reassuringly.

"Billy," said Kimberly. "Jason told me something, before my departure.."

"What did he tell you?" Billy asked.

"He told me that.."

Before Kimberly could reveal Jason's words, Delphine returned to the meeting room, followed by Cestria who kept her face lowered towards the floor, frightened of making eye contact with Billy.

"How is the plan coming along?" asked Delphine, not realizing her interruption.

"It's going well," answered Billy. "I've just finished drawing the map of the palace, and I can only assume that Zedd is holding our friends prisoner in the dungeons, which are most likely heavily guarded. I can't see him loosing three Rangers to a rescue party easily,"

"I'm afraid you'll be on your own," Delphine said with melancholy.

"On our own?" Kimberly asked. "You're not coming to assist us?"

Delphine shook her head with sorrow. "The Hydro Elite are planning an invasion. The Aquitian Central Intelligence Agency have sent a distress call signifying that the Hydro Hog has indeed joined forces with the United Alliance of Evil,"

Billy shook his head. "I thought the Hydro species were a declared independent sanction?"

"They were," answered Delphine. "But with a little bargaining, Dark Specter can acquire anything he desires,"

"Bargaining?" Kimberly asked. "What could Dark Specter possibly bargain to make an entire species join forces with him?"

"Although it wouldn't take much, if you've seen Dark Specter yourself, but he has found the location of Ninjor, one of the original wielders of our Aquitian morphers,"

"Yes," Kimberly said. "Of course, Ninjor is the one who created both sets of our power coins,"

Billy stepped forward and scratched his head. "Delphine..." he said, looking directly at the morpher bound around her glove covered wrist. "You said that Ninjor was one of the original creators of your power, who were the others?"

"Yeah," Kimberly copied. "Did Zordon help?"

"No, no," Delphine responded. "Thousands of years ago, a great battle evoked between the forces of good and evil, on the surface of this very planet. Showing no mercy for our sins, the Great Aquitian Water Lord submerged the planet into its current state. Ninjor was a powerful ninja warrior, he along with four others, Ninjakon, Ninjetti, Ninjizer, and Ninjist constructed our morphers. Aurico, Cestro, Corcus, Tideus, and myself, among other species, had been training under the mythological Morphin Masters, and all five of us were chosen to become Power Rangers,"

"What happened to the other warriors?" Billy asked. "Ninjor never spoke of them,"

Delphine nodded her head. "All five of them ended up on Earth, where they became fascinated with the dinosaurs that inhabited the planet at that time, they built a temple in which they constructed the power coins, empowered with the mysterious species, they were the same coins that you possessed during your days as Power Rangers," she paused for a breath and continued. "A rift formed, when Ninjor broke the code of five,"

"Code of five?" Billy asked. "What do you mean?"

"I was just getting to that," said Delphine. "The five made a pact, that they would keep a tradition of five, in whatever they did. Ninjor, constructed a sixth power coin, based on a legendary dragon he encountered near Earth's oceans," she bowed her head. "It ultimately brought an end to their friendship, and so came the foretold sixth member. Legend tells that each of them went their separate way, leaving Ninjor on Earth, and each constructed their own power sources, but there has been nothing to show proof of that,"

"So that's where the Dragon coin came from," Billy said. "I've always wondered,"

"In anger, Ninjor bottled up the six coins, along with a map to his temple, incase someone ever found it, and cast it out into the depths of the sea," Delphine added.

"That's when Alpha and Zordon found it," Kimberly spoke up.

"Yes, Ninjor and Ninjakon are believed to be the only surviving warriors, and Ninjakon himself was rumored to have built five power morphers based on Air, Earth, Water, Thunde-

Delphine was interrupted by Aurico who entered the room with a worried expression bore on his face. "I've just received a message from a former Power Ranger from Earth..."

"A ranger?" Billy said. "Who was it?"

Kimberly crossed her fingers, hoping that Jason, Trini, and Zack managed to escape somehow, but her hopes were dismantled when Aurico spoke.

"Adam Park," Aurico responded. "Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have invaded Earth, they've captured much of California already, including the major cities of Angel Grove, and Mariner Bay,"

"Oh no," Kimberly said. "Billy, we have to do something,"

"Where are the Astro Rangers?" Billy asked. "Why aren't they resisting Zedd's forces?"

Cestria, who had remained quiet the entire time finally spoke up. "I know why..." she looked towards Delphine and revealed Dark Specter's plans. "The Rangers have intentionally been lured into the Lost Galaxy by the Alliance, in an attempt to keep them away from Earth,"

"The Lost Galaxy?" Billy asked. "Does such a place even exist?"

Cestria nodded her head. "Yes, it was one of the first successful attempts at isolating a planet by the United Alliance of Evil. Several planets, were warped into this fabled galaxy. It is only reachable through certain rifts in space,"

"How do you know all of this?" Billy angrily asked.

Delphine patted his shoulder. "It's not her fault. Our Cestria has had a difficult past, and has been haunted by her parent's connection to the United Alliance of Evil. Astronema idiotically revealed Dark Specter's plans to her, during a visit the dark princess made to Aquitar,"

"Astronema was here?" Kimberly yelled. "Why didn't you stop her Cestria?"

"Calm down, young one," Aurico motioned at Kimberly. "Cestria has explained her sins to us, and she was only haunted by the notion that Astronema would reveal her past to us,"

"I'm sorry," Kimberly stepped backwards, embarrassed by the Red Ranger's lecture. "I'm just upset over the capture of my friends, and now I learn that Earth has been invaded,"

"Is there any way possible to send a transmission to the Astro Rangers?" Billy asked.

"Not if they are indeed stuck in the Lost Galaxy," Delphine answered. "Hopefully, they'll seek the help from a local planet, but unless their Kerovian friend has knowledge of the rift exits, then they could be stuck there forever,"

Kimberly turned to Billy. "Then it's up to us," she said. "We were Power Rangers, we know how Zedd works."

"I don't think so Kim," Billy said. "Two powerless humans, against Zedd's legion of monsters? We'll be destroyed within milliseconds,"

"No Billy," Kimberly said. "We do have power, don't you remember what Ninjor taught us?"

"Ninjor? Huff! Ninjor has turned out to be a selfish coward, who turned away his friends..." Billy answered.

"No, Billy. I don't care what she said about Ninjor," Kimberly referred to Delphine. "He was always there when we needed him, and before Alpha's malfunction.."

"Malfunction?" Billy asked. "What happened to Alpha?"

"That's right..." Kimberly said sadly. "You don't know....he was captured by Astronema, and held prisoner on the Dark Fortress. They must have fried his circuits, because he was gone within minutes I'd discovered him,"

Tears fell from Billy's eyes, as he'd just lost someone who he considered a family member. "What did Alpha say to you?"

"He reminded me of the words Ninjor gave us when we received our Ninja coins," Kimberly answered. "The power was from within, and I used it, and it worked!"

"How is that possible?" Billy asked. "Goldar destroyed our power coins, you saw that with your own eyes,"

"How do you think I escaped the clutches of Astronema?" Kimberly asked him.

"So it really does work?" Billy asked himself.

"Yes," Kimberly nodded. "And if we're going to save the others, and the planet, we'd better leave now,"

Billy nodded at his friend, as Cestria dashed forward and threw her arms around him. "No Billy! Please don't leave me," she cried.

The former Blue Ranger sighed, and returned the hug, realizing her true innocence. "I'll come back...I promise," he kissed her head, and turned towards Delphine. "Can you arrange a cloaked shuttle to transport Kimberly, and myself to Earth?"

Delphine nodded. "It's already been prepared...ready for takeoff,"

Billy looked towards Kimberly and nodded his head. "Let's go,"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun slowly arose from behind the mountain peaks which outlined the growing city of Angel Grove. Excitement was in the air, for the city's based space exploration program NASADA would be sending their first astronauts to a strange planetoid that had entered the Earth's atmosphere.

Fourteen year old Kimberly Hart looked into her bedroom mirror, disgust dawned her face, as she yawned trying to decide what to wear. She picked up a pink jumper and held it up to her chest, but angrily tossed it back down onto the bed.

"Ugh, like this totally worthless," she said. "No matter what I wear, Jason is always going to see me as a sister figure,"

The telephone rang and Kimberly hurriedly picked it up. "Hey Trini!" she said excitedly into the receiver.

"Hey Kim," answered Trini Kwan, Kimberly's best friend. "Are you excited?"

"Yes!" Kimberly answered. "Freshman year is going be great, all of the cute upperclassmen football players, gotta love it!"

Trini laughed. "You and guys....but it won't be any fun for me though, I have like one class with you,"

"Have you considered getting you schedule changed?" Kimberly asked.

"Several times, but I've heard that Principal Kaplan isn't too keen about freshman changing their schedules their first year at Angel Grove High,"

"Well that sucks," Kimberly said. "My mom told me I need to stop being so concerned about shopping, and start watching the news...which reminds me, it's about to come on,"

"All right," Trini responded. "Are you coming to the Juice Bar after school today?"

"Yeah," Kimberly answered. "Billy is going to join Jason's Karate class, I thought maybe we could be there for support,"

"Okay, see you there,"

Kimberly put down the receiver and walked over to her small television, the news was just beginning.

"Hello, I am Christopher Herndon reporting live from downtown Silver Hills," Explosions could be seen from behind the news crew, as citizens scurried across the streets in terror from an unseen source. "We have updated coverage from the alien invasion that occurred hours ago, when an un-identified space craft landed in a forest area a few miles outside of town, the source of the craft have just entered the city.

The camera flashed to a scene of a muscular man, clad in steel armor, with spikes penetrating from one side of his shoulder pads, followed by a female dressed in white spandex, with hot pink hair flowing down the side of her face.

"Wow," Kimberly said to herself. "Am I watching the news, or am I watching a new science fiction movie?"

Hidden deep within the mountains, inside of a building with unique architecture, an one-dimensional being trapped in a time warp known as Zordon appeared magically in a large blue tube that centered a circular room that gave the feel of outer space.

"Alpha, I sense a great disturbance in the Morphin Grid," the great sage said to a small robot who stood diligently facing a sphere that played the same news broadcast from Silver Hills. "All is not what is seems,"

"Ayi yi yi," the robot answered. "Yes, from what Kimberly told us during her visit in the 1800's, none of this was supposed to happen,"

"You are wise, my robotically built friend," Zordon answered. "Something from the future is trying to disrupt the flow of time,"

"What are you going to do Zordon?" Alpha 5 asked.

"Open a contact frequency with a future police agency called Time Force, we have to act before these time travelers create a flux in time,"

"All right," Alpha answered, as he punched in a few keys on the control panel.

To Be Continued


	15. Rescue Mission Pt II

Chapter 15- Rescue Mission Pt. 2

Julia Roberts, Brad Pitts, the smiling faces taunted Jennifer Scotts as she flipped through the pages of People Magazine, the type of celebrity book that had been outlawed in the year 3000. Although their faces looked happy, she wondered if their smiles were only a rope of hope that they were grasping tightly, the death of Alex made her think a lot about fate lately, and she knew that she couldn't mess up again. She had to reclaim her dignity.

"What am I going to do?" she said, tossing the magazine down onto a broken down cardboard box. "I'm here, my family is there, and I'm practically living in tower,"

The stairs of the Silver Hills abandoned Clock Tower creaked, as Katie Walker, walked up them smiling. "Jen, it's not that bad. I mean, we have great new clothes, food that actually tastes good, and all of the guys have a personality... and besides that, haven't you noticed how Wes looks at you?"

"Wes?" Jen snorted. "You can't be serious Katie,"

"Of course I'm serious," the Yellow Time Force Ranger answered playfully. "Besides, what's wrong with Wes? He's charming, handsome, he's a great fighter, a great bod-"

Before Katie could finish, Jen cut her off quickly. "Katie... he's not Alex,"

"Um, reality check, have you looked at the boy?" Katie responded.

"I know what you're getting ready to say, and I agree, Wes does resemble Alex... but you don't understand. You've never been in love Katie. Alex, and I had plans... we were supposed to be together,"

Katie sighed. "You're right Jen... I'll never know what it feels like to truly love someone. However, you can't spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been when your future could be staring you right in the face,"

Jen pondered for a second, trying to think of a comeback. Truthfully, she hated being put in situations like the one Katie had her placed in, and deep inside, she knew Katie was right. She couldn't let Alex's demise haunt her for the rest of her life, she knew she was stronger then this.

"You're right Katie," Jen said. "In fact, as soon as I get back to the year 3000 I'll start over,"

"Ugh," Katie sighed. "You're only half right there Jen... look, I know you like We-"

Katie jumped at the static forming on the Time Force communication screen. The screen was the only way those in the year 3000 could keep in contact with the Rangers. Captain Logan appeared on screen, his face full of panic. Katie and Jen hopped from their position on the couch and walked over to the screen. Just as Logan began speaking, Wes, Lucas, and Trip returned from their daily Odd Job, and joined the girls to see what all the fuss was about.

Captain Logan, commander of the Time Force Police Force cleared his throat. "We've just received a distress call from Zordon of El-"

"Zordon?" Jen tried to recall where she had heard that name, a name that was so important and yet so mystic. Then it hit her. "Zordon, that's impossible! Zordon's life source was sacrificed in the War of 1998, most famously known for the first recorded event of Rangers revealing their identities to the civilians of Earth,"

"Someone paid attention in Mr. Haikus' "The Life and Times of the Power Rangers" class," Lucas smirked causing Jen to glare at him.

"You misunderstood. This distress call was sent from the year 1993, the same year that Rita Repulsa was released from her dumpster, the same year that the Morphin Grid chose five teenagers to become Power Rangers in decades," Logan responded immediately. "It seems Ransik has fled to the past, in an attempt to corrupt the time line, this is a serious matter, as if those five teenagers are not chosen, it would erupt a chain of events that would erase our entire existence,"

"Wow," Jen couldn't think, suddenly the possibilities of what could occur began to empty into her brain. "What are we going to do? What can we possibly do, the time ship has exploded, and you've forbid us to leave the year 2001,"

"Calm down Jennifer," said Logan. "Forget what I said, you've got to stop Ransik, and you don't have long to do it!"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Trip. "You seem to forget that we are without time travel transportation,"

Logan sighed. "Not a problem, we've programmed your Time Fliers to transport you to the year 1993. Once you arrive, you have precisely five hours to stop Ransik, do whatever you have to, the effects that you cause cannot be helped now. Just make sure that Jason Scott, William Cranston, Zachary Taylor, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Hart are chosen as Power Rangers,"

"This sounds big," Wes said, causing the others to shake their heads.

"Grab your morphers..." Jen said. "We can wait for the zords to arrive, and then... we'll figure out our next move. Whatever you do, don't come in contact with anyone,"

Before ending the connection Logan spoke again. "Now you see what your failure has cost the future. If you fail again, I'm afraid there isn't going to be a future for any of you.

To Be Continued...

Next time on After the Power: Kimberly and Billy arrive at Zedd's Palace, where they are greeted by an old friend who may be their friend, or their enemy. The Time Force Rangers arrive in the year 1993. Will Kimberly and Jason ever admit their feelings to one another? Can the Time Force Rangers save the future?

Find out soon!

Note: I'm glad none of you gave up hope, I am now without conflicts, so I can continue this series! Sorry for the short chapter, I needed to get rid of all of the explanations.. So I did it here. Please continue reviewing... it helps a lot!

SPD Dude


	16. Rescue Mission Pt III

Authors Note: You can now send in your fan fiction to my new fan fiction website, ! After the Power will also be posted there, but don't worry, you guys will get the new chapters before I post them there! Enjoy!

Chapter 16- Rescue Mission Pt. 3

The dungeons of the lunar moon palace stood in silence as the imprisoned citizens of Angel Grove remained in their starvation sleep deprived mood. They found themselves without hope, finally accepting the fact that the Power Rangers had forgotten them. However, not all had given up hope. Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor sat in hope, knowing that their friend Kimberly Hart would not let them down.

Jason's mind was fixated on Kimberly, he'd had a long time to organize the strong feelings that he hadn't felt since his freshman year of high school, feelings that he thought he'd never feel again. He looked at the two of his closest friends, wishing he could fill them in on how he felt, but he knew that they could never understand. It had always been "Kimberly and Tommy" that they'd been familiar with.

Zack was unable to keep his mind on one thing, but that was normal for him. He tried to remember the last time when he had only been able to think of one thing, and then it hit him, Angela. The girl he still found himself pawning over, but still, she rejected him. Angela was attending Angel Grove University, and she constantly reminded him that he was foolish for not going to college. Most of all he thought about his days as the Black Power Ranger, and realized that he really did regret giving up his powers.

Trini thought about Billy, the man she loved. She would never forgive herself for never revealing her true feelings for him, and wondered why her hints never ignited a spark in the mind of the former Blue Ranger. Sure, there were looks, and flirting, but it never went past that. Once, she thought it was because she was Asian, but she realized her theory was foolish if Billy could be interested in what was described to her as an Aquitan. She admired Jason for telling Kimberly how he felt, and realized that her chance to redeem her feelings may never come.

"I'm scared," Trini whispered.

Jason looked at her and nodded. "I am too," he whispered back, ashamed to admit it. He had every reason to be afraid, because this time was different. They weren't trapped in a silly pocket-dimension, this was serious, and Zordon wasn't there to get them out if it. Things were looking grim, and although he knew Kimberly wouldn't let them down if she could help it, he wasn't sure she was going to be there in time.

Zack looked at his two friends, coming to a realization. "Guys, I need to make an apology,"

Jason and Trini looked at Zack with confused expressions on their faces. To their knowledge, Zack hadn't done anything that required for him to make an apology. But instead of questioning him, both paused waiting for him to respond.

"I've been really negative about this whole thing. Jase, when you and Kimberly informed me about the recent happenings, I acted un cool, as if I didn't care," Zack whispered. "Spending all of this time locked up, fearing my life, well… it's made me realize that I have a lot to be thankful for,"

Jason and Trini understood. Jason especially, he wanted to further question his Zack's strange reaction to the news of Zordon's capture but let it slide for obvious reasons. "It's all right bro," Jason replied with a slim grin. "Sometimes it takes fear to bring out the best in everyone, believe me, that was one of the major things being a Power Ranger taught me,"

"Yeah Zack," grinned Trini. "Just because you were a jerk, doesn't mean we don't love you anymore," she said playfully.

Zack was relieved that his friends accepted his apology. "Thanks guys, that means a lot to me,"

---

Tommy Oliver sat in a special air tight holding cell, several rooms down from the one where his three best friends were. Chains placed under special enchantments by Rita Repulsa insured that he was there to stay, for Lord Zedd wasn't going to let his most prized prisoner escape without a fight. Tommy sat in a meditation position, lost in deep thought. He wondered if the others were captured too, he knew that together they could devise a plan that would set them free.

"Zedd may have finally won," Tommy muttered to himself. "No!" he pounded the concrete ground in anger. "I can't think like this, I know I'm better then that,"

He glanced down at his watch, it was late in the evening, past midnight. He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of a young brunette female. "Hayley," Tommy said solemnly. Hayley was a girl that Tommy had met at the start of his freshman year at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. "If only she were here," he placed the picture back into his wallet. "She'd know what to do," Hayley was indeed brilliant when it came to getting out of tough situations, but she was two hundred miles away in Reefside enjoying her Thanksgiving Break with her family. Tommy wondered if she'd heard the news about the troubles in Angel Grove.

His thoughts drifted onto Katherine, who was far away in Austrailia living her dream of becoming a teacher. He regretted the fight they had when she left, the things he said to hurt her. The memory was as clear as day… it had happened on the day after they'd transferred their powers to Carlos, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie.

Katherine Hilliard stood patiently in front of him, tears flowing down her face. "Tommy, I'm sorry," she said.

"Sorry?" Tommy asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to college in Austrailia?" he demanded.

"Because, I knew you'd act exactly the way you are now. I was going to tell you, but knew you'd be upset over loosing your powers. Face reality! Can't you see Tommy? We're no longer Rangers, did you really think we'd stay in California forever?"

"Of course not Kat," he looked at the ground. "I've learned that the hard way, and you know that. I lost Kim, and now you're bailing out on me just like she did!"

"Tommy Oliver!" Kat screamed. "You just can't expect that I'm going to go to college in Massachusetts just because I'm your girlfriend. This is my future Tommy, so face reality,"

"All right, fine Kat! I will face reality… and you know what? We're over!"

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me pretty in pink! I said we're through," he yelled angrily.

Katherine erupted into full fledged tears, and buried her face into her hands. She looked at him, hoping that she was just dreaming, knowing that the man she loved would never act like this. But she saw him, standing there with the evil look on his face. "Get out Tommy! I never want to see you again! Ever!"

"Fine princess," Tommy growled. "Good riddance!" he stumbled out the door, smirking angrily to Katherine who fell to the floor in tears.

Coming back to reality, Tommy's eyes swelled. He'd been drunk, something that he would have to be ashamed of for the rest of his life. Of course he'd been upset over loosing his powers, Dimitria had treated them like garbage, getting rid of the old, and bringing in the new. It was something he knew that Zordon would never submit them to, and it led him to his drunken state. He hadn't heard from Katherine since that incident, unable to find the right words every time he dialed her cell phone number. He'd let her see a side of him that he didn't even know he had, a side that he'd never show before anyone again.

"Things are getting quiet up above," Tommy thought. "Although, it can't get much worse,"

---

Tommy was right, things remained surprisingly quiet above the massive dungeons. Snores erupted from the royal bedroom chambers that Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa slept in. However, things wouldn't remain quiet for very long. Billy and Kimberly's Aquitan shuttle arrived in the nebula that surrounded the conquered planet of Earth. The towering palace of Lord Zedd could be seen clear as day, as it stood watch over the conquered planet.

"Billy," said Kimberly. "I hope they're all right,"

"I'm sure they will be Kim," answered Billy. "Remember, we were all Rangers, and we know how Zedd's twisted mind works,."

Kimberly gazed at the towers of the Lunar Palace as the shuttle steered closer, her thoughts fixated deeply on Jason. Something told her that she was too late, and that she'd never have a chance to understand why he told her that he loved her. She asked herself if his words were true, if he meant them, or if they were just words coming from a close friend, a brother.

"I'm sure they're fine," Billy answered. "This is probably another one of Zedd's bogus schemes, they certainly have tried to capture people numerous times, and tell me what happened.."

"They failed," Kimberly answered. "But that was different Billy, we were there to stop them, and this time, the Astro Rangers are stuck in the Lost Galaxy,"

"Don't forget," Billy answered. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't know that we still had our Ninja powers flowing inside of us,"

Kimberly grinned. "Well, I can't take all of the credit, Alpha helped me realize that Ninjor's words were true. The power is still deep within us,"

"Ninjor…" Billy thought. The thought never entered his mind, he'd been too busy worrying about the Machine Empire after time had been restored by the Zeo Crystal. He hoped their old friend was still all right. "I shouldn't have judged Ninjor based on what Delphine told us about him,"

Kimberly nodded. "Everybody makes mistakes Billy, but for some reason, I think Ninjor made the right one,"

"Aquitian Shuttle has reached its destination, do you wish to land?" a robot voice spoke through the ships speakers.

Billy looked at Kimberly. "Looks like this is it,"

Kimberly nodded, as she watched Billy punch in the landing code. "Don't forget our plan,"

---

"This is Connie Spice, and you're listening to Angel Grove Radio! On this sunny day, August 31st, 1993. If you haven't heard yet, you're in for a big one! Strange species have invaded downtown Silver Hills, located twenty five miles south of Angel Grove. These un-identified creatures have shown violent acts, and have resisted arrest,"

Fifteen year old Jason Scott shut off the radio, as he buckled his belt he looked into the large mirror that rested on his dresser. He was starting high school today, a whole new league of possibilities. Not that he needed possibilities, because he considered himself popular, or at least Junior High made it seem that way.

Jason jumped at the noise of his ringing telephone, he quickly picked up the receiver. "Talk to me," he spoke into it.

"Bro! Have you seen the television? We're like seriously under attack!" answered an excited Zachary Taylor.

"Come on Zack," Jason responded. "Don't tell me you've fallen for Hollywood's latest stunt… it's obviously some weird way of promoting some new Star Trek movie,"

Zack Taylor considered the thought, but he soon realized that people were really in danger as the Silver Hills news crew covered the scene. "No, bro, it's real!"

"Whatever bro," Jason replied, shaking his head at Zack's humor. "I'm sure it will be an awesome flick, I'll see you in home room,"

"All right, cool, I'll see you then," Zack responded.

Jason placed down the phone receiver and glanced down at a collection of pictures which featured himself, and his best friends. "Wow," he thought. He glanced at Kimberly Hart, realizing that she was no longer a girl, she was a woman. "I've got to do something about my feelings for her," Jason whispered to himself.

At the house next door to the Scott residence, Kimberly Hart stood in her pink wall-papered bedroom staring in horror at the events that flashed around on her television screen. People were scrambling everywhere as hundreds of tiny nuts and bolts fell from the sky, forming into numerous soldiers.

"I am Victoria Wyn, and what is happening is unbelievable! It was just confirmed that this invader is called Ransik, and that he is a time traveler from the year 2001, determined to rule the flow of time," a brunette reporter spoke into the camera as explosions erupted yards behind her. "The mayor of Silver Hills has declared a state of emergency, and has ordered all citizens of Silver Hills out of the city, and into safety. Reports are in that the National Guard is being dispatched just as we speak,"

---

Alpha 5 scrambled around the control units of the Command Center, awaiting Zordon to exit from a frequency communication with the year 3000. Alpha could still remember the day that Commander Stanton appeared spontaneously in the Viewing Globe, warning Zordon that four time police had stolen five Power Ranger Morphers, and to closely monitor the time flow.

Two energy bolts appeared in the high spirals that stood next to Zordon's plasma tube, as the wise wizard appeared. "Alpha, it seems Time Force is dispatching the five Time Force Power Rangers to capture Ransik at his landing point in Silver Hills,"

"Ay yi yi, you mean they are going to the point in time when Ransik landed in the year 1993?" the little robot asked.

"Precisely," Zordon answered. "They've pin-pointed the coordinates to Ransik's land, and will arrive one hour before it,"

"So, it will be like none of these events ever occurred?" Alpha 5 asked.

"Yes, Alpha," Zordon answered. "However, you and myself will still know the knowledge of this occurrence, thanks to the time warp placed on the Command Center. Remember Alpha, in about one hour, two astronauts will unleash Rita Repulsa from her dumpster. According to Kimberly's story during her visit in the 1800's, we will have almost six hours before we have to teleport five teenagers to the Command Center,"

"Ayi yi yi," Alpha said. "I can't wait to see Kimberly again,"

"Alpha, don't forget." Zordon said. "You mustn't inform Kimberly of her time travel to the Wild West, for she has not yet experienced it. It would cause a flux in time,"

"Don't worry, I won't," Alpha said proudly. "Ayi yi, the power of time travel is a very dangerous thing,"

"That is it, my little friend," said Zordon wisely. "Especially in the hands of humans… they attempt to use it for good, but some how something dangerous happens, and in the case of Time Force, it is living proof that the creation of human time travel technology will one day end the world,"

---

Back in the future, high above the planet Earth, the Aquitan space craft slowly docked in front of the massive stone doors that marked the entrance to the moon palace. Inside of the shuttle, Kimberly and Billy stood and looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" asked Kimberly.

"More then ever!" Billy proclaimed proudly. "It'll be great to feel the power flowing inside of my veins again,"

From outside of the shuttle, the emission of Blue and Pink could be seen, as Billy and Kimberly called upon the power of the Ninja. The energy spread over their bodies like wild fire as their traditional Ninja garb appeared magically on their bodies.

"We're back," Billy exclaimed with a whoop, touching the emblem of the wolf that was connected to his chest.

"Let's do this!" Kimberly exclaimed as Billy punched in the code to open the hatch bay door.

"I've been expecting you, Power Rangers," a twisted voice echoed from the shadows.

"Who's there?" asked Kimberly nervously.

"I'll reveal myself to you, Rangers," said the evil voice.

A shadow moved from out behind the side of the moon palace, stepping into the light emitted by the Aquitan ship. Its skin was pale blue, and it wore a black robe. From the top of its head, dark blue spikes formed, replacing the beings hair.

"I can't believe it!" Billy gasped. "Lokar…"

"That's right Billy, and I'm afraid your little rescue mission ends here…" Lokar laughed evilly.

To Be Continued…

---


	17. A Rift in Time

_Author's Note: _It's been a long time coming, but finally, here is the latest installment of "After the Power". I hope the length makes up for the period of time it's taken me to write this. Please review J Thanks!

Chapter 17 - A Rift in Time

Billy stared deep into the cold eyes of one of his former arch enemies. Lokar had almost brought an end to the Power Rangers. Billy knew that Lokar had no more power then Lord Zedd, but even to himself, and his powerful friends, a giant head that ruled the skies seemed very powerful. True, his mentor Zordon took on the same form, but Lokar's demonic appearance gave them nightmares that he and his teammates had a hard time forgetting. The scientist felt like he and Kimberly were in a situation that would take miracles to escape from, but still he knew that he was concealing one final trick up his sleeve that could save them from the sticky situation. The only complication that he faced was enacting the foil without explaining to his companion before hand.

_"Think Billy… think,"_ the genius said to himself.

Billy glanced around his surroundings, it was apparent that there was only one visible entrance to the Moon Palace, the tall stone doors, and Lokar stood in the way of reaching them. Engaging in battle with Lokar wasn't the smartest thing to do, for they would be swarmed with in minutes. It seemed as if Lokar was the only one who had known they'd arrived.

Lokar grinned at the two humans, a grin that could make the meanest person cry, which sent chills down Kimberly's spine. Kimberly had never seen Lokar in human form, and it seemed as if he'd received an upgrade from his former "head" state. Spikes protruded from his legs, arms, and head. His skin was pale blue, and two demonic wings grew from his back. He was comparable to the devil himself

Kimberly carefully glanced at Billy, hoping Lokar wouldn't notice her sudden movement and react. The silence that had developed since Lokar had informed them that their rescue mission had ended was frightening enough, and she didn't know how much longer she could stand in the sight of him.

Lokar's menacing voice spoke, breaking the never ending silence.

"I have predicted that you two would arrive here…I have predicted that you're here to save your friends,"

Billy slightly brushed his arm against Kimberly's signaling to remain calm as he searched for a means of escape from Lokar's grasp. He couldn't believe he'd thought that he and Kimberly would gain entrance to the Moon Palace without distraction. It was obvious that Zedd had thousands of his cronies guarding every knick and cranny, and wouldn't stand any Ranger team getting into the palace. Still, he continued to think, hoping that something in his memory would signal.

And that's when he remembered. Tommy had entered the Moon Palace in an attempt to save Katherine, when Rita and Zedd tricked the Rangers into a trade. The Caves of Deception was the only other entrance into the Moon Palace, and it was located somewhere under the surface of the moon. It had been there that the Zeo Crystal was stored. If only they could ditch Lokar and find the entrance to the cave. But how.

"Am I right? Is that why you have come to the palace of Lord Zedd?" asked the creature.

"We've come to serve Lord Zedd," Billy quickly answered, before Kimberly had a chance to give their plans away. "We finally realized that we were on the wrong side this entire time, and we want to serve our real master,"

Kimberly retained a smile. Billy always knew how to get out of tough situations by using his brain, and hopefully Lokar would buy their story long enough for them to get rid of him.

Lokar sneered at them. His powers were sensing changes in time, and he knew that something tragic was about to happen. Lord Zedd would imprison the two of them the minute they walked into the Palace throne room. Lokar didn't believe their story, but he decided to play along. It would also give him a chance to tell them the information that he'd predicted.

"Very well," he responded. "It is about time a Power Ranger joins the sides of evil, and besides, the more working for Lord Zedd… the better,"

Kimberly knew what to say now, so she bowed before Lokar, making their words appear to be true. She was glad that Billy had found a way to prevent an invasion, but now they had to rid themselves of Lokar, and fast. She looked at Billy who nodded.

"Can you take us to Zedd?" Billy asked.

"Why of course," answered Lokar. "Nothing would give me more pleasure."

Lokar knew that he was more powerful than Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa combined, and it was he who had sensed the arrival of the two former Power Rangers. He had been the creation of the forces of evil, fused with many abilities, some that Rita Repulsa knew none of. Lokar knew that he faced many consequences hiding the arrival of Kimberly and Billy from his masters. But their reign of terror was going to be diminished, for he'd learned that a mutant from the year 3000 had escaped to the past, and was going to ruin everything that Zedd and Rita had worked for. Inside, he wondered if he should reveal it to them, but he knew that his knowledge of the event made him more powerful than Zedd would ever be.

"Come this way," Lokar said to them.

"Thank you," Billy responded. "You are a worthy servant to our master, and we are sure he will be pleased with your generosity,"

"Yes," answered Kimberly. "And when he finds out, we will ditch you, and rescue our fr,"

The Pink Ranger gasped, realizing that she'd blown their cover. She quickly placed her hands over her mouth. Her body was shaking all over, she quickly turned towards Billy who was looking down at the ground, shaking his head negatively.

Lokar paused, and laughed evilly. He knew that the teenagers were plotting against him with every step he took. He could continue to play along, or he could reveal the plethora of information that his power of prophecy had revealed to him. Which was better? The question echoed through his head, as he kept his silence.

Finally, he turned around to face them. Both of the former Rangers had taken a defensive stance if they were about to attack him. He laughed evilly and shook his head at their idiocy.

"Well… well Pink Ranger," he spoke with twisted pleasure. "I see that you still have problems dealing with gossip. Not that I believed your pathetic story. Zordon has brainwashed you into believing what he views as what is right in this universe, and only a spell created by the forces of evil can make you believe different! Do you think I'm an idiot?"

His voice echoed through the narrow hallway of the Moon Palace as his teeth clenched together. He clasped his hands into one another, brining them apart, he created a wall with his arms, placing one against each wall. The spikes protruding from them ensured no passage without deadly wounds.

Kimberly looked at Billy, her face was emitting apologetic vibes. Billy found that he could forgive her foolish mistake after learning that his plan hadn't even taken Lokar's trust. He smiled at her, as if it was the last time he'd see her in her current state. He wasn't sure what Lokar was going to do with them now.

"It's okay Kim," he answered. "Things happen, and I understand.

He spoke as if Lokar wasn't even there, as if everything was fine.

Kimberly wiped the tears from her eyes, and she looked up at Lokar who stood there watching them like a hawk. She found herself able to look into his twisted eyes without glancing away, and she saw how much hate they concealed for the first time.

"What are you going to do with us?"

Lokar jumped at the chance to further torture them, so he decided not to answer Kimberly's question. Instead, he'd make their fears reality by telling them what he'd been keeping concealed inside. A secret that would change the flow of their time forever. He grinned at them once more, and finally ended the silence.

"I wouldn't be worried about what I'm going to do to you Pink Ranger… you have much more to be worried about,"

Billy paused. Unsure by what Lokar meant. Sure, Lord Zedd would probably deliver a much worse punishment for their attempt to ruin his evil plans. Lokar made it sound like something even bigger was about to happen.

"What's that supposed to mean, Lokar?" the Blue Ranger asked.

Lokar laughed evilly, and sighed with relief. "It's time I tell you… what lies ahead of your fate,"

Jennifer Scotts rummaged through the pile of dirty sheets which had gathered since she, and her friend arrived in the year 2001. Training in the Time Force Academy, she'd always been use to extra help taking care of the cleanliness of her clothing. It wasn't that she didn't approve of bad house cleaning, but they were in a great fix. Living in a broken town Clock Tower had taken a long time for someone of such high maintenance to get used to.

"Lucas!" she grumbled. "What did you do with our Time Force uniforms?"

Lucas Kendall glanced back at Jen with a sly look gleaming in his eyes. Jen wanted to find stupid things at the most inappropriate times. Still, she was the leader of their team, and he knew that he should respect her orders. It'd taken years of beginning and pleading for the Pink Ranger to replace the Red Ranger leading the team, a petition started somewhere in the late twentieth century by a Pink Ranger named Sydney Drew. Jen made the first one, and although it didn't make her feel any better then the rest of her teammates, Lucas knew that she enjoyed giving orders.

"I don't know Jen," he responded. "Why do you want them anyway?"

Jen let out a grunt. "Lucas! We're going back into the year 1993, we need to look professional. We're the Power Rangers from the future, and well…"

Trip Regis, the Green Time Force Power Ranger walked over to Jen and patted her on the back.

"Are you forgetting that we're entering the early stages of the nineteen-nineties, if we show up in uniforms so high tech, we'll have the local police breathing down our back,"

Jen paused for a second, realizing that Trip was partially right. However, she wasn't going to be defeated that easily.

"Listen Trip, our uniforms didn't cause any disturbance in the year 2001, and besides…"

Circuits interrupted, flying over to the side of the two. He perched himself on a nearby broken down table, readied to provide a closure look at the argument the two Time Force Rangers were having.

"Trip's words are wise in this argument Jen. The peoples of the year 2001 are used to the appearances of teenagers wearing strange suits, with the public knowledge and introduction of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers a year earlier, the Time Force Uniforms wouldn't bother them much. However, traveling back to a point in time where there is no public knowledge of the Power Rangers, seeing such uniforms could cause a chain reaction of events that could highly alter the future,"

Jen sighed, realizing that Trip had won the argument with Circuit's help. She looked down at her own clothes, which represented the fashion trend that had been set in the 21st Century.

"We obviously can't wear these clothes back to the past either, so what do you suggest we do Circuit?"

Before Circuit could answer, Wes and Katie walked in carrying various shopping backs which were apparently from Silver Hills Shopping Center. After sitting the bags down, Wes walked over to Trip and Jen.

"I'm glad you asked," he replied. "After talking to Circuit this morning about our journey back in time, I realized that we'd need to dress the part…so I went to the retro store in the mall.

"So… what did you get me Wes?" Lucas chimed in. He wanted to make sure that his outfit matched the specific style he'd already pre-set for himself.

Wes pulled out a pair of blue overhauls, a dark blue flannel t-shirt, and a pair of black loafers. He could tell by Lucas' surprised expression that he wasn't pleased with the clothes at all. As he handed them to Lucas, he realized Lucas' hair.

"You'll want to wear your hair down, man. Teens in the early nineties didn't where there hair in spikes,"

Lucas sighed and took the clothes , he instantly realized that they would make him appear to be a nerd. And now he had to change his perfect hair. Upset, he took the clothes from Wes and went to change.

"All right… here's how things are going to work out. I'm going to be the jock, Lucas is the geek, Trip is the cool guy who can't impress the ladies, Katie you're the really strong ethnic girl, and Jen… welcome to valley girl land,"

Jen scowled, wondering when Wes anticipated that he should make the important decisions for the group. She took the clothes he'd handed her and went to change.

"All right guys! Hurry up! Captain Logan will send the time fliers in exactly thirty minutes!"

Wes looked down at the hat he held in his hand, and tossed it over to Trip. Wear this sideways, we can't do much about your green hair, but this will conceal most of it,"

"Wes come on!" Jen commanded. "We don't have all day to play dress up, do you realize what is at stake here?"

"Chill out Jen," Wes responded. "I was just helping him with his look, and yes, even though you think I have no place on this team… I realize what is being risked,"

Jen frowned, realizing that she'd been too harsh with him. Now wasn't the time to think about how harsh she'd been, she needed to save the flow of time from being corrupted by Ransik.

"A mutant from the year 3000 has escaped through time. He has landed in the year 2001, to take over the past and rule the future," the words left Lokar's mouth like wild fire spreading across the waiting land. He'd finally revealed the secret that he'd been concealing inside for years. For time had changed the second Ransik had entered the past.

"What are you talking about?" Billy responded.

"And I thought you were supposed to be smarter than this, Blue Ranger," Lokar laughed. "If you prefer the longer detailed version, then I will give you your final demand,"

"Stop playing your mind games Lokar, our friends are inside, and we're determined to save them," said Kimberly. She turned towards Billy and tightened her hand into fists. "Why don't we just send him his way, and save the others,"

Billy thought for a moment, before responding. "Kim, I don't think he's bluffing. We should listen to what he has to say, it might be important… you never know, it might clue us in to what is going on around here,"

"That's right," Lokar grimaced. "You shall listen to me! I have made you chance your own course of time just by your pathetic presence here with me! You have changed your destinies in more ways than one by just becoming Power Rangers, and now… I'm afraid there is no turning back. You have chosen your own fate,"

"Okay, he's really starting to scare me," Kimberly responded. "What do you mean we've chosen our own fate… and Power Rangers from the future… mutants?"

Lokar nodded at the trembling girl. "Every word I speak is true, precious pink. Can you feel the loss of energy from your bodies? Can you feel the power leaving your body? The flow of time is being changed, and soon your lives will cease to exist,"

Kimberly clutched her stomach, bringing the feeling that she'd been ignoring to surface as she heard the words exit from Lokar's mouth. "He's right," she stuttered. "I do feel something, like I'm walking on air… I can't feel my feet,"

"I feel it too," Billy added.

"Yes…." Lokar hissed. "After the power… you will be no more, your entire existence will be that of forgotten magic, and mystic coins. Zordon can't save you now for the rife in time has begun,"

"We have to fight it Kim, what ever is happening to us, we have to fight it!" Billy protested as he clung onto the sides of the dark interior walls for support. "We can do it Kimberly, just think of how strong you are,"

The pain was taking over more, and the strength was leaving their bodies making them weak and displaced. Their minds were loosing memories. Memories of the past, memories of the present. It was as if their bodies were shells awaiting a judgment that would never come.

"The mutant from the future must be succeeding in his plans, the two of you grow weak in stance. Try to fight it…. Where are your power coins now Rangers?" Lokar laughed with pleasure. "Tengas! Finish them!" he summoned.

A group of large quaking birds appeared as if from nowhere, clad in dark violet armor they made their way towards the flailing humans, ready to take on their victims. As Lokar disappeared into thin air, leaving them to feed upon their prey, the birds began their vicious attack.

"Billy…" Kimberly stumbled further down the hallway, trying to escape from her attackers.

"We have to find the others, and we have to find them as quickly as we can," Billy responded.

"Where are they going?" asked a random Tenga in a scratchy voice.

"Let them go," responded another. "They'll never get past Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa," and the squawks ended, as the legion of Tenga Warriors returned to the skies from whence they came.

"Why did they give up?" muttered Kimberly.

"Someone's watching over us," Billy responded. "Someone is keeping luck on our side,"

"We have to find the dungeons… we have to… save the others," Kimberly walked on, her feet felt heavy. "What's happening to us?"

_"The rift in time has begun…" _

The words Lokar had spoken echoed continuously from Billy's mind. "What ever Lokar was talking about… it's having a major effect on our bodies, something that has to do with the flow of time. This mutant… it's corrupting the time flow, and it must be something effecting us becoming Power Rangers. And if that doesn't happen, then who knows what will,"

The molten palace of Dark Specter stood in chaos on the Cimmerian Planet, as flame entrapped heads bustled in and out the high corridors. The monarch of evil, Dark Specter stood at a communication screen speaking with an Alliance consultant from a distant galaxy.

He too could sense the changes in the flow of time, and he knew what was happening. To him, Ransik meant well in his attempt to conquer Earth once and for all, but he wasn't going to let the power hungry mutant ruin his plans. He turned to the council of flaming heads and called for one.

"These recent happenings have called for dire maneuvering… it's time to unleash our war upon the universe now! Forget the millennium!" his voiced roared.

The flaming head tried best to hide his frightened expression, for he knew Dark Specter could diminish his entire existence within seconds. "My lord, I'm afraid we'll not have time for our allies to round up their henchmen, this takes time,"

"General! I am not going to let a mutant conquer the universe in the past, while I sit here trying to accomplish the same. You will follow my orders, precisely," Dark Specter responded.

"What about the mutant who is changing time," the head asked. "Shouldn't we try to stop him first?"

"Precisely," Dark Specter added. "Now, I want you to go to each and every ally aligned with the Alliance, and tell them to gather their forces. I will split them up between planets, and then we shall attack!"

"How long shall I give them?" the head cowardly asked.

"Two months, general, they have two months before! It's the countdown to destruction!" Dark Specter laughed evilly. "In the mean time, I will send someone to take care of this mutant problem we're having,"

The flaming head left, as Dark Specter turned back to his viewing screen. He commanded it to give him a frequency with the palace of Zedd. Instantly, the dark throne room with fog pouring across the ground appeared, Zedd sat diligently in his throne, resting apparently.

"Lord Zedd!" Dark Specter's voice rumbled.

Immediately, Zedd jumped to attention, walking over to the hologram of the dark lord. "Yes Dark Specter?" he asked, speaking in a tone of great pride.

"I come with dire news," he spoke. "Your forces were the first to deal with the re-emergence of the Earth Rangers. This is why I come to you. A mutant from the year 3000 has stolen a time ship, and transported himself into various points into the past. Now he's has gone to the year 1993, with the intent of stopping the creation of the Power Rangers,"

"What is dire about that?" Zedd asked. "That's a brilliant idea!"

Dark Specter's body glowed a deep red, showing Zedd's stupidity had angered him greatly. "You're not listening to me, you fool! This mutant will cause a rift in time, and this rift will cause a side effect, ruining everything you and the Alliance has accomplished!"

"Why that no good idiot of a mutant! How dare he try to mess up my brilliant conquering of Earth?" Zedd responded, now angered.

"You have not conquered Earth you pitiful excuse of darkness! Conquering one city, does not make you the commander of the entire planet... no... not at all. My plans will however allow the alliance to take over once and for all." Dark Specter replied.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" Lord Zedd asked.

Dark Specter paused for a moment. "Now is not that time for you to be filled in. I need you to do everything possible to stop the mutant, send your monsters back in time if you have to... bring him to me!"

Lord Zedd nodded at once. "Of course, I will do everything in my power!"

"You also have two former Power Rangers trying to save their friends..." Dark Specter calmly spoke. "Take care of them first!"

"POWER RANGERS!" Lord Zedd exclaimed. "I thought I'd captured those brats,"

"Your forces obviously weren't successful Lord Zedd," Dark Specter mocked. "Now get on the job, and if you allow time to be corrupted, I will have your head!"

"At once, Dark Specter,"

Kimberly and Billy had finally found the dungeon, and it wasn't hard, because plastered high on the wall was a large sign which read "DUNGEON". Lord Zedd had made it so easy for them to find their friends.

Immediately, Kimberly dashed down the hallway with every bit of strength left in her body. And began shouting the names of her friends. Snores erupted from the chambers, and Kimberly wondered if everyone was being effected by the time rifts. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Kim?" it spoke weakly. "Kimberly... is that you?"

It was Jason. Kimberly made her way towards his voice, and stopped finally in front of a cell. There he was clutched onto the cell bars. She could tell that he too was growing weak. She looked passed him, and noticed Trini and Zack asleep on the floor. She motioned for Billy who made his way slowly towards them. Turning back to Jason, Kimberly threw her arms around the man she loved, feeling a sense of protection now that she was back in his arms.

"I love you Jason,"

Jason stuck his hands through the cold steal bars, embracing her. He knew she'd save them.. but things had gotten worse. He could feel some sort of agony tearing away at his body, it felt like his body was giving up. "I love you too Kim,"

Above the dungeons, Lord Zedd trotted around, as his brain pulsed, he tried to determine what should be done first. "Goldar!"

The golden winged monkey entered the room, and bowed to Lord Zedd. "Yes, my leash?"

"Take Rito with you to the dungeons, there are two Rangers down there trying to ruin my plans... and get Finster in here, I need him to open up another time hole," Zedd answered Goldar.

"Power Rangers are loose in the palace! Rito, get down to the dungeons and stop them," Goldar shouted as he made his way towards Finster's work shop.

"Flower changing is needed in the dungeons," Rito mumbled to himself, clearly miss understanding Goldar. "Fine! It's always me who does the stupid things around this place, I'm starting to think Ed and sis hate me,"

The time zords appeared suddenly in front of the clock tower, awaiting their pilots to enter. They would transport them from the year 2001 into the year 1993. Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, and Katie stood on the ledge dressed in their 90's clothes, hoping to stop Ransik once and for all.

"Ready guys?" asked Jen.

"READY!" the others answered in unison.

The five of them jumped towards the time fliers landing magically into their cockpit seats. There was no turning back now, and no matter what the outcome, they were sure their actions would only result in more rifts in time.

To Be Continued...


	18. Blast to the Power Past Pt I

After the Power: Chapter 18 – Blast to the Power Past Pt. 1 

By: PRWriter

The reunion taking place in the dungeon of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's moon palace had been long awaited, especially for Kimberly and Jason. Their last meeting ended with Jason speaking the words "I love you," and sending Kimberly into a state of confusion. Did he really love her? Or was it just something he said to keep her mind at ease. If that was the case, her mind hadn't been at ease one bit.

Kimberly dug her face into Jason's neck as the two of them embraced through the cage walls. Feeling his strong arms around her once more made her feel comfortable, and it didn't matter that it was happening in the palace of a dark lord. She'd been enjoying herself so much, that she'd almost forgot that Billy was there too.

Billy, who didn't want to interrupt the reunion between Kimberly and Jason went around the dungeon searching dungeon keys, hoping that one of Zedd's henchmen had been stupid enough to leave them hanging on the walls. However, he found himself without any luck…and it proved that Zedd wasn't going to take any chances.

"Jase?" Kimberly whispered into Jason's ear. She'd always done this when the two of them would hold each other when they were younger. It was innocent, but at the same time, there was something more that was never established when they were kids. However, she'd always whisper little antidotes into his ear if she became too embarrassed to say them out loud.

"Mmhm?" Jason answered.

Kimberly gulped, afraid to ask… but she knew inside that she had to, before it killed her. "When I left to search for Billy, you told me you loved me… and well, I was wondering if that meant you loved me like a sister, or if you loved me as something more,"

Before Jason could answer, Billy came running back into the core part of the dungeon panting. "You guys, Rito Revolto is headed this way,"

"Rito Revolto?" Kimberly asked. "Why would Zedd send him down here…"

Billy shook his head, not knowing the answer to Kimberly's question. "I don't know," he replied. "But the way I see it, this would be a great chance to get dungeon keys off of him, if he is carrying any. Rito Revolto is an idiot and can be persuaded by anything,"

"All right, well we're going to have to do something fast," Jason replied. "You two take care of Rito, and I'll awake Zack, and Trini,"

Billy and Kimberly nodded, agreeing with Jason's plan.

"Where are you?" called Andros, trying not to sound worried.

Waist deep in a marshy bog, Andros was cold and miserable. He couldn't believe they'd allowed Astronema to foil them into believing Zordon was being held in the Lost Galaxy.

The Astro Rangers had arrived in the Lost Galaxy a few days earlier, following a message from Dimitria telling them that Dark Specter's forces had taken Zordon to the moon Dusque. There were only two cities on Dusque, and the Rangers had chosen the one that had been deserted ages ago.

"Who'd want to live in this swamp?" moaned Ashley, as she swam around in the thick mess. Ashley swam over to Andros and grabbed his hand for support. "I haven't seen such a overgrown planet in a long time,"

Cassie Chan chuckled at her remarks. "First off, remember that this is a moon, not a planet," she corrected Ashley. "And jeez Ashley, we're only teenagers… so nothing is really a long time," And then she smiled at her.

Ashley shot a dirty look at Cassie's way. The search for Zordon was really beginning to get to the Yellow Ranger. The Rangers had left the abandoned city prior to their search for clues of Dark Specter's forces. The locals had been hesitant to give out any information in fear of being punished by the forces of evil. It was apparent that the citizens of Dusque were very superstuous when it came to such things.

"Ashley…come with me for a second," Cassie whispered, pulling Ashley off to the side.

"What do you want to know?" Ashley asked.

"I overheard your conversation with Andros last night, and well…" Cassie explained.

"Cassie!" exclaimed a shocked Ashley "You were eavesdropping on my conversation with Andros?" She got a worried look in her eye, and her answers became more guarded.

Cassie's expression turned to sorrow. "There's no need to get upset with me Ashley… I'm your best friend, and well, best friends are supposed to know these kinds of things. And besides, I'm happy for you. Andros is a great guy,"

"Do you really think so?" Ashley asked, her tone lightening up.

Cassie nodded. "Speaking of romances… do you know what really has got my heart in a bundle right now?"

Ashley thought for a minute before she answered. "T.J.? I noticed how close the two of you have become,"

"T.J. is a great guy…but no, that's not it. And it's not Carlos either," Cassie clarified before Ashley could guess again.

"Then who is it?" Ashley asked.

"The Phantom Ranger," Cassie answered.

Ashley snorted. "The Phantom Ranger? Are you serious?"

"What's so funny about that?" Cassie demanded.

"Nothing… it's just well, you don't even know what the guy looks like, and it just sounds like some kind of weird fetish," Ashley replied.

"Oh yeah?" Cassie responded. "Well… well… at least I'm not in love with a Kerovian!" she mocked, swimming away.

In the other part of the swamp, Andros, T.J and Carlos debated the information Dimitria gave them.

"I really don't think Dimitria would lie to us… unless she was doing it for her life, or if she's under some evil spell," said Carlos.

"It just doesn't seem right to me," T.J. added.

"What if that wasn't Dimitria?" asked Andros. "I mean, are you guys positively sure that was her? Anyone can hold a scarf over their face and pretend to be someone," he added. "And you guys never seen her entire face?"

Carlos shook his head. "Unless the Rangers before us had the chance, she was always so secretive with us, and always spoke in questions,"

"I suppose it was possible that someone was impersonating her, but it sounded just like her," T.J. responded.

"Yeah… that's what makes everything so weird," said Carlos.

Andros had a bad feeling that something terrible was happening back on Earth, and their wild goose chase wasn't getting them anywhere.

"Guys… I think we should go back to the Milky Way Galaxy and protect the Earth for now. It's more then obvious that we're not going to find any information on Zordon here,"

"I think you're right," T.J. added.

"Me too," Carlos chimed in.

Suddenly, Ashley erupted with screams. "Guys! I think I found something!"

As Kimberly and Billy made their way to find Rito, they heard a gurgling sound behind them. Then another. Then more.

"What's that noise?" asked Kimberly. Her brown eyes looked worried.

Billy pointed to the edge of the narrow hallway. "It's a Putty Patrol!"

"Putties?" Kimberly asked. "I thought Rita and Zedd ditched them for Tengas,"

"Guess not," Billy said. "We better take care of them… and look at this, they're not even Zedd's "Z" Putties." He noticed as dozens of the mindless clay fighters surrounded them.

"Like old times?" Kimberly asked.

"Right on!" Billy exclaimed. "Let's take out the garbage," he spun in a circle, taking six Putties to the ground.

Two Putties rushed Kimberly from both sides. She sprang high above them into the air. Instead of hitting Kimberly, the Putties crashed heads and knocked each other out.

A single Putty headed towards Billy, who delivered a spin kick, knocking the clay figure down to the ground.

Afraid of being defeated, the remaining Putties de-materialized and disappeared into thin air.

"If they weren't going to fight, then what was that all about?" asked Kimberly gasping for air.

"I don't know… but man, it's been way too long," Billy joked.

"Come on, we have to find the dungeon keys," said Kimberly.

"Stop right there!" Rito Revolto exclaimed. "Have you two seen any dying flowers around here?"

"Um… I think so, but they were kind of inside a cell with some people. We were going to water them, but we didn't have a key,"

"You mean these?" Rito held up a set of old-fashioned brass keys.

"Yes, those will do," Billy, added.

"All right," Rito replied. "Well, I've got the water… do you two want to lead me to the dying flowers?"

"You know… you're probably busy, why don't you let us do it?"

"Hmm…" Rito thought. "You know, you're right! Ed is always treatin me like his servant, so it's about time I have my own servants." He handed them the water can, and the dungeon keys. "Return this to my office, and don't take too long!"

"We won't!" Kimberly exclaimed.

As the two them turned to leave, Rito finally realized who they were. "Hey… wait a minute!"

"Run!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Come back here Power Rangers!"

"We've got to get the dungeon door unlocked, and we have to get Jason, Zack, and Trini out of here,"

"Astronema?" a voice called down the portside crew pit through the hum of background conversation taking place. "I've just received a message from Quantrons; the Power Rangers have caught on to our foil means of trickery, and are searching for an open portal back into the Milky

Way Galaxy,"

Astronema, leaning over the shoulder of a crewmember, stationed at the bridge of the Dark Fortress's communication monitor, ignored the shout of her idiotic henchman. "Captain Zurgane, monitor the flow of time," she ordered, tapping her purple fingernails against the display screen.

Zurgane through a questioning glance up at her. "Princess…?"

"I heard him," Astronema replied. "You have an order, Captain,"

"Yes, Princess," Zurgane replied carefully, and entered in the code to peer into the time flow.

"Astronema?" the voice repeated, closer this time. Keeping her eyes on the communication monitor, Astronema waited until she could hear the sound of the approaching footsteps. Then, with all the regal weight of evil training that she'd undergone gave a person with such high authority as herself, Astronema straightened up and turned around.

The idiot pirate's brisk walk faltered; came to an abrupt halt. "Uh, Astrone-" He looked into Astronema's eyes and his voice faded away.

Astronema allowed the silence to hang in the air for a handful of heartbeats, long enough for those nearest to notice. "This is not the bridge of Divatox's submarine. Information is not, and I repeat, not simply shouted in the direction of its intended receiver. Is that clear Elgar?"

Elgar swallowed. "Yes, Astronema,"

Astronema held her eyes a few seconds longer, then lowered her head in a slight nod. "Now, what did Dark Specter tell you?"

"Yes, Astronema," Elgar swallowed again. "We've just received word from the Quantrons we dispatched to chase after the Astro Rangers, have noticed a certain change in attitude. It seems as if they are on to our trickery,"

Astronema sighed. "We can't allow this to happen!" she said grimly. The Astro Rangers were the only known active Power Rangers, and if she allowed them to escape back to Earth, she knew they would ruin Dark Specter's plans.

"Elgar, have Ecliptor report to the bridge, I believe he will be able to stop these pathetic Power Rangers before they find a space warp," she ordered. "And have an army of Quantrons land on the planet the Rangers are on, we can't let them escape!"

"Aye yi Astronema!" Elgar replied, before turning around and stumbling to fulfill his orders.

"Why do I surround myself with idiots!" Astronema mumbled to herself.

Kimberly and Billy reached the dungeon door and quickly searched for the right key. Rito was on their tail.

"Hurry Billy!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"I'm trying Kim," said Billy.

Rito was catching up. "Stop it now, you're going to get me into a lot of trouble with my sis and Ed!"

"I've got it!" Billy said.

"Whoo hoo Billy!" exclaimed Zack.

Rito finally caught up finally. "Hold it right there Power Rangers!"

"We've got this far, and I'm not letting you ruin it for us!" Billy exclaimed, delivering a spin kick, sending Rito against the stoned wall.

"Hey!" Rito said in pain. "You didn't have to do that, you hurt me!"

"Let's split up guys, if we're all captured it's not going to do any good," Kimberly said.

"Right," Billy said. "Kim, you go with Jason. Trini, and Zack you go with me,"

"Aww come on guys! I don't want to chase both of you!" Rito exclaimed.

In the Throne Room, Lord Zedd was attempting to construct a time portal with his staff. He was having no luck however. "Blast this wand!" he yelled angrily.

"What's the matter Zeddy?" asked Rita Repulsa. "Did you break your magic stick?"

"Shut up! You tuttle tort, I am trying to summon a time warp to make sure this mutant doesn't ruin things for us,"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Rita chimed in.

"What are you on about?" asked Zedd.

"It's a new spell I've come up with, and if it is said correctly…" Rita explained, but was interrupted by Goldar's voice.

"Lord Zedd!" Goldar yelled. "The Power Rangers have escaped, five of them are in the palace!"

"What?" Zedd exclaimed. "Well, don't just stand there like an idiot, cease them!" Zedd tossed his staff forward, causing a energy blast to erupt out of it.

Suddenly, a vortex formed, a vortex of time.

"Yes!" Lord Zedd. "I've finally done it! Now, it's time to act quickly. Goldar, cease the Power Rangers… and Rita, have Finster round up our best monsters!"

The throne room emptied quickly. Kimberly and Jason appeared from behind a pillar. They'd overheard the entire conversation.

"Kim, hurry, we can hide behind Zedd's throne," Jason pointed.

Jennifer Scotts looked up at the bright blue sky, and didn't notice any changes from the year 2001. The sky was bright blue, and still beautiful. They were in the middle of a large park. The park was pretty much emptied, but that was natural considering how early it was.

"Guys," she said, looking at her four friends. "I don't think we're in Silver Hills,"

"We're not," Wes answered. "We're in Angel Grove Park, I had my sixteenth birthday party here,"

"Angel Grove?" Lucas responded. "That name sounds familiar,"

Jen nodded. "It would… in our "Lifes and Times of the Power Rangers" class, we learned that Angel Grove was the resurrection territory for the Rangers of the twentieth century,"

"Come on, we can't mess around… we have to stop Ransik,"

"What are you Stone Canyon geeks doing in our Park?" spoke a raspy voice.

"Stone Canyon?" asked Katie.

Wes looked down at the Stone Canyon football jersey he'd bought at the Silver Hills Shopping Mall.

"Who said this was your park?" Jen asked.

Farcus Bulkmier gasped at Jen. "Well, well little girlie, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

"Yeah!" answered Eugine Skullovich. "What he said,"

"Shouldn't you guys be in school?" asked Trip.

From behind Zedd's enmourmous throne, Jason stared back into the twisting vortex that formed from the energy source from Zedd's wand. The vortex twisted into an image, of five teenagers walking in the park... that's when he realized that he was staring at himself, as a teenager, and the others. They were walking beside him. "What's going on?" he thought to himself, as he glanced at Kimberly. The look on her face made him realize that she too was puzzled by the images they were seeing.

Kimberly's mind flooded with intensity, she'd almost forgotten that day, but seeing it again. It was her first day of high school, the day she'd take on the powers of the Pink Ranger. But why had she forgotten it? Had the effects of the time rift taken so much advantage of her emotions? They were questions she couldn't answer. A large shadow hovering over her body interrupted her thoughts, she elbowed Jason. "They've found us," she whispered.

"I knew it'd only be a matter of time!" Goldar hissed at her. "You power geeks have lost your battle maneuvers, and soon, you'll loose your lives!" the golden monkey raised his sword into the air, preparing to strike down on Kimberly.

"No!" Jason shouted. He jumped up quickly and pinned Goldar against the wall. "You're not going to hurt her, monkey brains!"

Goldar broke free from Jason's weakened grip, and clenched him by his neck. "Red Ranger, you're battle tactics you once used on me in the Dark Dimension will no longer fool me. You're finished!"

"Jason!" Kimberly cried.

"Goldar? What's going on here?" Lord Zedd's voice boomed, as the dark being entered the throne room. "Why didn't you inform me that you'd found these two twerps? The others have escaped, and you waited time on a pathetic grasp you've been holding for years,"

"It's now time for me to enact my revenge! Let go of them, I will finish these two once and for all... something I should have done years ago," Lord Zedd commanded, he raised his staff high into the air as Goldar dropped Jason to the ground.

Kimberly glanced at the swirling time portal, and realized it was there only chance for escape. They had to act quickly. "Jason!" she shouted. "The portal, we have to go through it,"

Jason quickly jumped up. "Kim, that's crazy. That thing is a time portal, who knows what will happen to us!"

Kimberly looked over at Zedd's staff, which was building up faster and faster, energy sparks, and lightning bolts. She cried out in horror as the ball of energy came flying towards her. Kimberly screamed.

Jason cried out in horror. "Nooooooooooo!" He reached out, but it was too late. Kimberly had dashed towards the portal and had entered it.

"You won't escape me Red Ranger!" Zedd exclaimed.

But before Zedd could fire upon Jason, he too leapt towards the vortex, entering the flow of time.

"Blast!" Zedd growled. "Remind me to never EVER send your brother to do something. Goldar, tell Finster to hurry up the creation of those monsters!"

Jason and Kimberly landed in the middle of Angel Grove Park, their memories were returning to them, and what ever feeling the time rift had caused were gone.

"Jase?" Kimberly groggily asked.

"Are you all right?" Jason returned.

She nodded and stood up. "It looks like we're in the park," she recognized their surroundings.

Off in the distance two girls headed towards them, one wearing a lot of pink, and one wearing a lot of yellow. The brunette girl in pink was talking.

"So… are you nervous about high school?" Kimberly Hart asked her best friend Trini Kwan.

Trini shrugged. "I don't know.. I mean, I guess I haven't really thought about it, you're really my only "girl" friend.

"Same with me… we hang out with too many guys," Kimberly joked.

"Jase…" Kimberly said, recognizing the girls. "Um… I think we're in a whole lot of trouble,"

To Be Continued…


	19. Blast to the Power Past Pt II

Chapter Nineteen - Blast to the Power Past Pt. 2

Jason looked up and saw Kimberly and Trini walking towards them on the bike trail. Without thinking he grabbed Kimberly and led her to two large shrubs that they could hide behind. Catching his breath, Jason turned to Kimberly to make sure she was all right.

"Do you think they saw us?" he asked, still panting. He wiped the sweat which was pouring from his forehead. "What happens if they saw us, if you saw yourself?"

Kimberly shook her head. She wasn't sure, by the looks of things the two teenage girls were still a couple of meters away from the spot they'd landed. Kimberly couldn't believe her eyes. She was staring at herself, her teenage self and it felt weird to refer to herself as someone else. It was an awkward out of body experience for the disheveled Pink Ranger. She brushed the grass off of her jeans and leaned forward trying to hear the conversation as the two girls passed the brush.

"Did you see those two weirdoes jump into the bushes when they saw us coming?" Kimberly said to Trini. "That is like so totally sick and disgusting,"

Trini nodded. "Yeah, I saw it all right. I don't know what they were doing, but whatever it was, it's probably illegal to do in Angel Grove Park,"

Kimberly sighed. "I'd always heard that nasty things happen in the park, and you know, my mother wants me to avoid it and all but she seemed okay that I'd be walking with you. I guess I never believed the rumors, I mean nothing ever bad happens in Angel Grove… or well, some bad things happen but you know not this bad,"

"My parents are thinking about moving to Stone Canyon, but I really don't want to. My Uncle Howard recently moved here, and leaving right now wouldn't be an option for me. If we do move, I hope they decide to wait until I'm finished with high school," Trini replied, semi-changing the subject.

Kimberly gasped. "Oh my god I know, it would so suck if I had to spend four years at Angel Grove High by myself without my best friend. I think I would die,"

"You wouldn't die Kim," Trini laughed. "Besides, you'd still have Jason, Zack, and Billy. They're your friends too you know,"

Kimberly nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I know they're my friends… it's just sometimes I… never mind, it's silly," she paused, wondering if she should reveal her thoughts. She'd never told anyone in the whole wide world about her feelings for her guy friends, and she wasn't sure Trini would take them seriously if she told her.

"No, what is it?" Trini asked. "Come on Kim, you can tell me anything… you know that right?"

"I don't know Trini…," Kimberly hesitated.

"Come on, we still have at least fifteen minutes before the bell rings… so come over here and sit down and tell me what's on your mind. You know I'll drag it out of you anyways," Trini joked.

Kimberly sighed, deciding to tell her friend. "All right I'll tell you," she replied, as they walked over to a park bench.

Back in the bushes, Kimberly and Jason listened on. Jason poked Kimberly in the side and whispered, "What are you going to tell her?"

Kimberly shrugged, and held her finger to her mouth signaling him to be quiet so she could hear the conversation. The girls were sitting directly in front of the bushes Kimberly and Jason had dashed into. She was suddenly remembering this, as if it has been re-planted into her head as she watched it, but she couldn't remember for the life of her what secret she was going to tell Trini.

"All right… here goes nothing," Kimberly mumbled, she turned to Trini. "Sometimes I think the guys don't like us more then friends," she said. "I know it doesn't make any sense… but they're getting older, and their hormones are just as active as ours… so why haven't they complimented us, or asked us out?"

Trini giggled. "Of course not Kim," she replied. "They are our friends, our brothers even. They are there to protect us, and well, I think they are the only guys at Angel Grove High who wouldn't make a pass at us,"

"Maybe," Kimberly replied.

"It's okay to feel that way Kim, it's normal," Trini added. "I admit, I caught myself wondering the same thing. But look, we're sounding conceded about ourselves,"

"No we're not," Kimberly replied. "Both of us are attractive. Some times I think our guys are into guys,"

"Kimberly!" Trini gasped.

Kimberly giggled. "I'm only kidding Kimberly. Jason could have any girl he wanted, and Zack has been chasing Angela since junior high. Billy is too shy to be thinking about girls right now… he's more concerned over his science projects," she smiled. "I could see myself as Mrs. William Cranston someday, he would be making the money as a famous scientist, and I would be spending it,"

"You're so bad," Trini replied friendly. "Come on, we better get to school before Mr. Caplan catches us. I don't think we want to get detentions as freshman on our first day of school,"

Kimberly nodded. "Trini wait," she turned to her friend and hugged her. "Thank you for listening to me. It's great to know that I can confide with someone about my silly ideas and take them seriously,"

"I'm always here for you Kim," Trini returned the hug. "It looks like you're stuck with me,"

"Life couldn't be better," Kimberly replied as the two girls walked off down the path.

Meanwhile in the bushes, Kimberly turned to Jason wiping a tear from her eye. Hearing that conversation brought back so many memories, reminding her of how close she and Trini had been. It also made her feel ashamed of herself, because she'd been so conceded in those days, and was disappointed with her remarks about spending Billy's money.

"Wasn't that surreal?" she asked Jason.

Jason had a stern look on his face. "You thought I was gay?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring at her.

"Oh come on, it was only a joke. I was just wondering why the three of you never complimented me or asked me out on a date. It was weird," she replied.

"You were like a sister to me Kim, why would I do that?" Jason asked. "At least…I didn't think you wanted me to… I always thought you were interested in Larry Hetrick,"

She sighed at him. "Hello? I was only interested in Larry because you never asked me out. However, can we please not fight about this, it's in the past, and we have a serious problem here,"

"Don't forget Kim," Jason winked. "We are in the past,"

Kimberly pushed him down onto his back. "I can't believe they thought we were making out in the park. All we did was run into the bushes," she flicked the leaves that fell into her head from bush onto the ground and stood up.

Jason nodded. "Yeah that is pretty weird, but you know, I'm always open to that," he wretch for her hand and kissed it softly.

"Jason!" she yelled. "Look, we're in the year 1993, we obviously went through a time portal, and we have more important things to worry about right now, like finding that time portal so we can go back to the future and help the others escape from Zedd,"

"Obviously," Jason joked. "Joking aside though, you're right. But you know Kim, you and Trini would have seen a weird portal if it was still there… and obviously they didn't, so obviously there is no more portal. We're obviously stuck,"

"Jason Scott!" she yelled again. "If you think mocking me is going to make me feel any better about this situation then you're obvio- ugh! You're wrong!"

"Kim, look," he replied, standing up beside her. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that, I guess I'd rather be right here with you then anywhere else,"

Kimberly buried her head into Jason's chest and began crying. "I'm sorry Jason, I'm just scared. I don't know what's happening in our time, and now we're stuck here. Zordon and Alpha are gone, and Billy doesn't have some weird science contraption to bring us back to the future. What are we going to do?". She looked at him, trying to read the clueless sorrow that filled his face.

Jason wiped the tears from Kimberly's face with his fingers and kissed her forehead. "I don't know Kim," he replied. "But, you know what I do know? I know that we were Power Rangers once, and I know that we've gotten out of sticky situations before without using our powers, and I'm sure we can find a way to do it this time,"

She nodded at him. "I'm glad I'm here with you too Jason. I feel protected when I'm with you, and I know you're not going to let anything happen to me, I know it,"

"Of course I'm not going to let anything happen to you Kimberly. I love you," he said finally, a private moment the two of them were sharing had finally happened, and he'd finally said the two words to her that he'd been yearning to say for a long time. "And when we get back, I want you to marry me, I want us to be together,"

"I love you too Jason," she replied meekly, forcing a smile onto her face. "I want to be with you too, so lets find a way back to the future,"

Jason took Kimberly's hand and the two emerged from behind the bushes and began walking down the pathway that would lead them into downtown Angel Grove.

-ATP-

Lord Zedd slammed his metal clad hand down on the balcony and cast lightning energy from his Z staff out into space. Kimberly and Jason had escaped his clutches and somehow they'd managed to close the portal to the past. Now he'd never stop the mutant of the year 3000 from ruining his Empire. After interrogating his henchman on who had let the power brats out of the dungeon, Rito was revealed as the culprit. Zedd was still trying to decide what to do with Rito, and wanted nothing more then to destroy him on the spot.

Rito stood behind Rita Repulsa trembling, the silence of the throne room making him nervous. He'd been tricked, and this time he didn't think Lord Zedd would let him off easy, because he could tell how angry Zedd was by the deep red glow emitting from his body.

"Uh, Ed," Rito mumbled. "I'm really sorry about letting the Rangers out of my grasp, I won't do it again I promise,"

Zedd turned around in anger. "Who said there will be a next time!" Zedd growled, slamming his fist into the balcony again. "You've single handedly cost us all we've worked for Rito! And my name is Lord Zedd for the last time!"

Rita Repulsa walked forward to calm her husband down. "Zeddy, my little brain tumor, isn't there a way for you to revive the time vortex with your powers?" She clasped his hand and patted him on the back. "After all you are the great and powerful Lord Zedd, prince of darkness, king of the Z-"

Lord Zedd pulled a way and walked towards his throne, knocking Rito to the ground. He slumped down into his throne chair and sighed at his wife. "Why do you think it took so long in the first place my little rotten fruit? I opened a time vortex to the actual past, not one of those little pocket time dimensions that we sent the Power Rangers into, and now I've drained the energy from my staff! It would take days to recharge, and by then we'd be history!"

"Ed, I've got an idea!" Rito chimed in. "First we'll dispatch Tenga Warriors all over the palace to find and imprison the remaining power punks, and then we will use Rita's staff to open a time vortex to the past!"

Zedd raised up. "I think you might actually be on to something Rito," he clasped his hands together. "We'll capture the remaining power geeks, and then we'll use them for ransom on the others! What a brilliant idea I've come up with!"

Rito sighed, once again one of his ideas had been stolen from Lord Zedd and he didn't have the credit to show for it. He sat down on the stone floor and awaited Zedd's orders.

"Rito!" Zedd commanded. "Goldar and you shall take the Tenga Warriors to every floor of this palace until you find those power punks. Once you find them throw them in the cellar, then we will use Rita's wand to create a portal to the year 1993,"

"All right," Rito sighed. "I'll go and find Goldar then Ed,"

Lord Zedd didn't even hear Rito's response, not that he cared. He was too happy that his empire may be saved after all that he jumped out of his throne chair and glided to the balcony with his wife. "Isn't Earth dreadfully ugly this night?" Zedd asked.

"Yes Zeddy," Rita replied. "That reminds me, we need to move the palace back to the moon, I'm growing tired of this heat," Rita wiped her forehead.

"Perhaps if you tried new clothing you wouldn't grow as hot, my dear," Zedd replied, angering Rita.

Rita Repulsa stormed off towards Finster's laboratory. "Why do you care anyways?" she muttered under her breath.

Zedd peered down into the empty streets of Angel Grove still in fear that all he had accomplished could be destroyed any second. It was the only time he'd ever been afraid of anything, and it terrified him. He felt himself growing weak, as if he was disappearing completely. He grasped the balcony for support and collapsed to the ground.

Rita walked over to Finster and tapped the white headed wizard on the back, causing him to jump "Finster! We need to move the palace up to the moon, so began the engineering immediately!" her voice screeched.

"Oh, Empress, I wasn't expecting your company," Finster replied, bowing. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Did you hear me?" Rita screamed. "MOVE THE PALACE BACK TO THE MOON IMMEDIATELY!"

Finster cowered in fear. "Right away mistress," He walked over to a control panel and began to punch in a few buttons.

"Wait Finster!" said Rita. "Have you seen my Magic Wand? Zeddy is going to need it soon, and I can't find it anywhere!"

Finster nodded. "Yes empress, I sent your wand to the Cimmerian Planet for repair, it should be back within days brand new and just as powerful," Finster replied cheerfully.

"YOU IDIOT!" Rita yelled pushing Finster into his table filled with clay monsters. "Zeddy and I needed to use my wand to create a time vortex and stop a mutant from destroying the past!"

Finster was bewildered. He knew he remembered receiving orders to send Rita's wand to the Cimmerian Planet for repairs, he distinctly remembered this. "Rita, you gave me instructions to send your wand to the Cimmerian Planet because you'd accidentally damaged it when the palace was moved from the moon to Angel Grove,"

"You weren't supposed to listen to me!" she whined. "Fine Finster! Move the palace, while I go and explain to Zeddy that my wand is missing," she pushed Finster out of her way and started walking towards the throne room.

"Sis!" Rito called, dashing down a separate passageway almost knocking the round witch down. "Sis, those power geeks have the dungeon keys and they've locked all of the doors!"

Rita grabbed her brother by his neck. "Listen skull brain, we have more important things to worry about then a locked dungeon door," she began to walk off.

"But sis!" Rito chimed again. "I have orders from Ed, and well, can't you use your wand to open the dungeon door? Please?" he begged.

Rita screamed. This was not the time for idiotic questions, not only was she terrified at telling Zedd about her missing wand, but she had a weird feeling in her stomach as if she were disappearing into alleviation. Now she was dealing with her idiotic brother and his idiotic questions. She turned to Rito, glaring at him. "I don't have my wand, and I'm going to Zeddy now to work out a new plan,"

"Uh, okay?" Rito replied stupidly.

Rita made her way into the throne room where she saw Lord Zedd's collapsed body. She rushed over to it and screamed in horror. "Zeddy!" she yelled. "What has happened to you?"

-ATP-

Meanwhile, below the throne room deep in the dungeons, Trini, Zack, and Billy wondered along the walls hoping they would find a way out of the palace. Trini held the dungeon keys in her hands. She'd been guarding them ever since Kimberly handed them to her when the five of them had split up. Trini was worried about Kimberly and Jason, because she wasn't sure if they were all right. Trini was growing weaker however, and she was unable to explain it. She could tell that the same thing was happening to Zack and Billy by the drowsy looks on their faces.

"Do you think Kim and Jason are all right?" she finally asked, breaking the eerie silence.

Zack shrugged. "We can only hope for the best at this point. I'm sure we'd know by now if something horrible happened to them," Zack stepped ahead, the cells on this floor were surprisingly empty.

Billy nodded. "I'm sure they're all right Trini, probably better off then we are anyway. I'm sure Zedd and Rita have their armies searching the Palace for us,"

Up ahead, Zack noticed a door with many locks on it. It appeared to be a high security door, used for important prisoners, or maybe storage. Zack motioned towards the door. "What do you think that is?" he asked.

"Who knows?" Trini asked looking down at the keys. "Maybe we could find out," she grinned.

"Wait a second," Billy panted. "Do you guys care if we take a little break before we venture out any farther?" he leaned against the cold stone wall. "I don't know what's come over me, but I'm just so tired,"

Zack slid to the floor. "I know what you mean bro," he replied. "Maybe it's just nerves, we've never been in a situation like this without our powers,"

Trini sat down beside of Zack and Billy. "Something weird is going on, that's for sure," she added. "Have you guys thought about the past at all, like before we became Power Rangers?"

Billy shook his head. "Not really," he said. "I mean, I guess I've just been so involved in my life being a Power Ranger that those times never crossed my mind,"

"Same with me," Zack replied. "Although Billy, you've been a Power Ranger longer then Trini and I… so you've probably got a lot more things to think about, right?"

Billy nodded. "Right now I'm thinking about what happened to Cestria on Aquitar. She tried to stop me from returning here, she even teamed up with the United Alliance of Evil to make sure it didn't happen. Supposedly she erased this message that Kimberly sent,"

"Wow, that's awful man," Zack said. "She sounds like she really cares about you too," he patted Billy on the shoulder.

"She's not the only one," Trini thought to herself, trying to hold back tears. She still wondered if she should tell Billy about her feelings for him, but hearing the way he talked about Cestria made her wonder if it was even worth doing. Now she regretted hiding her feelings in High School, and knew how Kimberly felt about not telling Jason.

Billy glanced at Trini. "Why'd you ask that anyway Trini?" he asked. "Have you been thinking about those days?"

Trini nodded. "Something weird happened, while we were moving along the corridor earlier I suddenly remembered sitting in the park talking with Kimberly about something, and I could have sworn we saw people doing the deed in the bushes or something like that. It's weird because it's the first time I remember having a memory like that,"

"Hmm," Billy said. "That's definitely not weird. It's perfectly normal not to recall things that happened years ago, and then remember them,"

"Maybe," Trini responded. She glanced towards the bolted door, wondering if there was indeed something behind the doors. No sound emitted, not even from above. It was eerie, yet soothing to think that maybe they were safe for now. "Are you guys ready to see what's behind that door?"

Billy and Zack nodded at Trini giving her the answer that she wanted to hear, so she raised up and looked down at the keys. The darkness of the dungeon made it hard to see the shape of the different keys. Trini cautiously made her way towards the door, and looked carefully at one of the locks hanging on the wall.

"Who's there?" a voice echoed from behind the door, causing Trini to drop the keys on the floor.

Trini instantly recognized the voice, she cautiously looked at Zack and Billy who nodded at her before she spoke. "Tommy?" she asked. "Tommy is that you?"

Silence. Tommy Oliver stood behind the door, wondering if Trini Kwan had really spoken to him or whether or not it was another one of Lord Zedd's tricks. He hadn't heard from Zedd and Rita for days, and he was beginning to believe that during their overdrive to take over the world that they had forgotten about him. He felt weak too, something was consuming his life force and it was beyond him as to what it was.

Tommy prayed that his friends had found him, and that the Power Rangers had managed to defeat Rita and Zedd once and for all, but he wasn't going to get his hopes up. "Trini," he spoke weakly. "Is that you?"

A smile came to Trini's face. "Yes Tommy," she replied. "It's me, and I have Billy and Zack here with me. We're going to get you out, all right?"

"All right, Trini, Zack, Billy," Tommy weakly replied. "Where are the others?" he asked, thinking about all of his friends that had served as Power Rangers.

"We're not sure right now man," Zack answered. "We're just glad that we managed to find you,"

Tommy laughed. "It's good to hear your face again bro,"

Trini fiddled with the keys, unlocking them locks one by one. The anticipation made the wait seem even longer, but finally she'd unlocked the final local and pulled back the door. Tommy stood there, with a smile on his face, even though he appeared to be tortured, his hair was a mess, and he was grungy. "Tommy!" Trini rejoiced, throwing her arms around her friend. "I'm so happy to see you,"

Tommy returned the hug, while delivering high-fives to both Zack and Billy. It felt great to see his friends again, especially Trini and Zack. It'd been so long since he'd seen them. He looked around for Kimberly and Jason, realizing they weren't there at all. He didn't know why he'd hoped for them to be standing there even though Trini told him who really was there.

"Tommy, how did Lord Zedd and Rita capture you anyhow? Were you among those captured during the invasion?" Trini asked.

Tommy shook his head. "No, that's not it at all. He paused for a moment re-accounting his capture. "I was captured while doing research with my lab partner, it was a Bounty Hunter by the name of Darkonda. I had the Zeo Crystal with me, and I tried to summon my powers… but it was too late. He brought me to the palace and handed the crystal over to Zedd," he sighed. "I've been here ever since… and well, I was beginning to think they'd forgotten I was down here,"

"That sounds like a plot out of a Star Wars movie," Billy replied. "With Lord Zedd having the Zeo Crystal, I don't think there is much we can do,"

"Where are the Power Rangers?" Tommy asked. "The Turbo Rangers and myself picked an elite team of new teenagers to take our places. Have they been captured as well?"

"I guess you haven't heard…" said Trini. "Zordon has been captured by Dark Specter, and the Power Rangers are searching for him. I don't know if they are aware of the invasion, but I'm sure they'd be doing something,"

"Then I guess it's up to us then," Tommy replied. "Powers or not,"

Suddenly the castle began violently shaking, up above, Finster had programmed the engines to transport the palace back to the moon. Trini, Zack, Billy, and Tommy fell to the ground as the floor rumbled beneath their feet.

"What's going on?" Trini shouted.

"It seems as if the palace is moving," Billy answered. "Lord Zedd must be moving back to the moon,"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Tommy held on to the wall trying to stand up, unaware how right he was.

Meanwhile in the thrown room, Rita Repulsa violently shook the lifeless body of her husband Lord Zedd, not noticing that the palace was leaving Earth's atmosphere.

"Finster!" she yelled. "Get in here right now!"

Finster came scurrying from his workshop afraid that he'd done something wrong again. Then he noticed Lord Zedd's body and rushed over to the scene.

"Oh dear," he spoke. "What has happened to our Lord Zedd?"

"I don't know!" Rita screeched. "I came to tell him about my wand and I found him laying here like this!"

Finster pondered for a moment trying to figure out the cause of Lord Zedd's state. He wasn't sure but he thought he had an idea.

"Have you been feeling rather odd lately Empress? As if you're not feeling complete?" he asked Rita.

Rita Repulsa nodded affirmatively. "Yeah, I've been feeling like this all day! How did you know?"

Finster frowned. "I have been feeling the same way myself. I have predicted that the changes in time is having an effect on us. This mutant from the future's actions is causing everyone involved with his task to loose their state of being, causing them to feel incomplete. Eventually, as time changes even farther they will loose consciousness and then cease to exist,"

"WHAT?" Rita yelled. "Zeddy! Wake up! We have to stop that mutant before he ruins EVERYTHING!"

"I don't think that's going to be possible Empress," Finster responded. "In order for Lord Zedd to return to full health, what has happened to him must be undone.

"WHAT?" Rita screamed. "Then we have to find a way to go to the past!"

"Precisely," Finster added.

"Well, with Zeddy's wand damaged, and my wand in the repair show, what are we going to do?" Rita thought for a moment and then jumped into the air in joy. "Of course! The Zeo Crystal! We have the Zeo Crystal!"

"Ah yes," Finster answered. "However, Lord Zedd concealed the Zeo Crystal within a very secure place, and he is the only being who knows of its location,"

"Fiddlesticks!" Rita said. "All right fine then! Finster, summon the troops and start looking for that crystal!"

"Right away Empress," Finster replied, scuttling off towards his workshop.

-ATP-

Kimberly and Jason made their way into downtown Angel Grove, and were standing in front of a tall corporate building. Hours from now a Megazord battle would take place in these very streets, costing Angel Grove some of its most prized businesses. The power that the two had in their hands was unbelievable. All they had to do was make a few changes and their lives as Rangers would be altered forever.

"So," said Jason. "What do you want to do since we're obviously stuck here?"

"I don't know," Kimberly replied. "I mean, there really wasn't much to do back then, and Angel Grove was just a name on a map before Rita was unleashed. I suppose we could go to the mall, but it's not like I'm going to find anything worth wearing in this time for my age,"

"You could always dress up as a valley girl," Jason joked. "Your clothes size probably hasn't changed a bit,"

"Oh shut up Jason," kidded Kimberly, softly punching him. "You know, just because I told you I loved you doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of me now,"

Jason laughed. "Oh, is that right? Well… I guess I'll just have to act proper as your new boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Jason had said the word boyfriend, and it brought a wide smile onto Kimberly's face. Even though they were stuck in a time that they shouldn't be in, being with Jason was the most amazing experience. She'd never seen him like this before, so calm, and flirtatious. She liked it a lot. But still, they were stuck in the year 1993 without any notion why.

"Jason, why do you think Zedd and Rita had a portal open to here?" she asked.

"Hmm," Jason thought. "I'm guessing it might have something to do with the time fluxes that Lokar informed you and Billy about. If time is changing, perhaps they are threatened that their plans will be tarnished. That's only a guess though. I don't get why Zedd wouldn't send his goons after us though. It just doesn't make any sense to me,"

"Yeah I suppose," Kimberly replied. "That's a very good theory, and it makes a lot of sense. Judging by the activity around here though, nothing big has happened,"

Jason sighed. "We're in school right now. It's a good thing we look older or we'd be caught for truancy at the first grownup who saw us,"

"Bulk and Skull got away from it all of the time," Kimberly responded. "I mean, they were always in detention for skipping school, but they still did it anyway,"

Jason laughed at her mention of Bulk and Skull. "Kimberly, back then, Bulk and Skull looked like they belonged to a gang. As harmless as they were, I think people were afraid of them,"

"I never thought of it that way. I wonder what happened to Bulk and Skull anyway after graduation… any idea if they became full-fledged police?" Kimberly asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. Bulk and Skull pretty much got out of the police agency when Lt. Stone retired and purchased the Youth Center from Ernie. Bulk and Skull are back to their punk ways these days,"

Kimberly shook her head. "That's too bad. I thought maybe they were model citizens or something,"

"You're kidding right?" mocked Jason. "They're still good guys… they're just Bulk and Skull. You know?"

Kimberly nodded at Jason. "Yes, I know,"

A middle aged brunette woman stepped in front of Kimberly and Jason. She had her nose buried in a magazine that had something to do with art. She didn't seem to notice Kimberly and Jason, but Kimberly noticed her.

Kimberly grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him down the street. "Oh my god, that's my mother!"

"Your mother?" Jason asked. "Are you sure?"

Kimberly sighed. "I think I'd know my own mother,"

"I guess it doesn't sound that crazy, I mean she'd still be living here," Jason said. "Well, come on, you can't let her see you. You don't look that much older, she'll recognize you,"

Jason and Kimberly turned the corner, and suddenly Kimberly remembered something. "Jason! I've got it!" she screamed.

"Got what?" Jason asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" she replied. "I'm feeling fine. When I was sent back to the 1800's I sought out Zordon in that time. I went to the Command Center, and he helped me! So, I was thinking… since Zordon already knows me, both of us can go there and we'll explain our situation,"

Jason sighed. "That's a great idea, but without our communicators how do we get to the Command Center or even find it?"

"We have to try Jason! We have to at least try. We have to get back and save our friends, and save the world," she replied. "We can hike the mountains until we find it,"

He nodded at her. "All right… all right. Let's go find the Command Center,"

-ATP-

The Time Force Rangers dressed in their nineties clothing further interrogated Bulk and Skull in Angel Grove Park. Jen had a distinct feeling that they were hiding something from them, and she intended to discover what it was.

She sighed at the two teenagers. "Why don't you tell us what you're really doing in the park, I mean, is it really cool to skip school?"

"Look who's talking," Bulk replied to her remark.

"Yeah, look who's talking!" Skull copied, causing Bulk to give him a stern look.

"Fine," Jen said. "If you won't tell me then I'll just have to report you to the principal,"

Bulk thought for a moment. "No!" he screamed. "I can't go to detention this week, I have a huge television marathon I have to watch tomorrow,"

"All right," Jen said. "Then tell me,"

Bulk decided to give in, figuring that he'd get away from the weird teens faster. "We were watching these two weirdoes who fell out of the sky,"

"What?" Wes asked, but backed off when Jen gave him a weird look. It signaled that she was the one asking questions.

"All right," Jen said. "And just who fell out of the sky?"

Bulk winced. "I don't know? Two people?"

"Yeah, two people!" Skull chimed in.

"All right, thank you boys. You may go now," Jen dismissed them. "NOW GO TO SCHOOL!" she yelled, as Bulk and Skull hurried off towards Angel Grove High School not looking back.

Jen turned to the others. "Come on guys, we're going to Zordon. This could be serious,"

To Be Continued…


	20. Future Clash With the Past

**Chapter 20**  
**Future Clash With the Past **

Katie, Lucas, and Trip were involved in a heated discussion as they tried to figure out what Bulk and Skull meant by humans falling out of the sky, and Jen who seemed to already know was no help at all. She was standing all alone with her back to the team, fooling with a ring in her hand.

Wes was standing alone, but he too was thinking about the story told by the park bullies and especially Jen's orders. He didn't really know who this Zordon was, he really didn't care, but he knew that they'd already altered time by time traveling to the year 1993 and Jen was always so cautious when it came to time traveling. She'd always brutally interrogated the team with the rules of time travel, which include having strong conversations with people from another time. Wasn't this included? Or did Jen know something about this Zordon that he didn't. Instead of questioning her in front of the team, which she hated, Wes decided to pull her to the side. He walked up to her hoping none of the others would notice.

"Jen, can we talk?" Wes whispered.

Jen straightened up and quickly concealed the ring in her right shirt pocket before turning to face Wes. "What's there to talk about Wes? We have a mission, did you not understand my orders.

Wes was taken aback by her negative tone. He shook his head and backed away. "I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry Jen," he apologized, although he wasn't sure what for.

Jen frowned. "I'm sorry too Wes. I know I've been harsh lately, I'm just so afraid of messing up again. Lucas, Trip, Katie, and I have already risked our badges once for failing to capture Ransik in the year 3000. Captain Logan is counting on us to do the job this time, and I don't know what's going to happen if we fail,"

"I understand your mission Jen," Wes responded. "I want to help you capture Ransik too, I know I'm not risking anything here but I feel like I'm apart of this team now,"

"You are Wes," Jen said compassionately. "You're apart of this team in more ways then one, and I'm happy that you're here,"

Wes had been feeling a lot of things for Jen, he couldn't explain them and inside he knew that he could never act upon his feelings. She was from the future, and even if he could tell her how he felt… she was too heart broken over the events that had occurred with Alex. She'd probably laugh at him anyway. "Thank you Jen," Wes responded. "That really means a lot coming from you."

Jen nodded at him. Wes reminded her so much of Alex, she often wondered if he was possibly Alex's ancestor, but their last names weren't the same. It wasn't uncommon for there to be people who looked alike in the year 3000, especially in the age where babies were made by special requests. Jen couldn't help it, but she was developing deep feelings for Wes and had been blaming it on his strong resemblance to her fiancée. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, remembering Wes' original intentions for coming to her.

Wes gulped, he didn't want to ruin Jen's seemingly good attitude with asking questions about her orders but he knew he couldn't get out of it now, and didn't want to lie to her. "Um, I was kind of wondering who Zordon was, and why we're going to see him as it might interfere with the flow of time.."

Jen sighed. "Wes, weren't you listening before? We've been talking about Zordon and his important history with the Power Rangers since we've arrived in the year 1993,"

Wes tried not to make any sudden movements, he'd managed to do what he was trying not to do. Sure he'd been pay attention to Jen, but not to her words, to her beauty. "No Jen, I must have forgotten what was said, I'm sorry,"

"It's all right," Jen answered, surprising Wes. "I'll explain again. Zordon is a sage trapped in a time warp through the magical means of a space witch called Rita Repulsa. Today Rita will be accidentally released from her space dumpster by two astronauts and will unleash terror upon the Earth. Zordon will call upon five teenagers to become the first group of Power Rangers Earth has seen in centuries. Zordon knows about Time Force, there have been incidents that we've had to fix due to evil means in the past,"

"You mean the future?" Wes joked.

Jen smiled. "Confusing, isn't it? Anyways, we're equipped with these nifty time erasers that will erase memories of any events conflicting with the flow of time. So the plan is to capture Ransik and plant these devices so no one remembers anything. Anyways… something else has happened if my instincts are right, those two humans who fell from the sky are also from the future and Zordon will know what to do,"

Wes nodded, finally understanding the plan. Jen really had a good head on her shoulders because those devices she spoke of could have gotten them out of any pickle if they would have wanted to alter time for their own gain. He decided to drop the subject. "Thank you for explaining it to me,"

"No problem, as the leader of the team I'm happy to answer questions when someone doesn't understand. Jen replied. "I'm glad you came to me, sometimes I get the feeling that the others are afraid to ask questions,"

_"I don't blame them,"_ Wes said to himself. He smiled at Jen and made his way back towards Lucas, Trip, and Katie. Trip was speaking with Circuit about the advancement of cellular technology in the year 1993, while Katie and Lucas were whispering gibberish to each other.

Jen finally walked up to the group and took on her usual leadership stance. "All right guys, enough chattering! Circuit, I need the coordinates for the location of the Command Center in the California desert. Team, as Circuit reads them program them into your morphers for teleportation sequence,"

The four other Rangers nodded at Jen and readied their morphers as Circuit searched his database. "All right, I've found them. The coordinates are a latitude of 36.63495, and a longitude of -117.364,"

"All right!" Jen said in a commanding voice, she looked around making sure the area was clear of Angel Grove civilians. "Let's go!"

Instantaneously, five streams of colored beams sprinted off into the sky at the speed of sound headed for the Command Center.

* * *

It felt like two hundred degrees in the Californian desert. Jason and Kimberly had been hiking the mountains for what seemed like hours searching for any familiar rock formations that would tell them they were close to the Command Center.

Sweat poured from Kimberly. The last time she'd felt like this was during the search for the Temple of Power in the Desert of Despair. She'd been looking at the ground trying to put her mind off of the dilemma she and Jason were stuck in. If Zordon couldn't help them, what could they do? Kimberly's legs were growing weak, she assumed it was because of the time traveling sensation.

Jason, who was feeling all right in the intense heat had noticed that Kimberly was slowing down. "Kim, are you all right?"

Kimberly shook her head. "Do you care if we rest for a minute?"

"Of course not," Jason replied. "You've been on the go since we've been captured by Zedd,"

"Yeah," Kimberly nodded, as the events that had happened to quickly flooded her mind. "A lot has happened since you rescued me from Vince, and we teleported behind that department store,"

Jason laughed. "That's true," he sighed. "A lot has happened between us too… and I'm glad it did,"

Kimberly remained silent searching her heart for the right response. "Jase… don't take this the wrong way. But… do you think we're taking things too fast?"

Jason's heart sunk. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to say so he figured he'd try to get more out of her. "I… don't know what you mean?"

"Never mind," she responded, and laid her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I'm just afraid of getting into a relationship again,"

Jason was relieved. He knew that she had to be afraid, heck, he was afraid too after loosing Emily. It felt so right with Kimberly though, she was his other half. She completed him, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her. It was astounding how much she'd changed his life in the very little time that they'd been reunited. He literally loved her. "I love you Kimberly,"

Kimberly glanced at him. "Jason… I.." the appearance of five streams of colored light interrupted her response. "Jason! Did you see that?" she said excitedly pointing up towards a large mountain peak where the light source disappeared behind.

"Yeah I saw it all right," said Jason jumping up. "What in the heck was that? Have we all ready received our powers?"

Kimberly shook her head. "We haven't been hiking that long, we should still be in school besides that teleportation stream had the color green in it,"

"Maybe we were imagining it," said Jason, trying to make sense of the situation. "That has to be it, there were no other Power Rangers around back in this time,"

Kimberly shook her head. "Jase… call me crazy, but how in the world could both of us imagine the exact same thing at the same time?"

"You're right…" Jason nodded. "Come on, let's go check it out. I have a feeling that the Command Center is on the other side of that mountain peak,"

Jason and Kimberly started climbing up the various sized boulders as quickly as they could. Meanwhile at the top of the mountain base, the five Time Force Rangers landed. All of them seemed amazed at the large foreign structure that was the Command Center. Jen, Lucas, Trip, and Katie were used to this fashion of structures, but to Wes it was like something out of Star Trek.

"Amazing," said Wes. "And this has been here for thousands of years?"

Trip nodded. "Probably longer then that, Zordon is over ten-thousand years old,"

Jen walked around, she too was excited to be standing on such a fascinating Power Rangers landmark but she was trying to scale the building for its entrance. "Everyone search for an entrance, we have to get inside and explain our situation before Zordon suspects we're the enemy,"

The other four Time Force Rangers quickly followed their order and began surveying the building with Jen unaware that two more Rangers were scaling the mountains. Jason and Kimberly came to the top of the mountain peak, catching the first glimpse of the Command Center which sat upon another mound.

"We're almost there…" said Jason, panting. "Do you see anything suspicious Kim?"

Kimberly was trying to catch her breath, but managed to slur out a response. "No, I don't see anything, we need to get closer,"

"Do you think you have the strength to make a run for it?" Jason asked.

Kimberly nodded. "We're almost there, I think I could do anything if it meant we'd be getting home safely,"

"All right," Jason replied. "Let's do it,"

The two of them began running up towards the next mountain slope towards the Command Center, this task not as difficult as there were many pathways built into the rocks. The large sandstone building became larger and larger. The noises protruding from Kimberly and Jason's running startled Jen.

"Do you guys hear something?" Jen asked, looking behind her.

Wes stopped looking for an entrance and turned around. "Yeah it sounds like…"

"Look!" Katie screamed. "Pointing down towards the mountains. "There's two humans running towards this building,"

Lucas and Trip walked up towards the edge to get a closer look. "Who do you think it is Jen?" asked a dumbfounded Lucas.

Jen shook her head and shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know, but I'm ready to find out. Ready your morphers! Time for…"

"Stop!" called Wes. "Jen, if they are humans, we obviously can't attack them… and we can't let them see us morph,"

Jen was shocked the Wes was disobeying one of her orders, even if he was partially right. "Wes! You…"

Jen paused when Kimberly popped up over the bottom of the mountain and collapsed at her feet. Jason followed and bent down heaving for air. He hadn't noticed the Time Force Rangers standing yards away.

Kimberly looked up at Jen in her teenage 90's clothing. It was almost like she was staring at herself.

Jason didn't know what to think, they were obviously teenagers but why were they at the Command Center. Had something gone with in the time flow? Did Zordon choose different teenagers to become Power Rangers. His questions were about to be answered when Jen finally spoke.

"Kimberly Hart and Jason Scott," she spoke deeply. "I am Jennifer Scotts, leader of the Time Force Power Rangers,"

"You're the what of the what?" asked Kimberly, finally catching her breath. Kimberly pointed at Circuit finally noticing the flying robotic bird. "Um… Jase, am I dreaming?"

Lucas shook his head. "Jeez Jen, you didn't have to lay it on them like that. They don't have any idea what you're talking about,"

Jen nodded. "You're right Lucas," she paused. "I will explain better. Listen, we're from the future, we've come back in time because one of the mutants we've been fighting used a time device to stop the Power Rangers from receiving their power coins,"

"But that's us," Jason nodded. "And wait a second, Power Rangers from the future? How far in the future are you guys from?"

Trip stepped up to answer Jason's question. "Well, Wes is from the year 2001, but myself, Jen, Katie, and Lucas are from the year 3000,"

"3000?" Kimberly asked, she turned to Jason. "We have to be dreaming,"

Jen touched Kimberly's shoulder and turned her around. "You're not dreaming, I had a feeling that you two were the ones who fell from the sky in Angel Grove Park. Why are you back in time? What's happened?"

Jason shrugged. "We're not sure ourselves. Lord Zedd has invaded earth in the year 1998, the Astro Rangers were no where to be found so we took matters into our own hands. Without our powers we failed and was captured by Zedd. Kimberly here managed to escape and she went to Aquitar to seek help. However… Billy couldn't help us much and well, we somehow entered a time vortex in Zedd's throne room,"

"Wow, that's quite a story," Jen replied. "Are you two the only ones who entered that vortex?"

Kimberly nodded. "As far as we know. What are you guys doing at the Command Center?"

"We needed a base of operations to pin-point Ransik's location, we were hoping that we could find an entrance to speak with Zordon and Alpha 5 but our attempts have been unsuccessful,"

Jason thought for a second. He'd definitely used the Command Center door many times during his days as a Power Ranger when he'd come outside and think in the fresh mountain breeze. Suddenly it came to him. "You can't find an entrance because the entrance only appears to someone holding a power coin,"

Jen nodded. "I knew I was forgetting something. It's too bad your power coins were destroyed,"

Kimberly shrugged and wretched into her jeans pocket. "Well… I kind of have my old pterodactyl coin, but it's jammed inside of the power morpher which is completely destroyed,"

Jen nodded. "Hmm… do you mind letting me see it?"

Kimberly thought for a minute. Zordon always told them never to let anyone else have their power coins, could she really trust this girl from the future. "Um… well, I'm not supposed to. But you're a Power Ranger… I know I can trust you," she took out the small power morpher from her pocket which was cracked through the middle and handed it over to Jen.

"Wow," said an amazed Jen. "Do you guys know how old and important this is?"

The four Time Force Rangers stepped up for a closer look.

Trip couldn't believe his eyes, history museums in the future contained the very object, but he'd never seen it so close up before. It was their heritage as Power Rangers. "This should reveal the door, after all it is a power coin,"

"We can only try," Jen answered, handing the power morpher back to Kimberly. "Since you know where the door is, lead the way,"

Kimberly nodded. The whole thing was happening so fast and she still didn't fully take in that she was talking to Power Rangers from the future. She led the way to the side of the Command Center building.

Jason and Wes shook hands, Jason figured that Wes was the Red Ranger of the team. "Nice to meet you bro," said Jason.

"You too," Wes replied. "It's great getting to meet you, I read so much about you when I was younger… or well, about the Red Ranger,"

Jason smiled. "It's great to know that Zordon is still alive and kicking in the year 3000," Jason patted him on the back and went to shake hands with Lucas and Trip.

"Well uh.. Zor," Wes began a reply, but stopped when Katie elbowed him.

"You can't tell them anything about the future," Katie whispered. "It could cause a catastrophe,"

Wes nodded, trying to conceal the pain where Katie forcibly elbowed him. "Right Katie, I'll keep that in mind,"

The six Rangers followed behind Kimberly, a door instantly appeared. Kimberly was so familiar with this that she walked right through. The inside of the Command Center was dark, like it'd been the first time she, Jason, Zack, Billy, and Trini were teleported there. Turning through a couple of hallways Kimberly finally found the main room. Alpha 5 was standing at the control panel, his back to the seven Rangers talking away. It broke Kimberly's heart to see him standing there because she knew what would happen to him in the future.

"Ayi yi yi," Alpha chimed. "This is most disturbing Zordon! An un-identified planetoid has entered the Earth's atmosphere,"

"That is most disturbing Alpha," replied Zordon. "Send a tracking signal from the Command Center. I have a bad feeling about this. It must be the planetoid where Rita's dumpster is found."

Kimberly stepped forward, which set off the intruder alert. "Zordon! Alpha!"

The ringing noise set off Alpha 5"Intruder alert! Ayi yi yi! Intruder alert!"

"Calm down Alpha," Zordon spoke. "It's Kimberly,"

Alpha 5 paused for a minute thinking. "Oh no, it's a catastrophe. Rita Repulsa has been released from her dumpster early and we forgot to send for the five teenagers with attitude so they came already?"

"No Alpha," Kimberly responded. "Nothing is wrong, I came from the future again… except this time I've brought a few friends with me…"

Jason, and the Time Force Rangers stepped through. Jen walked up and looked at the plasma tube which held Zordon. "Zordon, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Jennifer Scotts, a Time Force Officer. It's a long story, but we need your help. All of us do,"

**To Be Continued**


	21. Back to the Future Pt I

**CHAPTER 21  
BACK TO THE FUTURE PART ONE **

Although Zordon and Alpha had opened a contact frequency with Captain Logan of the Time Force the second news coverage of Ransik's attacks were available, the wise sage was very intrigued to learn about the future, his close contact with the Time Force agency over the years didn't entice his knowledge of the future due to dangerous reasons, but it warmed his hearts to be meeting a team of Rangers who were so far away from home. The Power Rangers lived on, and he happily agreed to let them use the Command Center's computer system to track down Ransik in Silver Hills, California. After Kimberly and Jason explained their situation to Zordon, the seven of them began searching Ransik so they could return to their respective times as soon as possible.

Jen, Trip, Lucas, and Katie were scattered all around the control panels as Alpha 5 instructed them to use the equipment which seemed ancient to them. With the Command Center's tracking system, they were sure to find a location spot on Ransik's evil aura. They'd managed to track down a news broadcast explaining the terror that had been caused from Ransik's rapture in downtown Silver Hills. Kimberly stood in front of the viewing globe patiently waiting for more information. Alpha 5 seemed fascinated with Circuit who had explained how his circuits functioned.

It had been decided that the Time Force Rangers would contact Captain Logan and explain Kimberly and Jason's situation. Hopefully, they would receive permission to accompany the fallen Power Rangers back to the year 1998 and stop Lord Zedd's takeover of Earth.

"Ayi yi," spoke Alpha 5. He recently remembered something from a discussion Zordon had with the captain of the Time Force. "Jennifer, we were foretold of your arrival by Captain Logan. He informed Zordon that your team would arrive an hour before Ransik's tampering with the time flow. What happened?"

Jen turned around to face Alpha. "That is correct Alpha, however it seems that Captain Logan's information was incorrect. Our arrival occurred an hour after Ransik's arrival in the year 1993. It's quite unfortunate that things turned out this way, because capturing Ransik as he landed would have been much easier. Hopefully we can find him in time before the opting of the Power Rangers," With that, both Jen and Alpha returned to the control panel continuing their search for Ransik's location.

Wes and Jason stood in another corner talking as if they'd been best friends forever. It was common for their to be a special bond between Red Power Rangers. Jason shared special bonds with both Tommy, and even Rocky during his days as the Gold Ranger. Wes could feel the connection between them as well, and felt like he could tell Jason anything.

Wes straightened up, and developed a serious look on his face. "Can I have your opinions on something?"

"Yeah bro," Jason replied. "What's up?"

Wes shrugged, hoping that his inquiry wouldn't make Jason laugh. "Well, you see I kind of have a thing for Jennifer…"he whispered, hoping Lucas and Trip weren't listening. It felt great telling someone, he knew Lucas and Trip would have laughed a him.

Jason didn't laugh, he smiled. "You know, it's perfectly natural for the Red Rangers to have a thing for the Pink Ranger… well, except when there's a White Ranger or a Green Ranger involved,"

Wes eyed Trip suspiciously, and turned back to Jason. "But the thing is, she doesn't know how I feel… and I don't know how to tell her. She's from the future, I'm from the present,"

Jason thought before giving a reply. He didn't want to send Wes the wrong advice and cause problems between Jen and him. Jason felt for Wes, because he felt the same way about Kimberly and lately even she'd been sending him weird signs. It seemed like at certain times she wanted to be with him, and at others she was unsure. The right words finally came to Jason. "Look Wes, I can only say to you what I've told myself recently. You just have to follow your heart, if you tell her how you feel then the worst possible outcome is rejection. I know that rejection hurts, but life will go on,"

Wes nodded, and patted Jason on the side. "You're right Jason, I really need to tell her and I will tell her. Now isn't the time though, we have to find Ransik and get you two back to your own time,"

"Right," Jason nodded.

Jen looked up from the control panel with a wide grin on her face. "We've found Ransik!". The others rushed over to the control panel at her deliverance. "It looks like he is hiding out in some kind of forested area in the Silver Hills National Reserve,"

"All right!" Lucas chimed. "Let's go get him!"

The crystal alarms placed respectfully around the Command Center started going haywire once again. Kimberly and Jason naturally looked towards the Viewing Globe, which would usually show a monster attack. A vicious looking monster with snakes protruding from its head proved their instincts. Kimberly and Jason jumped to action, as they tried to call their Power Morphers. They stepped back away, embarrassed as the reality returned to them. They were no longer Power Rangers.

"It's Medusaro, a mutant we captured for the use of the deadly snakes connected to her brain. She poisoned and murdered innocent victims with those bites, I should have known we'd face her someday," said Jen angrily

"Ayi yi yi! Zordon! If this mutant uses her evil powers upon a civilian in this time it could cause an Armageddon with future events! Power Rangers, you must do something,"

Jen looked at the others, signaling them to ready their morphers. "Don't worry Alpha, we'll handle this,"

"Wait, Zordon," said Kimberly stepping up, Jason followed behind her with a pretty good idea of what she was going to do. "Can't Jason and I help? We may not have our powers but we still have our fighting skills,"

"Yeah Zordon," seconded Jason. "I know you don't know me yet, but I hate standing on the sidelines. We may not prove to be much assistance without our powers but at least we could try to help,"

Zordon was silent for a moment as he considered their requests. "I cannot let you do that Kimberly and Jason. Without your powers to protect you from the venomous sting of Medusaro, and in the event of being murdered in this time period would be a catastrophe,"

"Hmm," Kimberly thought. She wasn't going to give up that easily, the facts hit her as she remembered what time period they were in. The two power coins which belonged to Jason and her were in that very Command Center awaiting their destined beholders. "Zordon, why can't you give us the power coins you have here. It was easily done when I was sent to the 1800's… it should work in this situation too,"

Zordon realized he'd been outsmarted. "That's a very good observation Kimberly, and you're right. I'd almost forgotten about the events that will occur later this evening when Rita Repulsa is released from her dumpster. I think it would only be proper to allow you to assist the Time Force Rangers, but you must return to the Command Center before Rita Repulsa is released from her imprisonment,"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," replied Jason with a great smile, he turned to Kimberly and winked, and she returned the gesture with a smile.

"Ayi yi," said Alpha 5. "I don't know about this…what if something goes wrong, what if Kimberly and Jason don't make it back in time? Then we'll be two power coins short,"

Jen stepped forward and took Alpha's hand. "Don't worry Alpha, we'll succeed in capturing Ransik in time for Kimberly and Jason to return the power coins. We have to go though before something horrible happens,"

Alpha sighed and looked at Zordon.

"Alpha, the power coins please," Zordon said nobly at the little robot.

Alpha turned to the control panel and punched a few buttons. A dark green box with gold swirls inscribed on the outside instantly appeared in Alpha's hand. He opened the box carefully, and the five power coins shone brightly as the light from the Command Center hit them. The Time Force Rangers gathered around Alpha for a closer look, as he carefully handed Kimberly the pterodactyl power coin, and the tyrannosaurus power coin to Jason. Alpha closed the box again, and it disappeared as quickly as its appearance.

Kimberly and Jason could feel the mighty power flowing through their bodies once again, something they had not felt for a long time. The former Rangers were delighted to be holding their power coins once again, and logically, couldn't wait to call upon the power of their respective mythical dinosaurs.

"May the power protect you," spoke Zordon deeply. "Alpha, when the Rangers complete the meta-morphis stage, set the teleportation sequence to downtown Silver Hills,"

"I'm on it!" said Alpha 5 as he moved to a different set of controls.

"All right, is everyone prepared?" asked Jen.

The sound of six "We're readies" echoed throughout the vast ceiling of the Command Center as Jen and the other Time Force readied their morphers.

Jason and Kimberly looked at each other and smiled one last time before reaching behind their backs to feel the energy of the power morpher forming in their hand.

"It's Morphin Time!" yelled Jason and Kimberly simultaneously

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called.

"Pterodactyl" yelled Kimberly for the first time in a long time.

Jen, Wes, Katie, Trip, and Lucas began their morphing sequence. "Time For Time Force!"

"This is amazing!" Kimberly screamed. "It's like déjà vu all over again!" she stared down at her Pink power suit.

Jason agreed, he clenched his fists as he glared at his power suit from underneath his helmet. It felt great being a Power Ranger again.

"Whoa," exclaimed Trip. "Look at their suits!"

"It's better then the display in the museum!" Lucas joked, as and Jason gave each other high fives.

Katie smiled. "Definitely awesome,"

"Man," sighed Wes. "This definitely brings back memories for me… I grew up watching you guys on the television when they would broadcast one of your fights. Now I'm actually going to be fighting with you in action!"

Jen smiled, it was great to see the two teams getting together so long. She didn't want to ruin the party but they still had a mission to do. "All right everyone, prepare for teleportation sequence!"

The seven of them took proper stance, as Alpha punched in the codes for teleportation. Shades of red, blue, green, yellow and pink rose quickly into the air and up out of the Command Center as the little robot watched with excitement.

* * *

Deep within the forested area of the Silver Hills National Reserve, the stolen containment tower of the Funaro Maximum Security Prison sat undisturbed since absconding the year 2001.

Inside, Ransik watched pleasurably as Medusaro and a legion of Cyclobots erupted terror on the unsuspecting citizens of Silver Hills. The brilliance of his plan has taken away the need for his special serum with the thought of conquering the Earth once and for all. He wasn't even aware that he'd been followed by the Time Force Rangers once again. Ransik turned to Gluto and made a summoning motion. "Go out and fetch us some refreshments from the local convenient store, our victory calls for a celebration!"

Gluto snarled at Ransik. "Why do I have to do everything boss? Frax is the one who never does anything but tinker in his bolts and nuts, I should be held to higher standards!"

"Gluto, who do you think you are? Don Dorunero," laughed Ransik. Even Gluto's ranting wasn't going to upset him now.

Gluto flinched his eyes. "Who's that boss?" he asked stupidly.

"Just don't worry about it, and follow my orders. No go!" Ransik ordered once again, as Gluto waddled out of the control room.

Nadira had been flipping through the channels on the stolen television set from 2001, hoping to find something worth watching during her paranoia of being stuck in the past. She found a live news coverage which showed Power Rangers landing at the battle scene. "That's weird, how can this television station have reports from the year 2001?" she asked herself, but then came to her senses when she saw the extra pair of Red and Pink Rangers. "Daddy! Something is going on!"

The concern in Nadira's voice immediately brought Ransik's attention to the television set. His eyes grew large as soon as he caught sight of the seven colors of spandex. "Blast the Time Force Rangers!" he growled angrily. "Blast them all to he-,"

Ransik paused as Nadira interrupted him. "Daddy! We have to do something, they're going to destroy Medusaro and stop us from taking over the world, and then I won't get to go back to the year 2001 so I can watch my favorite shows! I will seriously die if I don't get to see the next episode of Friends,"

"You're absolutely right Nadira!" declared Ransik. "I'm not going to let the Power Rangers ruin it for me this time. I will personally assist Medusaro in her fight against the Power Rangers, and I will make them pay once and for all for their interference! Nadira, fetch Frax from his workshop and prepare for battle!"

* * *

In downtown Silver Hills, Jason, Kimberly, Jen, Wes, Lucas, Trip, and Katie took their fighting stance, as Jen stepped up towards Medusaro holding up her Time Force badge.

"Time Force! You're under arrest Medusaro, once again!" the Pink Ranger yelled, as a flash of white light emitted from her badge.

Medusaro delivered a high pitched laugh, she didn't care about Jen's threat. "Pink Ranger, you and your Time Force friends will never understand the power that we mutants possess! You may have captured me once, but you'll never do it again!"

"You're going to eat your words!" yelled Katie, charging towards Medusaro with her fists raised.

Medusaro unleashed one of the snakes from her head, charging towards Katie's chest. The snake bit fiercely, but Katie's Ranger suit produced sparks. The impact sent Katie flying backwards.

"Katie! Are you all right?" yelled Trip coming to the fallen Yellow Ranger's aide.

"I'm fine Trip," Katie replied. She stood up and brushed the dust from her power suit. "Let's get them!"

Jason and Wes charged towards the Cyclobots teaming up on a rowdy group with ease. Jason delivered a spinning kick which sent two of Ransik's metal henchmen flying through a pile of nearby boxes. Wes leaped into the air, thrusting his right foot into the chest of a nearby Cyclobot, sending the dumbfounded foot soldier to the ground.

Kimberly and Jen were holding their own on another group of Cyclobots who seemed confused by the appearance of two Pink Rangers. Kimberly sent an attacker down into a nearby trashcan with an impaling attack in the leg with her foot, she found the Cyclobots harder to fight then the henchmen she'd fought as a Power Ranger but she quickly caught on. Jen blasted an attacking Cyclobot into the wall with her fist, grunting happily with her successful blow.

Medusaro watched in the distance as Katie, Trip, and Lucas finished off Cyclobots one by one. She knew too well that her unnecessary accompanists served the purpose to fatigue the Rangers so they would be unsuccessful in their attempt to destroy her. Medusaro enjoyed watching their strive as they fought their way to her. As Jason took out the final Cyclobot, Medusaro applauded. "Very well done, Power Rangers. Your combat skills are sensational, but I think you'll find me a much greater opponent then the silly Cyclobots!"

"I wouldn't count on that!" Jason spoke, angered by Medusaro's gasconading. "Let's get her guys!" he yelled, taking command.

The seven Rangers charged towards Medusaro but were halted by flashes of blinding white light. Medusaro took the opportunity to hurl a snake, which struck Kimberly in her neck. Kimberly cried out in pain and fell lifelessly to the ground. Medusaro laughed evilly, as the flashing light revealed Ransik, Frax, and Nadira.

Ignoring Ransik's entrance, Jason quickly rushed to Kimberly and unlatched her helmet, after removing his own. He quickly pulled it off revealing Kimberly's face which was growing pale. "Kimberly, are you all right?" Jason asked, on the verge of tears.

Kimberly coughed weakly. She tried to speak but found that it caused her much pain, as the venomous poison from Medusaro's bite was fighting her strength. She frowned at Jason as tears protruded from the corner of her eyes.

Jason arose in a rage of angry, pointing his glove covered fist at Medusaro who had taken her position next to Ransik. "You monster! Look what you've done!" he growled angrily. "I thought our powers were supposed to protect us,"

Jen was trying to take in what was happening, trying to think fast. She couldn't explain it. "I don't know what's happening Jason, the bite didn't effect Katie… look you need to get her back to the Command Center away from the battle. We'll take care of the mutants."

Jason turned back to Kimberly, where Trip had knelt down feeling her pulse. He raised his wrist towards his mouth and spoke into his communicator. "Zordon, Kimberly has been injured, she's dying. She and I need immediate teleportation to the Command Center,"

"Right away Jason," answered Zordon in a very concerned tone.

As Jason looked at Kimberly her power suit disappeared as if she'd powered down. Trip's face grew very concerned, and then turned saddened . "I hate to say this… but I'm afraid she's already gone. I've lost a pulse,"

Jason knew he was going to loose it, the tears swelled in his eyes. He tried to hold back from crying but he began breaking down. "This can't be happening," he whispered to himself. "This can't be happening,"

It seemed like the Time Force Rangers had forgotten that their targets were standing meters away from them, as they gathered around Jason and Kimberly's lifeless body. Ransik watched on with a smug look on his face.

Jen touched Jason's shoulder knowing too well how he was feeling at that very moment. "Jason, take her back to the Command Center," she spoke softly. "Staying here, you'll only endanger yourself. We'll make sure to avenge her death,"

Jason nodded half-heartedly, and picked up Kimberly into his arms. Beams of bright red and pink intermixed encompassed Jason and Kimberly and they teleported off into the skies.

"Very well done Medusaro," spoke a boasting Ransik. "One down, and five more to go!"

Jen dashed up towards Ransik, putting her face right into his. "You're a monster! People were right to shun you, you're a hideous freak!" she spoke angrily. "Not only have you murdered Alex, but now you've caused the death of an innocent person whose done nothing to you!"

Ransik sneered at Jen, holding back the urge of punching her into the ground. "A Power Ranger is a Power Ranger! I would find pleasure in ending each and every one of you!" Ransik growled, hulking and spitting a glob of bodily fluid into Jen's face. "It's been a pleasure, I'm sure Pink Ranger!" he added before pushing her into Wes' arms.

"You're going to pay for this Ransik!" growled Jen as she dashed back towards him. She stopped in her tracks as Medusaro tore off her mutant DNA, taking on the form of a giant. Instead, Jen turned back to the other Rangers who seemed lost in sorrow over Kimberly's death. "This has gotten out of hand! Do you see what we've let happen by failing to capture Ransik. We can't let more innocent people die in this time period, we have to stop Medusaro, and we have to do it now!"

The other Time Force Rangers nodded in comparison as Jen raised her Time Force badge into the sky. "We need the Time Jets!" she yelled into the distance. The usual engine blare of the time fliers was absent, nothing was heard but Medusaro's blaring threats. Jen turned to Circuit who was hovering in the distance. "Circuit, why aren't they coming?"

"I'm on it Jen," replied the robotic owl. "I'm not getting a response from Captain Logan, and I'm having major difficulty accessing files from the future,"

Circuit's words brought a wide grin to Ransik's hideous face, as he threw his arms around Nadira. The signs were pointing to Ransik being victorious in his pursuit of capturing Earth for his own taking.

Jen begin pacing nervously throwing her hands wildly, and looking back and forth between her teammates. "Something is wrong here, something seriously is wrong. What are we going to do?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**  



End file.
